


Шаг к горизонту

by RoksiG



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: IX век. Несмотря на многочисленные нападения викингов, одному королевству саксов, Уэссексу, удается устоять, и Англия все еще не Данелаг. Король Альфред заключает перемирие с датчанами, но и та, и другая сторона понимает, насколько оно хрупкое. Утреда Беббанбургского не зря называют мечом Альфреда, но недаром многие считают этот меч ненадежным. Сакс по рождению, он был воспитан датчанами, главная цель его – родовой замок, захваченный дядей, – находится за пределами Уэссекса, а еще он язычник и у него свои счеты с церковью. Потому предложение предотвратить заточение в монастырь старшей дочери короля Альфреда он принял с радостью. Отчего бы не помочь девочке, называющей его другом? Только не все случается, как задумывается. Этельфлед уже не ребенок, а подросток, за которым глаз да глаз нужен. И не случайно принцессу через несколько лет назовут Железной леди Мерсии.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Текст является побочной историей книг Бернарда Корнуэлла "Саксонские хроники" и сериала "Последнее королевство", хотя автор очень надеется, что эта история может читаться совсем без знания канонов, а Этельфлед все объяснит.  
> 2) Исторический факт, подтолкнувший к написанию: "В 2009 году британские археологи близ Уэймута обнаружили в братской могиле обезглавленные скелеты викингов. Ученые полагают, что это результат резни, которую местные жители устроили заморским вторженцам".  
> 3) Географические названия:  
> Авултун – Альтон Панкрас, Дорсет;  
> Винтанкестер – Винчестер, Гемпшир;  
> Воденес-Ай – островок Одни (у города Кукхэма);  
> Кеорфан – Замок Корф, Дорсет;  
> Коккхэм – Кукхэм, Беркшир;  
> Лунден – Лондон;  
> Сиппанхамм – Чиппенем, Уилтшир;  
> Туданвис – Тидворт, Уилтшир;  
> Уэй – Уэймут, Дорсет.

Мой добрый друг говорит, что наша судьба – это переплетение нитей неких мифических прях. Знать ее нам не дано, противостоять тем более. Все случится в положенный час. Так говорит этот несносный человек и сам же опровергает свои слова. Мое же убеждение крепко в том, что судьба – это дорога, которую мы выбираем. Не всегда легкий путь верный, не всегда, пробираясь сквозь тернии, мы придем к намеченной цели. Господь дает знаки, но, слепцы, мы отказываемся их замечать, ведь куда проще брести, куда глядят глаза, вверив себя божественному проведению. Проще… Но это не мой путь. Падая и вновь поднимаясь, свой путь я выбираю сама. Мой путь пройден уже до половины, но свой первый шаг я сделала тем летом…  
Я с братом Эдуардом и сестрой Этельгиф знатно отрясли дикую яблоню и сели делить добычу.  
– Так нечестно! – возмутилась Этельгиф, когда большую часть яблок Эдуард сгреб в свою сторону.  
– Я мужчина! Мне положено больше. И я прилагал больше сил, – заявил Эдуард.  
– Кем положено? – спокойно спросила я, выбирая из доли брата самое крупное яблоко.  
– Господом! – как и ожидалось, тут же вскипятился брат. – Положи на место!  
– И правом сильного? – опять спокойно поинтересовалась я.  
– И правом сильного! – подтвердил Эдуард, не почувствовавший в моих словах подвоха.  
Конечно, я не думала драться с братом, хоть разница в три года и давала мне преимущество, но будь я сторонней наблюдательницей, то ставила бы на Эдуарда. И все же я не собиралась так просто отдавать брату главенство.  
– Держи, – я протянула Эдуарду отнятое яблоко, а пока он тянулся за ним, сгребла в подол все остальные плоды.  
– Так нечестно! – снова завопила Этельгиф.  
– Я разделю все поровну. Только задержи его! – приказала я, вскакивая за ноги, и милая сестренка тут же вцепилась в рукав Эдуарда.  
– Стой! – вырываясь из цепких лапок Этельгиф, попытался дотянуться до меня Эдуард.  
– Попробуй догони! – крикнула я через плечо и пустилась наутек, а бегала я точно быстрее брата.  
– Вот ты где! – пока я стояла и раздумывала, где бы спрятаться, не заметила, как оказалась пойманной, но не Эдуардом, а Фритсвит, одной из девушек в свите матери. – Госпожа желает видеть тебя.  
– Держи ее, Фритсвит! Она украла яблоки! – не заставил себя долго ждать Эдуард.  
– Она украла яблоки! – вторила ему Этельгиф: видимо, брат успел перетянуть ее на свою сторону.  
– Яблочко? – поинтересовалась я у Фритсвит, та отрицательно покачала головой. Тогда я захватила яблок столько, сколько вмещала ладонь, и отпустила подол. Яблоки рассыпались у моих ног. – Собирай свое добро, доносчик!  
– Я не доносчик! – вспыхнул праведным гневом брат.  
Конечно не доносчик. Даже если бы пожелал, Эдуард не успел бы доложить о моей выходке матери, но он посмел обвинить меня в воровстве. Вот пусть и сам помучается от несправедливого обвинения.  
– Пойдем, Фритсвит.  
Пока мы шли, я пыталась вспомнить, в чем я еще могла провиниться настолько, что мать вызывала меня для личного разговора. В ту пору мне казалось, что мать не любит меня. «Ты причинила нестерпимую боль при рождении, едва не разорвав мое тело. Еще большую боль причиняешь теперь своим непослушанием», – привычно ворчала она. Я не особо расстраивалась или сердилась, уже смирившись с тем, что для Эдуарда и Этельгиф в сердце матери больше места, чем для меня. Я согласна была принимать ее внимание даже через брань: все компенсировалось любовью отца. И тут у меня не было конкурентов. Для себя я уже давно решила: когда у меня родится дочь, я не стану попрекать ее перенесенной болью, не буду сильно ругать за шалости, а чтобы уберечь ее от ошибок, не стану измываться над нею долгими нравоучениями, как будто непоправимое обязательно случится. Просто попытаюсь объяснить, как стоит поступить в том или ином случае.  
– Да, матушка, – потупив взгляд, я вошла в покои жены короля. Если мне снова предстоят нравоучения, то для скорейшего их окончания лучше изобразить покорность и смирение.  
– Садись, – мама указала на невысокий резной стульчик.  
Я подчинилась.  
– Хочешь яблока? – вспомнила я об угощении. Вместо ответа – небывалое дело – мама погладила меня по голове. Потом распустила мои косы и начала их медленно расчесывать. Все происходило в такой угнетающей тишине, что я слышала, как где-то на окне жужжала муха, а гребень скользил по волосам. В этом молчании было что-то пугающее, и я уже почти решилась его прервать, когда мама спросила:  
– Ты помнишь ту страшную зиму, когда твой брат чуть не умер? Мы вынуждены были тогда скрываться на болотах…  
– Да, – кротко ответила я. Еще бы не помнить лучшее Рождество, какое у меня было за все годы. Мне было тогда столько же, сколько сейчас Этельгиф. Нарушив мирный договор, викинги атаковали внезапно, а уцелевшим саксам, в том числе королю Альфреду со всем семейством, пришлось отступить туда, где бы не прошли вражеские корабли и кони: под защиту трясины. Мы ели не пресные каши, а жаренное мясо и рыбу. Матери, что выхаживала больного брата, было не до меня, и тут я оказалась предоставлена сама себе. Я не страдала от внезапно свалившейся свободы, ведь рядом был отец. Он позволял ухаживать за ним и помогать в мелочах. Это была взаимная опека к удовольствию обоих, но я бы многое отдала, чтобы, как тогда, под важные разговоры с вассалами и священниками, смысл которых от меня ускользал, снова заснуть на его коленях…  
– Наш Эдуард был на грани смерти, и тогда я пообещала Господу, если он спасет твоего брата, моего сына, наследника Уэссекса, самое дорогое – первенца, – увлекшись, мама дернула прядь волос, отчего мне пришлось перехватить ее рукой, чтобы совсем не лишиться. Опомнившись, мама остановилась и даже прикоснулась губами к макушке.  
Вот тебе раз! Как будто мама решила рассчитаться за все годы, когда ее ласки обходили меня стороной. Вообще-то я могла бы возразить, что Эдуарда излечил не столько Господь, сколько черноглазая красавица колдунья, но упоминание о язычнице наверняка бы разозлило мою набожную мать. К тому же упоминание первенца заставляло насторожиться. Если жена короля Эльсвит не скрывает страшную тайну, то до этого дня первым ребенком в ее браке считалась я…  
Я вгрызлась зубами в яблоко. Кислятина! Но от вновь наступившей тишины неприятно скребло под ложечкой: не будет у тебя, Этельфлед, дочери! Никогда!  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я приняла постриг? – не выдержала я. Спросила осторожно, разведывая.  
– Так желает Господь, – ровно ответила мать, как будто и правда он шепнул ей во время молитвы свою волю.  
– Но отец желает, чтобы я вышла замуж. Разве не ради сговора с графом Мерсии он отправился туда? – возразила я.  
– Он не станет противиться воле Господа, – аргумент, против которого трудно поспорить. Если отец увидит в случившемся божественный знак, он простит жене самоуправство. К тому же есть Этельгиф. Несколькими годами позже мерсийский граф достанется ей. – Ты же любишь читать? В обители Святой Марии столько книг и свитков. Ты сможешь прочесть все их, если пожелаешь, – мать попыталась выставить положительные стороны ее опасного мероприятия.  
Я не знала, что думать. Новость была настолько неожиданной, как жила в куске мяса. Я-то ее заглотила, осталось переварить.  
– Мне бы хотелось дождаться отца.  
– Конечно, – согласилась мама.  
– Я пойду, матушка? – ускользнуть мне не удалось.  
– Подожди еще немного, – мать приняла за согласие мой отказ от спора. Хотя, если сказать по правде, я и сама еще не была уверена, так ли хочу я замуж, и не использовать ли мне возможность избежать выбранного отцом пути для меня. – Примерь это.  
Я обернулась к верной Фритсвит, присутствующей при всем разговоре, и увидела его… платье. Темно-синее с расшитыми золотой нитью рукавами, взлетающими птицами по подолу. На груди наряд скреплялся золотыми узорчатыми застежками, и если бы я не знала о планах матери, то назвала бы его свадебным.  
Конечно же, я не могла устоять и не надеть такое великолепия, а видя мою радость, ликовала и мама.  
– Вот теперь иди, – позволила она.  
Я выскочила, желая похвастаться обновкой, но через пару шагов мой восторг испарился.  
– Что случилось? Что она от тебя хотела? – мой кислый, как у опробованного яблока, вид никак не укладывался в голове брата с новым нарядным платьем.  
– Она сообщила мне, что отец недоволен тобой. Ты не наследуешь его трон, – стоило видеть, как перекосило лицо Эдуарда, однако он быстро пришел в себя.  
– И кто же после отца станет править Уэссексом? Может, ты, по старшинству? – брат задрал вверх подбородок, выпятил грудь и начал наступать, как будто дело действительно шло о захвате его прав.  
– Кто знает, кто знает, – крутнувшись на носках, так, чтобы Эдуард еще раз обратил внимание на обновку, я развернулась к нему спиной и медленно, словно уже была коронована, пошла прочь.  
– Развратница Эадбурга была последней королевой Уэссекса! – крикнул вдогонку брат. – Больше ни одна женщина не наденет на этих землях корону!  
– Кто знает, кто знает, – нараспев повторила я, продолжая удаляться.  
– Куда ты побрела? – никак не мог успокоиться Эдуард, но гордость не позволяла ему пойти за мной.  
– К Виллибальду, - ответила я не оборачиваясь.  
На Виллибальда, улыбчивого и доброго монаха, знавшего множество историй и язык зверей, в отсутствие другого монаха, Ассера, ложилась забота об обучении старших королевских отпрысков. Наука Эдуарду давалась трудно, потому, если бы я и намеренно желала избавиться от брата, то лучше повода и не придумала бы. Но мне было все равно, увяжется за мной брат или нет. Равнодушна я оказалась и к курице, пытавшейся выбраться через частокол и застрявшей. В другое время я бы втащила беглянку за хвост обратно или же помогла пинком под выпяченный зад, но платье требовало вести себя чинно.  
Основным занятием Виллибальда кроме заполнения наших голов наукой была перепись священных текстов. Так как, по мнению отца, Ассер был наделен Господом несомненной мудростью, то именно ему поручалось описывать жизнь короля Альфреда и историю наших земель, но чем Бог обидел желчного монаха, так это ловкостью владеть пером. Потому записывать за ним под диктовку должен был Виллибальд. Позже он переписывал тексты несколько раз, чтобы ценные сведения случайно не пропали. Потому если и искать Виллибальда, то только в скриптории, небольшом строении, выстроенном возле королевского дома.  
Наверно, нечасто к Виллибальду захаживали гости. Он стоял за высоким столиком и усердно работал, даже не замечая меня. Я глубоко и шумно вздохнула, а он так вздрогнул, что я испугалась: только бы не расплескал чернила!  
Я встала на носочки и чуть перегнулась через доску. Нет, все ровно и чисто.  
– Эадбурга! – радостно воскликнула я, увидев знакомое имя. – Мы только-только ее поминали!  
– Да вот. Добрался до жития короля Беортрика, – смущенно проговорил Виллибальд, еще не пришедший в себя после такого внезапного вторжения.  
– Отдохни и расскажи о последней королеве, а то ты слишком бледный. Устал? – присев рядом на широкую скамью, я осторожно переложила несколько свитков.  
– Разве Ассер не рассказывал вам о бесчинствах этой беспутной женщины? – Виллибальд притворно нахмурился.  
– Премудрый Осел говорил о ней так, словно она не женщина, а исчадие ада.  
– Я сделаю вид, что не слышу, – пригрозил пальцем Виллибальд. Дело в том, что имя бритонца Ассера походило на наше слово "осел", так что нам с братом не составило труда наречь учителя таким прозвищем.  
– Я об Эадбурге, – с самым невинным видом стала пояснять я. – Она не хотела умертвлять мужа, но лишь напугать его, отравив юношу, к которому так благоволил король, просто на его глазах.  
– Да, – подтвердил Виллибальд.  
– Разве король был слеп, что перепутал чашу слуги и свою? Или зачем ему намеренно пить не из своей чаши? Отец делал нехорошо, когда требовал от Фритсвит отпить из его чаши, но она же женщина…  
– Подожди-подожди, – замахал руками Виллибальд. – Не так важно, как все произошло, а важно само намерение и последующее злодеяние.  
– Ладно… Неважно… Расскажи, что дальше случилось с королевой, – попросила я, зная, что монах, стараясь увести меня от странного отравления, согласится.  
– Королеве не удалось избежать наказания за убийство. Забрав все серебро, золото и драгоценности, что смогла увезти, Эадбурга бежала за море под защиту Карла Великого. Чарами или же золотом, она сумела поссорить франкского короля с сыном. Они оба добивались ее руки.  
– Значит, она была красива? – неучтиво перебила я и прикусила язычок.  
– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Виллибальд. – Карл Великий недаром получил свое прозвище, ко всей доблести и отваге он был еще и мудр. Он пришел к Эадбурге и потребовал выбрать, за кого же она выйдет замуж: за него или за его сына. «Ты стар. Тебе немного осталось, – ответила глупая женщина. – Я же хочу быть с молодым, за кем долгие годы». Рассерженный Карл ответил ей так: «Будь у тебя разум, ты бы имела и старого, и молодого. Теперь же останешься ни с чем». Король заключил Эадбургу в монастырь, но был настолько великодушен, что вытребовал для нее пост аббатисы.  
– Если бы я не хотела быть ни с тем, ни с другим, то сделала бы такой же выбор, – я снова не выдержала, но в этот раз выступила гораздо горячнее.  
– Что ж… – похоже, я все-таки ненамеренно задела Виллибальда. – Если ты так хорошо все знаешь, может, сама поведаешь, что было дальше?  
– Будучи в монастыре, она была поймана на распутстве с человеком из ее земель, за что была изгнана и умерла в нужде где-то в Италии, – продолжила я.  
– Все так, – подтвердил Виллибальд. – В Павии.  
– Но как оказался сакс в землях франков? – не унималась я. – Может, последовал за королевой? Почему она была так неосторожна, что подпустила его к себе? Может, она ждала его? Может, из-за него отказалась от руки величайшего из королей? Тогда ее изгнание не изгнание вовсе, а долгожданная свобода?  
– Не знаю, хорошо или плохо, что женщинам не позволено писать историю, – улыбкой остудил мой пыл Виллибальд.  
– Может, я смогла бы изменить это, взявшись служить Господу? – вздохнула я, и призрак последней королевы растаял.  
– Если твое желание идет от сердца, то нет ничего невозможного, – Виллибальд не спешил снова приступать к работе, понимая, что явилась я к нему совсем не проболтать и не похвастать новым платьем.  
– Здесь так спокойно. Наверно, такой же покой хранят стены монастыря, – стоило мне опустить бессильно руку, как в ладонь ткнулась лохматая голова с отвисшими ушами.  
Грязно-серый пес с темными подпалинами, Геларт, все время разговора лежал у ног монаха, но случайно я дала ему знак, что требуется его помощь. Несведущий несомненно задался бы вопросом, что делала собака в скриптории, но Геларт был тем подручным, без которого работа Виллибальда шла бы дольше. Конечно же, пес не владел пером, но когда его хозяин уставал, то мог, к удовольствию Геларта, размять пальцы, поглаживая его голову. Стоило только опустить руку. Но не только этим был полезен Геларт. Где бумаги, там свечи. Где свечи, там мыши, которые грызут не только их, но и ценные рукописи. Конечно, для такой цели лучше бы подошел кот, но кощунственно допускать убийство даже ничтожных животных там, где находятся Священные тексты. Геларт не ловил мышей, но его присутствие в скриптории каким-то образом их отпугивало. Я не стала разочаровывать добрейшего пса, проведя рукой от шеи до холки раз, другой и третий. Он уложил морду мне на колени, довольно похрюкивая, как мог только он.  
– Что произошло? Почему ты хочешь укрыться от мира? – в его голосе мне послышалось обвинение, в неискренности или в легкомыслии, это уловить мне было сложно. С моими сомнениями я не пошла бы к отцу, не пошла бы ни к одному из священников в стане короля, какой бы святостью они не обладали, ни к желчному Ассеру, ни к косому Беоке. Я пришла к Виллибальду как другу и советчику.  
Никогда не была слезливой, но в носу предательски защипало; чтобы скрыть слабость, пришлось стать на колени и уткнуться лицом в густую шерсть Геларта, но только на мгновение.  
– Я хочу быть хорошей дочерью, но отец и мать словно решили разорвать меня надвое.  
– Что произошло, Этельфлед? – серьезно, но приободряющее спросил Виллибальд.  
Я снова присела на лавку, а Геларта подтолкнула к хозяину. Пес послушно сел рядом с Виллибальдом, и тот привычно завозил пальцами по его голове.  
– Отец хочет, чтобы я вышла за одного из олдерменов Мерсии. Он как-то говорил, что возблагодарил Господа за первенца-девочку. Издавна короли Уэссекса брали в жены знатных женщин Мерсии, а короли Мерсии – жен из Уэссекса. Так сохранялся мир. А в эти смутные времена тесные связи как никогда нужны. Я должна была стать опорой отцу и Эдуарду, когда наступит время.  
– Это правда, – согласился Виллибальд.  
– Но мама в пору, когда мир рушился, дала обет посвятить меня Господу. Разве можно нарушать подобное обещание? – удивительно, но мне удалось вернуть спокойствие. Теперь я рассказывала, как будто просила совет в чем-то обыденном.  
Виллибальд хмыкнул и дальше продолжил после короткого раздумья:  
– Возможно, теперь все зависит от того, что же хочешь ты. К Господу приходят не от страха и не от желания убежать. Он – любовь, и служение ему не жертва и не желание угодить. Иначе все твои молитвы будут пустым семенем. Так что хочешь ты?  
– Не знаю! – крикнула я, а Геларт настороженно поднял уши и зарычал. – Я не знаю, чего я хочу, – продолжила уже спокойнее. – Но я знаю, чего я не хочу.  
– Чего же?  
– Я не хочу, чтобы мой муж пил из чужой чаши!  
Виллибальд беззвучно засмеялся.  
– Вот ты и дала ответ. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, что станешь отвергнутой. Не думаю, что есть мужчина, способный остаться равнодушным к такой девушке, как ты. И разве умно предаваться измышлениям и страдать о том, что никогда не произойдет?  
– И правда глупо, – слова монаха подарили мне уверенность. – Может, когда-нибудь я и приду к Богу, но не сейчас.  
– Я поговорю с твоей матерью, – пообещал Виллибальд. – Сейчас же прости, принцесса.  
Он снова принялся за работу, а я, чтобы не отвлекать, покинула скрипторий. Поговорив с Виллибальдом, я словно переложила большую часть груза грядущих перемен и связанного с ними выбора на его плечи. Переодев нарядное платье на старое, привычное, я превратилась в прежнюю беззаботную Этельфлед. Вечером я легла спать с уверенностью, что завтра мало чем будет отличаться от вчера, но среди ночи была разбужена Фритсвит.  
Не помню, снились ли мне датчане, но спросонья я решила, что наши скорые сборы связаны с их нападением. Я ничего не понимала, но подчинялась и, помню, очень удивилась, когда Фритсвит попросила меня не разбудить Этельгиф.  
То, что меня скоро расчесали и уложили волосы, обрядили в новое синее платье и багровый плащ, скрепив его на плече фибулой уэссекским драконом, еще более убедили меня в нападении врагов. Чем родовитей пленница, тем больше шансов, что язычники не причинят ей вреда, стараясь получить выкуп от родни или перепродать недругам. Я не противилась, когда меня вывели во двор, мать поцеловала меня в лоб, и они с Фристсвит втолкнули меня в закрытую повозку без окон. Наперсница матери зашла вслед за мной, но мама осталась снаружи. Дверь закрылась. Грохнул засов. Повозка тронулась. Вот тут я запаниковала.  
– Что происходит? Куда мы едем?  
Никогда не предполагала такой смелости у Фритсвит: она закрыла мне рот ладонью и придавила к стенке. Тем нелепее звучал ее тихий и ласковый голос, каким поют колыбельные ребенку:  
– Тише-тише. Не надо кричать. Уже к вечеру, даст Господь, мы будем в Винтанкестере.  
– Сомневаюсь я, что едем мы туда с позволения и ведома короля, – буркнула я сердито, когда получила возможность говорить, и это было единственное недовольство, которое я себе позволила. Что толку кричать и бить по стенам кулаками? Никто не посмеет пойти против жены короля. – Почему Эльсвит так меня не любит?  
– Неправда, – мягко возразила Фритсвит. – Твоя мать выделяет тебя из всех детей.  
– И чем же? – продолжала я бесполезный протест ворчанием.  
– Она не желает отпускать тебя далеко от себя. Вопрос недолгого времени, когда ты станешь настоятельницей монастыря Святой Марии, и я горда буду оказаться под твоим началом.  
Я презрительно фыркнула и не позволила взять себя за руку, резко одернув её, а потом скрестив с другой рукой на груди.  
Кажется, все прояснилось и даже больше. Моя мать не просто исполняла обет отдать первенца Господу. Одним камнем она убивала даже не двух, а трех птиц. Я и Фритствит должны принять постриг, так решила она.  
Фриствит, воспитанница и любимица матери в ее свите, считала возможность уйти в монастырь несказанной удачей. Девушка отличалась привлекательностью: невысокий рост, темные волосы и васильковые глаза, аккуратный носик, пухлые губки, пышная грудь при тонком стане. Однако ей уже исполнилось двадцать лет, и она ни разу не была замужем. А все дело в том, что красота и набожность оказались единственным богатством Фритствит. Она могла бы стать женой командира королевской стражи Стеапы Снотора, сурового внешне, но очень доброго великана, красневшего только от одного упоминания ее имени. Храбрый воин никогда бы не посмел заговорить с объектом своих желаний, но кто-то доложил о его тоске королю. Отец в виду особой милости вызвался сосватать красавицу, и на беду Стеапы обратил на нее внимание. Король не был слеп и шансы великана стать мужем Фритствит стали слишком малы, по крайней мере, пока ее не опробует Альфред. Такой разговор услышала я. У меня были уши, и кое-какие слухи, ставшие неприятным открытием, в них попадали. Так я узнала, что у меня есть еще один брат, он родился в ту пору, когда Эльсвит ходила мною. Еще я узнала, что отец тогда был охоч до женщин, кроме матери.  
У матери были и глаза, и уши. Казалось бы, она взялась за то, что оставил отец: выдать замуж Фритствит, раз уж и жених нашелся. Фритствит глотала слезы: может, и правда мечтала об олдермене, а тут вдруг делить ложе с бывшим рабом, а может, совсем не хотела замуж. В последние несколько дней всхлипывать она перестала. Все решили, смирилась. Оказывается, смирение было обманным. Моя мать решила не искушать судьбу, чтобы история Альфреда, Фритствит и Стеапы не стала подобной истории Давида, Вирсавии и несчастного Урии Хеттеянина. Я даже восхитилась хитростью матери: замужество не защитило бы Фритствит от желаний короля, тогда как, став монахиней, как женщина она перестанет для него существовать. Но восхищайся или нет, моего положения это не меняло.  
Ехали мы долго, а в темноте и тишине путь казался совсем бесконечным. Я игнорировала любые попытки Фритствит затеять разговор, но когда повозка остановилась, то подскочила на отекшие ноги, хоть и понимала, что это не конец дороги, а всего лишь короткая передышка.  
– Ты куда? – остановила меня Фритствит.  
– Я голодна! – заявила я, – Разве не для этого остановка?  
– Я принесу тебе еду, – последовал ответ.  
– Мне нужно выйти! И это не терпит! Хочешь, чтобы я тут все затопила? – я пыталась показать, насколько я вне себя от ее непонятливости, но получила обычное спокойное:  
– Под лавкой ведро. Я оставлю тебя, а после вернусь и вынесу. Я не могу выпустить тебя. Приказ королевы.  
Девушки в свите матери обычно назвали ее королевой, чтобы польстить, а Фритствит вполне искренне наделяла ее неположенным титулом.  
– Я припомню тебе это, когда стану настоятельницей, – пригрозила я.  
– Я со всем смирением приму любое наказание, – Фритствит сошла вниз, и дверь за нею захлопнулась, снова после короткого мига света, погружая меня во тьму. Ненадолго. Моя надзирательница не предполагала, что кара не станет долго ждать: ей наказание, а мне приключение, может, последнее в моей жизни.  
Я отсчитала с десяток ударов сердца и начала действовать. Прежде всего вытащила из волос длинную заточенную шпильку, осторожно толкнула запертую дверь, так, чтобы образовался небольшой зазор, просунула шпильку под низ деревянного засова и приподняла его настолько, чтобы он вышел из паза, запечатывающего дверь, но не выпал.  
Небольшой прыжок вниз – и я оказалась на воле. Получить свободу оказалось не так сложно, оставалось ее сохранить. Я проскользнула между колесами и оказалась по ту сторону повозки, которая частично меня скрыла. Придуманный тут же план был прост: осторожно добраться до леса, а дальше действовать по обстоятельствам.  
Обстоятельства сложились так, что побег не был замечен и, оказавшись в недосягаемости от тюремщиков, следовало подумать, что делать дальше.  
Я брела вроде бы куда глаза глядят, но одновременно, чтобы не заблудиться, запоминая дорогу: дерево с искореженной веткой, пять шагов – куст боярышника, еще семь шагов влево – расщепленный ствол, еще несколько шагов мимо рассыпанных после пира какого-то хищника перьев. Наконец мое блуждание было вознаграждено: я оказалась на вершине не холма, а крутого берега, внизу текла река.  
Кто бы знал, как я люблю плавать! Это умение пришло само собой. Вроде бы королевский двор традиционно перебирался на лето в Сиппанхамм. Что-то случилось с повозкой, где находилась жена короля с его отпрысками и присматривающими за ними няньками. Эти няньки, увлекшись младшим ребенком, наследником трона, упустили из виду старшего ребенка, а опомнившись, обнаружили, что тот исчез. Все сразу же догадались, куда делось несчастье трех лет отроду, и кинулись к краю моста. Пропажа была тут же обнаружена. Ребенок или упал, или же, что более вероятно, сам прыгнул в реку, но не утонул. Он старательно греб руками и ногами, как это делают собаки, а когда его вытащили, то не плакал от страха, а смеялся и обещал повторить приключение. Стоит ли говорить, что несносным ребенком, так напугавшим весь королевский двор, была я? Отец считал мое приключение благословением Господа, мать – что с младых лет я стремилась все делать наперекор. Я ничего подобного не помнила, но верила, что все так и было. Жаль, что очень скоро мне придется отказаться от такой простой радости, ведь никто никогда не слышал о плавающих монахинях. Значит, следует использовать последнюю возможность.  
Спуск вниз оказался не из легких. Пришлось искать выемки и хвататься за траву, чтобы просто не скатиться, поломав кости. Зато у самой воды я обнаружила полезную находку: перевернутую лодку. Конечно же, уплыть, куда подальше, на ней не получилось бы, но зато под ней можно было спрятать одежду. Я так и поступила.  
Река коварна. Когда зайдешь в воду по щиколотку, кажется, что стоишь в парном молоке, ступаешь дальше и тут же понимаешь, насколько обманчива теплота воды. Ты вошел в реку только по колено, а стоишь и ежишься, как будто тебя всего начинает сковывать лед. И все же стоит сделать еще шаг, ведь это испытание ради того, чтобы обрести способность почти что парить. Не отступи, выдержи несколько вздохов, – и отступит холод, вот тогда нужно оторвать ноги от земли и сделать рывок: ты не упадешь, река подхватит тебя. Не случайно Иоанн Предтеча именно воды реки сделал ключом от мрака к истинной вере, ведь нехитрое действо погружения в воду само по себе уже обряд древний, как сама жизнь. Это только теперь я задумалась о сакральной сути воды и крещения, раньше же также представляла свое перевоплощение, но не в ангела или святую, а в аглэсвиф – непобедимое чудовище с когтями и чешуей. Так странно было теперь думать об этом.  
Я почти доплыла до противоположного берега, потом вернулась обратно, поплескалась немного на безопасной глубине. Вся радость от украденной свободы постепенно испарилась, сначала уступая ожиданию, что меня вот-вот обнаружит отправившаяся на поиски Фритствит или кто-то из сопровождающих солдат, а затем тревогой: время шло, а обо мне словно забыли. Я успела одеться, а волосы мои высохнуть, потревоженная утка с выводком, перестав считать меня угрозой, выплыла из камышей, а мои надсмотрщики так и не появились.  
Когда я убегала, то заметила двух мужчин. Один беседовал с Фритствит, другой занимался лошадьми. Но лошадей было три, значит, еще один охранник где-то отошел: именно с ним я боялась столкнуться.  
Дальше по моим измышлениям события должны были происходить так: Фритствит принесет еду покормить пленницу и обнаружит пропажу. Конечно же, она должна устроить крик, а кто-то из мужчин осадит ее: нужно отправляться на поиски беглянки, а не рыдать.  
Предполагалось, что скоро меня найдут и это скоро – в тот же день. Но, должно быть, Фритствит переняла у матери часть ее коварства: зная, что со вчерашнего дня у меня во рту и крошки не было, она решила не тратить ни свои силы, ни силы наших провожатых на рысканье по лесу. Изголодавшись, я бы сама вернулась в клетку.  
Вернуться я, конечно, рассчитывала, но в таком случае получалось, что это Фритствит преподаст мне урок, а не я ей. А еще мне предстоял трудный подъем наверх. Рассчитывать, что кто-то меня вытянет, не приходилось.  
Смирившаяся, но не побежденная, я возвращалась обратно, узнавая знаки: перья, упавшее дерево, боярышник. Я еще не видела нашу стоянку, но фантазия нарисовала мне другую картину, гораздо более неприятную, чем желание Фритствит приманить меня едой. Их там нет. Они испугались, что, узнай король об исчезновении дочери, и не сносить им головы: вина падет на тех, кто упустил. Что в таком случае делать? Конечно же, бежать самим. Скрыться от королевского гнева.  
Или же желание Фритствит стать монахиней было всего лишь желанием избежать брака с ненавистным Стеапой. Я не заметила пренебрежения или отвращения, когда она разговаривала с кудрявым стражником. Он уговорил красавицу отдаться ему, а не Богу, а то, что я пропала, объяснил добрым знаком. Вместе с подельниками они разделили мое приданное и разъехались каждый в свою сторону.  
Как бы ни казалось это странным, но мне становилось не так тревожно, когда я выстраивала свои нелепые домыслы. Я уже представляла, как одна возвращаюсь в Сиппанхамм. Поскольку идти мне придется своими ногами, то это займет несколько дней. Потом я поведаю матери все о ее любимице…  
Я еще не успела выйти из укрытия леса, когда услышала голоса. Стоило еще подождать, не выскакивать вперед с неистовой радостью, что не осталась одна.  
– Фритствит! – мой крик был недопустимой беспечностью. На нашей стоянке вовсю хозяйничали незнакомые мужчины. Двое проверяли содержимое сундуков, вытащенных из повозки. Еще один стаскивал сапоги с моего бывшего сопровождающего. Бывшего… Мертвого. Я узнала его по кудрям: тот самый парень, что любезничал с Фритствит. Его товарищи тоже были мертвы и почти раздеты. Один лежал возле привязанных лошадей, другой чуть дальше у непотушенного костра.  
Я растеряно вертела головой, ища Фритствит, и, к своему ужасу, нашла. Возле нее столпились не меньше пяти захватчиков, но за накрывшим ее полным телом моей бедной товарки даже не было видно. Мужчина очень быстро двигал задом, а Фритствит лежала без движений, но обернулась на мой зов.  
– Беги! – вопль Фритствит стоил ей увесистой пощечины от насильника, но не образумил меня. Вместо того, чтобы бежать, я растеряно попятилась.  
– Вот девка как раз тебе по размеру, Плукка, – засмеялся один из наблюдавших насильников.  
– Сейчас и опробуем! – сидевший на корточках чуть дальше от остальных подросток приподнялся. И вот тут я развернулась и припустила.  
Летела, не разбирая дороги, но мой багровый плащ для преследователя оказался очень хорошим ориентиром. Плукка, или как там его, догонял меня, я это чувствовала, даже не оборачиваясь, а обернувшись, споткнулась о корень и упала. Длинная шпилька, та самая, благодаря которой был открыт засов, сдвинулась и больно уперлась в затылок. Не знаю, зачем я ее вытащила, но мое падение и ненужная медлительность позволила преследователю не просто догнать меня, а навалиться и перевернуть на спину.  
Я махнула наотмашь рукой с зажатой шпилькой и, кажется, попала разбойнику в шею. Не помню, что с ним случилось, не помню, как я из-под него выбралась, но помню, что скатилась по склону реки, к месту, где недавно купалась и залезла под лодку.  
Убежище было таким ненадежным. Я это понимала. Но другой путь – прыгнуть в реку и попытаться сбежать вплавь – показался мне еще более опасным. С берега я была бы как на виду, раздеваться не было времени, а платье будет спутывать ноги и тянуть на дно.  
Сердце прыгало от желудка до горла, легким не хватало воздуха, но я пыталась усмирить и сердце, и дыхание, лежала тихо, как будто слившись с землей. Следовало прочитать молитву, но в голове крутилось только сочиненное заклинание:  
«Они не придут сюда. Они не придут сюда. Они не придут…»  
Пришли, но пока не нашли. Лежала я под лодкой, наверно, вечность, даже тело затекло, но когда опасность вроде как миновала, в просвет между землей и бортом лодки я увидела сапоги. Мужчина направлялся к моему укрытию. Вот он оказался совсем рядом и, похоже, нагнулся, собираясь приподнять лодку.  
Я напряглась. Мое нелепое оружие осталось у Плукки, так что защититься, ткнув разбойника в глаз, я уже никак не могла, но все же я еще могла выиграть время. Моя ладонь зачерпнула песок, и, когда просвет оказался достаточным, я швырнула его в лицо мужчине, а потом попыталась вскочить, чтобы снова бежать.  
Я сносно понимаю датский, и мне послышалось, что он крикнул нечто похожее на слово «дерьмо». Я же отказалась от попытки сбежать, сначала потому, что решила, что кто-то сзади схватил меня за волосы, а потом потому, что узнала обнаружившего меня человека: Утред! Как называла его мать, а иногда и отец: Утред Безбожник. И он был действительно опасен, но не для меня.


	2. Chapter 2

Как утверждал кривой Беока, если бы не упрямство Утреда, он достиг бы небывалых высот, ведь король Альфред с ранних лет интересовался судьбой сначала Утреда-мальчика, потом мужчины. Я же обратила внимание на него в год нашего изгнания. У костра беспечная я примостилась на коленях у отца и уснула. В тех наивных годах я часто путала сон и явь, потому, открыв глаза, совсем не удивилась, что на переговоры к моему мудрому отцу пришел датский бог. И бог гневался. Когда он вытащил меч, я испугалась, но не за себя, а за всех нас, прячущихся на болотах. Я хотела объяснить злому богу, что датчане несправедливо выгоняют нас из наших же домов, пусть возвращаются на свои земли и молятся своим богам, а тут мы почитаем Иисуса! Но случилось чудо: бог язычников преклонил колени пред моим отцом и признал его господином, а я узнала в нем Утреда.  
В то время мне больше была интересна женщина, которую он защищал: черноволосая, красивая бритка с печальными глазами, язычница и колдунья. Но после того, что я увидела, я начала просто таки хвостиком следовать за необычным воином. Моя уверенность, опираясь на сон-видение, твердила, что именно он перебьет всех датчан, а я все увижу и, может, даже буду причастна к его победе. Потому я с радостью хваталась за любую возможность помочь, например, отполировать меч. Мне казалось, что я ему нравилась: по крайней мере, он не спешил гонять назойливую муху, а мне он точно нравился. Как-то так получалось, что я начала больше вслушиваться, когда разговоры шли о Утреде Безбожнике.  
Утред называл себя олдерменом Нортумбрии, но олдерменом без земли и дома, отобранных родным дядей. Священник Беока раньше пребывал при доме отца Утреда, и он даже рад был рассказывать о том, что предшествовало пленению законного наследника викингами. Именно они бросили в свежевспаханное поле его души семя поклонения лживым богам. Оно проросло и переплелось с ростками истинной веры, так что не вырвешь без ущерба. Мне ли ему не верить? Ведь даже внешним видом Утред был скорее датчанин, чем сакс: длинные волосы, серебряные браслеты на руках, а на груди вместо креста странный амулет, напоминающий тупую стрелу. Но все же Утред был саксом и убивал датчан. Именно он убил Уббу и Свейна, а мог бы убить и Гутрума, но Господь отвел его меч.  
После великой битвы при Этандуне, когда мы отстояли наш Уэссекс, он исчез, и поговаривали, что не просто попал в плен, а стал рабом, но, благодаря отцу, смог вернуться. Но не сам, а с женой язычницей. И многие попрекали его этим, но мне нравилась чернокосая Гизла. Что-то в ней было от той колдуньи с болот.  
– Как ты здесь оказался? – я уже выяснила, что никто не хватал меня за волосы. Просто дно лодки было просмолено, а добрая прядь волос от неосторожного прикосновения крепко туда прилипла. Я безуспешно пыталась ее оторвать, когда протерший глаза Утред схватил мои волосы чуть дальше, чем была моя рука, натянул их и замахнулся мечом.  
– Не дергайся!  
Я взвизгнула, закрыла испуганно глаза и только успела представить, как Утред Предатель поднимает, как трофей, мою отрубленную голову, как неожиданно оказалась свободна. В самый последний момент вытянула вперед руки и только потому не уткнулась носом в песок. Голова была на месте, но, судя по тому, как легко вдруг стало этой самой голове, меч Утреда кое-что все-таки отсек. Я схватилась за волосы, проверяя догадку. Они были моей гордостью, распущенные достигали колен, блестящие, густые; теперь с одной стороны они были такими же, а с другой под пальцами я ощущала лишь жалкие обрубки, едва доходившие до лопаток. Моя красота безжизненно лежала на дне лодки и уже не принадлежала мне.  
– Вернул долг за то, что я чуть не лишила тебя глаз?  
Утред подхватив меня под мышки, поставил на ноги.  
– Отрастут.  
– Отрастут, – согласилась я и, неожиданно для спасителя, обхватила его за пояс, прижалась, насколько позволяла его кольчуга. Он пришел в полном вооружении. Он пришел спасти меня. – Обязательно отрастут, если голова при шее. Их все равно за день или два должны были срезать.  
Понимал ли Утред мое несвязное бормотание?  
– Не надо воды, – строго попросил он, но, тем не менее, провел рукой от моего темени до затылка, по-отечески успокаивая.  
– И не буду, – я встрепенулась и оторвалась от Утреда. – Фритствит! Ты должен спасти ее!  
– Нет, – жестко ответил он.  
– Я приказываю тебе! – гневно отстранившись, я быстро обошла спасителя, но только для того, чтобы, нагнувшись, поднять с земли шлем с волчьей головой на гребне.  
– Ты не госпожа мне, – в спину мне ответил Утред, даже не пытаясь остановить.  
Не ответив, я натянула шлем на голову и начала карабкаться вверх по склону. Хоть голова моя и облегчилась на половину волос, но шлем все равно был слишком тяжелым, к тому же смотреть через него, чтобы не повернуть шею, можно было только вперед.  
Это не было игрой. Признавая правдивость слов Утреда, я все же собиралась заставить его сделать то, что хочу. А добиться этого можно было, только отняв то, чем он дорожит.  
Должно быть это выглядело любопытно. Утред не останавливал меня, пока после некоторых трудов я не оказалась на вершине, и только тогда последовал за мной. Я сняла шлем и снова побежала туда, где оставила несчастную Фритствит. Утред следовал за мной не спеша, но следовал.  
– Иди туда, – на самой кромке леса перед нашей стоянкой я передала ему украденный шлем.  
– Иди за мной, – ответил он, принимая его.  
Утред Безбожник не обнажив мечей пошел вперед, а я, теперь уже с опаской, стараясь держаться за спиной, побрела за ним. Это был особый страх, несравнимый ни с каким другим страхом. Когда я провинилась и моя вина была обнаружена, это был не страх, когда ночные тени заставляли сжиматься в комок, это был не страх, даже когда я бежала по лесу, а потом под лодкой ожидала собственной участи, это тоже был не страх. Его не знают только невинные младенцы и блаженные, ведь в большей или меньшей мере мы все его рабы. Одни его называют Господней волей, другие переплетением нитей судеб, но суть остается одна: есть события, над которым мы не властны. Миг между принятием того, что нельзя уже изменить, и надеждой, что все обойдется, есть самый непреодолимый страх.  
Отлетая, зловеще каркнул ворон, недовольный, что его вместе с сородичем спугнули с места пира. Пока что птиц интересовали остатки еды у костра, но позже они наверняка надеялись полакомиться и мертвецами. Печальнее всего, что среди будущей добычи они приметили и несчастную Фритствит. Ее рот был приоткрыт, в уголке губ запеклась кровь, невидящие глаза смотрели куда-то в небо.  
Я стала на колени рядом с покойницей, прикрыла разорванным платьем ее рану и обнаженную грудь.  
– Как такое могло произойти?  
– Они следили за вами. Груженный золотом обоз с малой охранной – слишком уж соблазнительная цель.  
Мне сложно было принять, что Фритствит была изнасилована и убита не врагами-чужеземцами, а саксами, такими же, как она, как те три стражника, что нас сопровождали. Утред по-свойски разочаровано расхаживал возле пустых сундуков, а меня просто-таки пронизала злость: он воин, он видел множество смертей, но эти смерти особенные, наглые, несправедливые, а он настолько равнодушен, как вроде все происшедшее вполне объяснимо и обыденно.  
– Ты тоже устремился за легким золотом?  
От такой мысли хотелось зарычать, превратиться в чудовище, разметать все здесь.  
– Да, я шел по вашим следам, но не успел.  
Он подошел ко мне, но я не обернулась – поправила волосы Фристсвит, отогнала от нее назойливую мошку.  
– Можешь не сожалеть. То золото, что мы везли, не заслуживало твоих усилий. Зато их кровь не замарала твой меч.  
– Что ж, если и были сокровища, они достались не мне, не церковникам, а успевшим сбежать голодранцам, – плеча коснулось нечто твердое, я дернулась и обнаружила, что Утред отстегнул от пояса короткий меч и протягивал его мне. Он тут же пошел в дело: сжав волосы в пучок, я сделала их еще короче, но зато одинаковой длины.  
– Так лучше, – согласился Утред. – Как защититься им, ты уже знаешь.  
– Ты куда?! – возмутилась я, хотя хотела кричать: «Только не оставляй меня одну! Я сомкну губы и больше не стану попрекать тебя! Только не бросай меня здесь!»  
– Некоторых из них нужно похоронить, – Утред кивнул в сторону мертвецов.  
– Я с тобой!  
Он не возражал.  
Мужчин мы уложили в одну могилу.  
– Он был одним из стрелков на "Хеахенгелеме", – пояснил Утред об одном из мертвых воинов, самым старшим из тех, кому было поручено сопровождение. Не помню, как его имя, мы заманили его на корабль хитростью. Для морской качки он был не создан, но все же ухватился за немалое жалование.  
«Хеанхельмом» назывался один из флагманов моего отца. Когда-то Утред командовал им, так как знался с датчанами и обучился от них морскому делу, этим опытом он делился с солдатами Уэссекса. Однако, воспользовавшись кораблем в походе против христиан бриттов, он потерял эту должность. Монах Ассер, рассказывая нам о землях Англии и ее народах, как-то упомянул о бесчестных деяниях Утреда, предательски воспользовавшегося доверием Альфреда и укравшего корабль. Ассер воочию видел, как, вступив в сговор с колдуньей Королевой теней, Безбожник Утред предал короля Передура, объединившись с его врагом, язычником Свейном. И все же Свейн погиб при Этандуне, и погиб не без участия Безбожника. Значит, если и была на нортумберийце вина, то он искупил ее кровью врага.  
Для Фритствит я сплела венок из ромашек, чтобы украсить ее чело, как будто она невеста, на плечи ей накинула свой плащ, только брошь дракона оставила себе: не понравилось бы после всего ей такое украшение.  
Убитый Утредом разбойник остался непогребенный на съедение диким зверям. Но, похоронив покойников, вместе с ними не удалось упокоить попранную справедливость и жажду возмездия: один против четверых. Оказалось, не один.  
Неодобрительно окинув меня взглядом от макушки до ног, Утред велел оставаться возле разоренной повозки. В этот раз я решила сохранить гордость и не плестись за ним следом, ведь мне было над чем подумать и без взращивания негодования от пренебрежения собственной персоной. Прежде чем уйти, Утред предал мне послание, запечатанное королевской печатью.  
При самом тщательнейшем осмотре снаружи послание казалось подлинным. Вскрыв его, раскрылась и правда о том, кто написал его, и почему оно было доставлено именно мне.  
«Госпожа Этельфлед, – это была рука Виллибальда, и словно его мягкий голос звучал между строк. Не было загадки в том, как монах завладел печатью: отправляясь в дорогу, отец оставлял ее на хранение доверенной особе – проверенному божьему человеку, – но и речи не могло быть о том, что тот ею воспользуется. Виллибальд наверняка давал отчет, чем это грозит ему, но все же рискнул ради растерянной девчонки, однажды заглянувшей в тихий скрипторий. – Я не успел переговорить с твоей матерью, госпожой Этельсвит, о твоих сомнениях до твоего отъезда. Помня об обещании не оставить тебя в сомнениях, я позволил смелость просить помощи господина Утреда, величайшего из воинов, которых мне довелось встречать. Если твой выбор – подчиниться воли отца и выйти замуж – доверься этому человеку. Если же ты укрепилась в вере, попроси его сопровождать вас до Винтанкестера или же отошли, но не обидь неблагодарностью. Покажи письмо Селвину – он старший в вашем отряде, – растолкуй как выгодно тебе, потом при возможности незаметно сожги, как будто оно затерялось в дороге. Будь благоразумна и действуй осторожно и обдуманно. Благослови и надоумь тебя Господь, дитя».  
«Госпожа Этельфлед», какое строгое начало, и «дитя» в финале. Я думала, что после всего происшедшего разучилась улыбаться. Талант Виллибальда скоро и ровно писать сыграли с ним дурную шутку. Он писал за отцом, в путешествии писал за нортумберийским королем Гутрумом, принявшим христианское имя Этельстан, писал за Ассером и стал косноязычным, когда пришлось писать за себя. Хотя, судя по всему, и в этот раз за его спиной стоял некто, диктовавший ему хитрый план моего спасения из монастырских стен. Что значит «не обидь неблагодарностью»? Может, то, что вместе с письмом должно пропасть и некоторая, если не вся часть золота, что мы везли? Не зря Утред потом так интересовался сундуками.  
Улыбка сошла с моих губ. Мой спаситель шел не по моему следу, а по следу золота. Это справедливо: за все нужно платить. Вот только теперь мне нечем его «разумно отблагодарить».  
Костер, где наш отряд варил нехитрую снедь, уже почти догорел. Я оживила его, подбросив сухих трав, а потом веток. Когда пламя разгорелось достаточно и заплясало красными языками, бросила туда послание от Виллибальда. Огонь не сразу принял жертву: долго пробовал, ласкал – в нос попал запах паленой шкуры ягненка. Вот тут меня как иглой кольнуло. Сначала коротким мечом, потом руками я выкатила послание, подула, притоптала, а затем, чуть ли не обжигаясь, сунула за пазуху. За сегодняшний день меня предавали дважды: сначала мать, потом соплеменники. Я верила, что Виллибальд – друг, но, если он обманут, это послание спасет его шею. Я же выявлю отцу предателя.  
А в котелке над костром осталась почти нетронутая похлебка из козленка, но только я протянула нож, чтобы поддеть кусочек мяса, как позади меня прозвучало:  
– Надень это.  
– Ты предлагаешь мне одежду убитого тобою мальчишки?! – мое возмущение вылилось в крик, поскольку я узнала наряд.  
– Ты убила, – холодно осадил меня Утред, а потом внезапно похвалил: – Хороший удар.  
– Как такое могло произойти? – это не Длань Господня избавила меня от преследования, а моя собственная рука и шпилька. Я с удивлением рассматривала ее, теперь сжимающую расчехленный нож. Наверно, нарушив заповедь «не убий», следовало испытывать раскаяние. Или ликование от хоть малого, но возмездия. Ничего. Как будто я прихлопнула назойливого комара. Много лет позже я все же поняла, что Плукка стал той рекой между двух берегов: невинной девочки, живущей мечтами, и жестокой властительницы Мерсии. Я забываю лица и имена ушедших врагов и друзей, но только не его.  
– Повезло. Иначе бы лежала в могиле, как твоя служанка, – Утред пихнул ненавистные тряпки мне в руки, а я, закусив губу, неожиданно их приняла.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я при тебе переодевалась? – огрызнулась я.  
– Не искушай, бесполезно. Я помню тебя почти младенцем. Мои глаза никогда не увидят в тебе женщину, – а моя рука под сапогами и одеждой убитого разбойника сжимала нож. Очень неразумно Утред не отнял его. Он понял это или то, что речь его была оскорбительной, но он улыбнулся и добавил примирительно: – Мальчишка, пусть и смазливый, привлечет меньше внимания, чем красивая девушка в роскошном платье.  
– Разве ты не защитишь меня? – его улыбка сотворила какое-то непонятное волшебство. Один удар сердца назад я готова была убить его, а теперь улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Если ты согласна принять мою защиту.  
– У меня нет другого выбора.  
– Тогда поторопись.


	3. Chapter 3

И я поплелась к повозке. Откинула желание изрезать на мелкие части чужие обноски и стала послушно их одевать. Штаны, широкая рубаха – я опоясала ее, и получилось вполне сносно, – короткая куртка без рукавов с потертым мехом; главное, нигде не жало. Сапоги были точно не по размеру, но и к этому можно было привыкнуть. Если потуже затянуть ремни от щиколоток до середины икр, то не спадут по дороге. Мне пришла мысль, что лучше тайника для несожжённого письма не найти, туда и пристроила опасное послание.  
Когда я вышла, Утред остался доволен осмотром. Видимо, из меня получился неплохой мальчишка.  
– А что делать с этим? – я вытащила из повозки мой девичий наряд и короткий меч.  
– Этому хорошо быть здесь, – Утред прикрепил сакс у меня на поясе, а относительно моего платья и сандалий заявил: – Это я пока приберегу.  
Мне стало неловко за собственное недоверие. Утред передал мне свое оружие, он считал меня не пленницей, не изнеженной дочерью короля, а равной себе. Ну, почти равной.  
Одной из лошадей, кусачему гнедому жеребцу, довольно упрямому, удалось сбежать от разбойников. Утред нашел его, когда ходил за одеждой Плукки, и вновь вернул на место стоянки.  
– Справишься? – Утред укоротил стремена так, чтобы они были по моим ногам, а потом попытался подсадить меня в седло.  
– Еще бы, – я отвергла помощь.  
Утред отошел к своему коню, предпочтя понаблюдать, что будет дальше.  
Взобраться на спину зловредному жеребцу оказалось делом нехитрым, но дальше возникли некоторые трудности. Зверюга прекрасно понимала, что на ней не ее прежний хозяин, а кто-то гораздо легче и, значит, слабее. Он попытался меня скинуть, взбрыкнув задними ногами, после весь вытянулся, готовый помчать, как укушенный. Я вжалась ногами в его бока, натянула повод и стала чуть ли не единым целым со строптивцем, уже и плечи стали как не мои от напряжения, а его шея вывернулась. И вдруг как из лука выпустили стрелу. Напряжение разом спало. Жеребец покорился и признал во мне хозяйку.  
– Неплохо, моя леди, – похвалил Утред.  
– Разве я теперь леди? Я Утред Бесстрашный! Победитель чудовищ и великанов!  
– А кто же тогда я? – Утред, несмотря на кольчугу, довольно легко, как по мне, вскочил в седло.  
– Ты – Утред Сломанный Нос! – ответила я не задумываясь, но тут же поправилась. – Самый храбрый воин и мой друг!  
– Значит, нас тут два Утреда? – рассмеялся он, а я вместе с ним и снова осеклась.  
Вот только недавно мы похоронили саксов, добрых христиан. Их убили не датчане, а саксы, возможно, также считавшие себя добрыми христианами. То, что хоть частично, но возмездие свершилось, слабое утешение. И уж точно не повод веселиться над их могилами.  
– А твоего друга звали Селвин.  
И все опять не так! Утред, видимо, уставший от смены моих настроений, нахмурился.  
– Какого друга?  
– С которым ты плавал на «Хеахенгеле».  
Мама говорила, что несдержанный нрав – беда моя. И горя я с ним еще нахлебаюсь. Сердитая на себя, а не на Утера, я ужарила пятками в бока коня, пуская его в карьер. Кто бы знал, что так можно разгорячить тело, но остудить горячую голову.  
Копыта моего скакуна ломали сухие травы, сминали васильки. На какое-то время я снова забылась, я была свободна. Я летела! Вот только куда? Наверно, Утред привык к моим причудам: я уже значительно от него удалилась, но он не собирался меня преследовать.  
Мне пришлось возвращаться, совсем немного сбавив прыть коня; я сделала еще круг, а потом уже заставила коня идти рядом с конем Утреда.  
– Ты не стал меня догонять.  
– А зачем? – и бровью не повел мой сопровождающий.  
– Потому, что ты обещал защищать меня, – это же было так очевидно.  
– Но я не обещал быть тебе нянькой. Желаешь – скачи на все четыре стороны. Нет – подчиняйся.  
Как-то так случилось, что, кто бы ни говорил об Утреде Безбожнике, он отмечал суровый, мрачный нрав. Может, они и не стремились увидеть его настоящего? Это как устрицу, не присмотревшись, легко принять за камень, обманувшись плотными створками. Суровость Утреда была его защитой: присмотрись внимательней и найдешь веселого, доброго, храброго человека. К тому же верного, что такая редкость. Его легко было назначить на роль героя, и честь – считать своим другом.  
– Буду подчиняться, – заверила я. – А куда мы направляемся?  
– В безопасное место, – последовал ответ.  
Хорошо. Если Утред считает меня ребенком настолько, чтобы не посвящать в планы, касающиеся лично меня, то пусть и на мое обещание подчиняться смотрит, как на обещание ребенка.  
– Мы не доедем туда.  
– Почему это? – как мне показалось, мой защитник слишком спокойно принял такое заявление.  
– Еще раньше я умру от голода.  
– Мы едем в Кокххэм. Там ты будешь в безопасности до приезда отца.  
В Кокххэм! Что может быть лучше? Это тот самый, что возле Лундена, города воистину легендарного. Место, облюбованное еще римлянами, было многолюдным и густо заселенным. Торговцы и ремесленники, церкви и рынки – все было там. А храбрости горожанам было не занимать. Флот датчан, штурмующих Лунден, насчитывал чуть меньше чем четыреста кораблей. Город был обречен, но сдался не сразу. Хоть многие жители успели покинуть город, но оставшихся горожан ждала страшная участь. Месть захватчиков оказалась ужасна. Дети и женщины, старики, раненые воины были преданы пыткам, а позже убиты. Попировав знатно на их останках, датчане выжгли город дотла, но только лишь затем, чтобы начать его отстраивать. Слишком уж соблазнительной цитаделью оказалось место. Официально Лунден находился на землях Мерсии, но с южной стороны граничил с Уэссексом, а с восточной – с землями, захваченными датчанином Гутрумом. Расположение города позволяло датчанам защищать свои корабли, а потому требовало укреплений. Силами врагов, но Лунден стал возрождаться. Саксы также начали возвращаться. Оставив старый город пришельцам, они строили свои вокруг него свои хижины. Город разрастался. Благое дело, но оно ставило под угрозу свободу Уэссекса. Потому укреплялись и мы. В самой близи от Лундена находился другой город-бург, сторожевая башня на пути викингов – Кокххэм. И хозяином, знак особого королевского доверия, там был Утред. Там же была его семья: жена и сын. Не то чтобы я любила возиться с младенцами, но мне было любопытно: а может, этот ребенок окажется каким-то особенным? К тому же совсем рядом были враги, это давало какое-то необъяснимое чувство, похожее на предвкушение. Только когда мы думаем от сладостях, то щекотка ощущается во рту, а когда о грядущих приключениях, то где-то в груди, в области сердца.  
Напрасно я подумала о еде. Желудок предательски заурчал.  
– В Коккхэм так в Коккхэм, – я попыталась отвлечь Утреда от постыдных звуков. Не получилось.  
– Продержись еще немного. Скоро деревня, – посоветовал Утред.  
– До деревни, так и быть, мы с Лламреем продержимся.  
– Кто такой Лламрей? – вообще-то не сложно было догадаться, кого из нас четверых, включая лошадей, могут звать Лламреем. Но раз нужны были пояснения, пришлось пояснять.  
– Он, – кивнула на скакуна подо мной.  
– Странное имя.  
– Так звали коня короля Артура, – о легендарном короле я узнала от бретонки Исеулт, погибшей возлюбленной Утреда. – Знаешь такого?  
– Я не настолько стар, чтобы знать его лично, – спокойно отвечал он. – Но слышал. Он знатно гонял саксов, когда те явились на эту землю.  
– Может, поэтому он и не встал нам на помощь в великом сражении, как было обещано. А я так ждала.  
Мы проехали холм с остатками римского рубежа; от сторожевой башни почти ничего не осталось, только торчащий с вызовом еще не разрушенный угол, а стены почти сравнялись с землей, только серые камни среди зеленой травы. Сменится поколение, и от римского символа порядка ничего не останется. Развалины напоминали некогда великого воина, сломленного годами. Глупцы насмехаются над его немощью, не понимая, что сила его теперь не в мече, а в знаниях.  
– Назови коня Витнер, – посоветовал Утред, совсем неверно истолковывая мое молчание. Наш наставник, монах Ассер, будучи сам бретонцем, не особо жаловал своих соотечественников. «Гильдас не без основания писал, – говорил он, – Господь отдал бриттов в руки саксов из-за их грехов. Теперь презренный народ, не принявший единого Бога, вынужден ютиться у неплодородных берегов. Но саксы приняли милость божью как должное. И вот настал их черед! Господь наслал на эту землю датчан как кару на грешников». После таких наставлений Ассер обычно вспоминал Утреда Безбожника, рассказывая о его преступлениях.  
– Витнер? Мучитель? – мой жеребец фыркнул, отгоняя муху, пытавшуюся сесть ему на нос, но получилось, словно выразил недовольство.  
– Так звали моего коня. Злющий, как демон, и специально обученный для битв. Жаль, не удалось испробовать.  
Мы свернули на то, что осталось от римской дороги. То и дело стали попадаться белые овечки, потом поля, засеянные пшеницей, а значит, скоро должна была показаться и обещанная вожделенная деревня, где меня ждала еда и отдых.  
– И что с ним случилось?  
– Украли, – равнодушно ответил Утред, хотя было бы удивительно, что он так просто спустил это вору и не пытался его найти и наказать. Я прикусила язычок, чтобы не приставать с вопросами, как это могло произойти: вряд ли моему спутнику хочется вспоминать года плена и рабства. Случайно или просто зачесался нос, но Утред коснулся места перелома.  
– Нет уж. Мой конь останется Лламреем. Я уже украла твое имя. Было бы совсем бесчестно еще и коня украсть.  
– И об имени, госпожа: оставь его себе. Теперь ты мой сын Утред Утредсон. И постарайся помнить, что ты мальчик.  
– Это будет нетрудно! – выкрикнула я и ударила Лламрея пятами в бока.  
За своей спиной я услышала звук рога. Утред предупреждал жителей деревни о гостях.  
Деревня называлась Туданвис, земельный надел Туды. Он получил его как награду, приведя людей на битву при Этандуне и храбро сражаясь с датчанами. Это мы узнали чуть позже, расспросив местных. Наверно, жители Туданвиса считали, что их тан силен, а местечко защищено насколько возможно достаточно. Деревня была окружена рвом и частоколом. Судя по домикам, сразу становилось ясно, куда исчезало римское укрепление. Его по камням для строительства своих жилищ растаскали предприимчивые поселяне. Из отделанного камня в центре деревни гордо высилась часовня, дом тана также был каменным и, как положено, находился в северной части Туданвиса, и даже жилая гостиница, в которой мы с Утредом остановились, была каменной.  
Комната, которую нам выделили, по словам Утреда была вполне сносной. Лучше, чем ночевать на конюшне, как ему часто приходилось. Хотя, как по мне, лучше бы нам довелось спать там. Комнатушка находилась на втором этаже, а под низом были кладовые и хозяйские покои. Только спускаться нужно было не через них, а по одной из деревянных наружных лестниц, служащих выходом для вторых этажей. Она была такой мрачной: сквозь маленькое окошко почти у потолка проникало совсем мало света. На полу были два тюфяка и солома, но по стоящему запаху создавалось впечатление, что прежние жильцы предпочитали справлять нужду на месте, а не выходить на улицу. Я помогала Утреду стаскивать кольчугу и искренне надеялась, что он не оставит меня в этой зловонной тюрьме: до того, как нас привел сюда сын хозяина, мой нос учуял другой запах, манящий, желанный – запах жарящего мяса.  
– Хорошо! – Утред размял плечи, сведя лопатки.  
– А я могу сделать еще лучше. Стань на колени, – я тоже размяла ладони.  
– Что ты задумала, лиса? Я не собираюсь даже в шутку преклонять пред тобой колени.  
Жалко, что Утред мне не доверял, считая все игрой. Но я и правда знала способ снимать боль усталости война. Однажды использовала его на отце, когда тот попросил размять ему плечи после долгого пути.  
– Тогда присядь на циновку. Тебе понравится.  
– Нет уж, – крякнул Утред. – Или ты о голоде забыла?  
– Не забыла! Идем! – не хочет – нечего и настаивать. В конце концов мой пустой желудок требовал жертвоприношения и настаивал, что он важнее, чем уставшие плечи Утреда.  
Холл гостиницы был в старых традициях деревянным, разве что обложен снаружи глиной для надежности. У двери нас встречала косматая собака, она с интересом вглядывалась на выходящих их холла людей, ожидая подачки, и с равнодушием на входящих. Однако, когда прошли мы, она вдруг дернулась и щелкнула зубами, пытаясь поймать пролетавшего шершня.  
Внутри, несмотря на летнюю духоту, посреди зала пылал костер, на котором жарилась всякая снедь. Те посетители, кто был побогаче, сидели поближе к нему. Те, что победнее, ютились поближе к стенам. В основном это были мужчины. Они ели сыр и мясо, пили эль. Пока не принесли нашу еду, я всматривалась в каждого: вдруг среди них были те, кто гуляли на сокровища, омытые кровью Фритсвит и наших защитников. Женщин в холле было мало. Они крутились между столами, также присматриваясь к посетителям и иногда присаживаясь за тот или иной столик. Они вели себя слишком дерзко. Неправильно. Одни мужчины хватали их, другие грубо выпроваживали, но это не мешало им дарить улыбки иным посетителям. Я знала слово, обозначающие подобных женщин...  
Но потом нам принесли мясо! И шлюхи, и разбойники перестали существовать, когда предо мной возник хорошо зажаренный сочный кусок свиного бока. Наивен тот, кто считает, что отпрыски короля питаются мясом, едят его, сколько хотят и когда хотят. «Пища должна быть скромной, – говорит отец. – Скромность приятна Господу. Тогда как невоздержанность, что в деяниях, что в словах, что в еде, наказывается». Отец приводил в пример себя и свою язву. Мы язвой не страдали, но также вынуждены были есть пресные каши.  
Может, дочери короля и не приличествует накидывается на еду, набивать род и вытирать жир рукавом. Но я ведь была не я, а мальчик. Мужчинам же позволяется многое.  
– Какой голодный! Настоящий волчонок! – наша пара заинтересовала хозяйку гостиницы. Женщину молодую, слегка полноватую, но, в общем-то, не уродину.  
– Ррррр! – мое рычание кроме шутки означало: иди прочь по своим делам.  
– Какой сердитый волчонок. А отец у тебя щедрый, – хозяйка подсела на лавку рядом с Утредом. – Такой напиток здесь не в почете, но для твоего сынишки сейчас принесут молока.  
– Мне и воды хватит! – огрызнулась я, продолжая давать понять навязчивой хозяйке, что ее компания нас тяготит. Только вот Утред был со мной не согласен.  
– Спасибо тебе, добрая женщина, – мой сопровождающий приободрился, развернулся к соблазнительнице, она же очаровательно ему улыбнулась, склонилась так, чтобы казалось случайно коснуться его руки своими грудями.  
Они ворковали, как голуби весной, а у меня аппетит пропал от возмущения. Я не знала жену Утера Гизелу, но слышала, что, когда его продали в рабство, она укрылась в монастыре, чтобы не позволить брату выдать себя замуж за нелюбимого. Кто знает, что сложнее: терпеть побои или ждать без надежды? Однако Гизела дождалась. И разве не заслуживала она почтения и верности после всего пережитого? У меня ответ был однозначным. А вот Утред Безбожник не задумываясь променял преданную женщину-сокровище на толстую корову, стоило той только выменем потрясти. Понятно о чем договорившись, Утред и хозяйка, которую, кстати, звали Кинетрит, встали.  
– Куда ты? А как же я? – на мои возмущения Кинетрит только рассмеялась.  
– Давай с нами, малыш. Я и с двоими управлюсь. Или, может, хочешь «поиграть» с Беей? Ты же еще не был с женщиной?  
– Мал он еще для таких игр, – сказал отрезал Утред. – Сходи посмотри за Лламреем. Или можешь кольчугу мою почистить. И польза, и время быстро пройдет.  
– Вот еще! – фыркнула я.  
– Тогда поиграй с Эдальхаром, – предложила более приятное по ее мнению занятие Кинетрит и добавила: – Мой сын присмотрит за твоим мальчиком.  
Они все равно ушли. Тогда как Эдельхарм, сутулый, плотноватый мальчишка, с торчащими ушами и волосами гладкими и жирными, словно он их салом смазывал или тот пес, что у двери лежал, долго лизал, слишком серьезно воспринял поручение следить за мной.  
– Идем. Сейчас покормлю поросят и подумаю, чем тебя занять, чтобы не ныл.  
Я пошла за ним только потому, что в зале начали надо мной посмеиваться и отпускать шуточки. Зато когда я увидела ведро с помоями, предназначенных на корм свиньям, в голову мне пришла одна злая идея.  
– Давай я их покормлю. Люблю поросят и свинок. Они такие забавные.  
– Держи. А я сейчас еще ведро соображу! – наивный Эдельхарм обрадовался возможности переложить часть своей работы на чужие плечи. – Хлев там!  
– Хорошо-хорошо, – я даже честно сделала несколько шагов в сторону, где за деревянной загородкой хрюкали голодные свиньи, а потом повернула к нашему пристанищу.  
Не так легко было втащить ведро наверх, но, задавшись целью, главное верно ей следовать. За это время Утред уже успел завалить хозяйку и пользовал ее полным ходом.  
– Я же сказал: побудь снаружи, – проворчал сердито Утред, замирая.  
– А я говорю: держи награду! – и содержимое ведра плюхнулось на неверного мужа. Смотреть на мокрого, перепачканного объедками Утреда было смешно и одновременно страшно. Я не собиралась искушать судьбу и бросилась наутек, немного потерявшись, проскочила тот вход, которым нам велели спускаться. А спустившись на землю, угодила ногой в помойную яму. Этим выходом хозяйка пользовалась, чтобы сбрасывать нечистоты постояльцев. Хоть так, но Утред был отомщен.  
– Эрслинг! Задница! – если бы моя матушка услышала от меня такие слова, то схватила бы, что под руку попадется, и так отходила, что вряд ли бы я смогла на следующий день встать.  
– Вот ты где! А ну пойдем со мной! – меня нашел Эдельхарм. Я же подумала, что в его присутствии Утред не станет бить меня. – Вот он.  
Эдельхарм вывел меня к незнакомой женщине, темноглазой, худощавой, красивой.  
– Ты и есть сын Утреда? – спросила она.  
– Я Утред Утредсон, – только и оставалось подтвердить мне. И тут мир потемнел. Кто-то сзади накинул на мою голову мешок. Я пыталась крикнуть, но мне зажали рот, повалили на плечо, потом, видимо, в повозку, придавили так, что я и пискнуть не могла. Я пыталась брыкаться. Но бесполезно.


	4. Chapter 4

Не знаю, сколько мы ехали, но когда меня наконец-то освободили, деревни уже не было видно. Мы находились возле реки. Незнакомка сидела у каменного креста, указывающему на брод реки. Ее спутник, светловолосый силач, возился возле телеги.  
– Я Брида, – представилась женщина. – Я друг твоего отца. Даже не знала, что у Утреда такой взрослый сын.  
– Тогда как ты можешь называть себя его другом, если ничего о нем не знаешь и к тому же крадешь его наследника?  
– Почему краду? Приглашаю на встречу, которой он будет, несомненно, рад, – усмехнулась Брида и похлопала место рядом с собой. Подожди, неужели отец тебе ничего обо мне не рассказывал?  
Чтобы не попасть и не выдать себя, я решила молчать рыбой. Меня никто не собирался удерживать. Моим похитителям я нужна была лишь как приманка, чтобы заманить Утреда. Хорошему воину не составит труда справиться с парой вроде как невооруженных людей, тем более с женщиной. Им стоило бояться, а не мне. И все же я постаралась в ожидании спасителя устроиться как можно дальше от похитителей, чтобы если случится стычка не стать для них щитом. Пока ждала спасителя, постаралась рассмотреть похитителей внимательнее, чтобы понять, кто они и зачем им Утред понадобился.  
– А если мой отец не найдет вас? – время шло, и меня все больше одолевали сомнения.  
– Найдет. Одна серебряная монета, и тот же мальчишка, что сдал тебя нам, передаст Утреду послание: искать своего отпрыска у каменного креста, – пояснила Брида. Она успела снять платок, подняла волосы, закалывая вверх.  
– Ты такая щедрая, – фыркнула я.  
– О чем вы там говорите? Может, отец сам рад был избавиться от щенка, и мы ждем напрасно, – начал проявлять нетерпение мужчина. Вроде бы понятное чувство, и ничего необычного в его словах, но у меня все похолодело внутри от ужаса. Мой похититель говорил на языке датчан.  
– Пока что тебе нечего бояться, – Брида хищно оскалилась. – Пока что… А вот и он!  
Я и радовалась, и растерялась одновременно. Может, стоило крикнуть и предупредить об опасности? Я не заметила засады. Похитителей все так же было двое, но даже два датчанина в самом сердце Уэсекса – уже нехорошо. Что еще больше настораживало – телега. Там были бочки, в каких обычно эль хранят, и для двоих этого явно было много.  
– С тобой все в порядке? – сердито спросил Утред.  
Я не успела открыть рот, чтобы натравить защитника на коварных датчан, как заговорила Брида.  
– Даже волос с его головы не упал. И все же: откуда взялся этот мальчик? Разве твой сын от христианки не умер? Да и для него он слишком взрослый.  
– Взялся оттуда, откуда и все берутся. Из той самой щели, Утред уже успел спешиться. – Когда ты бросила меня в Хаманфунте, одна добрая женщина сумела утешить. Она утверждает, что это мой сын, я решил поверить.  
– Может, и так. Смущается и краснеет он так же легко, как ты в его возрасте, Брида сделала несколько шагов по направлению ко мне, я же поспешила ретироваться за спину Утреда. – Вчера я жгла травы, призывая тебя: наша встреча не игра случая, а воля богов. И Рагнару есть, что тебе сказать.  
– Рагнар здесь? – искренне удивился Утред.  
– Даже ближе, чем ты думаешь, – заверила Брида. Она уже устраивалась на телеге, как будто знала: Утред не отвергнет ее предложение. Весь разговор шел на датском, я же, отцепив от седла коня Утреда повод Лламрея, гладила лошадь, за нехитрым действием пряча свой интерес. Пусть даже Утред думает, что я ничего не понимаю.  
– Разве мы не едем в Коккхэм? – с самым невиннейшим видом поинтересовалась я.  
Утред отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Не сейчас. Сначала сделаем небольшой крюк. Держись возле меня и слушайся.  
– Да-да, – искренне заверила я. Если Утред и готов был предать Уэссекс, то Господь послал меня спасти королевство. Я стану ушами и глазами отца в стане врагов.  
Мы пересекли реку, углубились далеко в лес. Плутали достаточно долго, тьма уже успела поглотить свет, когда показались отблески костров среди деревьев, а Брида провозгласила:  
– Вот и мы!  
Ее приветствовали радостные возгласы. Сразу же несколько мужчин оказались у телеги и взялись за бочки, стаскивая их. Если бы только эль интересовал датчан. Несколько бородачей окружили нас с Утером. Один, тот, что был ближе ко мне, показался настоящим демоном. Лицо его было словно перерублено глубоким шрамом ото лба до щеки.  
– Лошади хороши, Олаф. Но что за бесполезное дерьмо у них к спинам прилипло? – спросил он. Вот тут я даже губу чуть не прикусила. Благодаря сказкам Оттора после произнесения плохого слова я правда уверовала, что смогу понимать датчан. – На женщин непохожи. Разве что мальчишку в платье обрядить.  
– Спроси у Бриды. Хотя мальчишку если что, можно еще и съесть, – последнее было сказано на английском, чтобы и до меня дошло. Я вздрогнула, и это вызвало смех у большей части датчан. Только не у того, что со шрамом.  
– Что он сказал? – переспросил тот, а когда ему перевели, хлопнул меня по бедру.  
– Скажи ему, Олаф, что мне по вкусу такое молодое мясо.  
Олаф, тот самый датчанин, что сопровождал Бриду, тут же исполнил его просьбу.  
Утред дернул своего коня, загораживая меня, и датчанам под недовольный ропот пришлось отступить.  
– Скажи этому выплодку шлюхи, Олаф, что если он продолжит распускать руки и язык, то останется без причандала.  
Теперь Олаф не торопился переводить сказанное.  
– Что эта свинья прохрюкала? – может, датчанин и не разобрал сказанного, но смысл до него точно дошел.  
У меня внутри все оцепенело от ужаса. Пока не желая себе даже представлять, что вот-вот может произойти, я делала то, зачем сюда и явилась: судорожно считала датчан. И насчитав лишь малую толику – три десятка, – остановилась: это наш бесславный конец!  
Время нарушило свой бег. Между несколькими судорожными ударами сердца прошла целая вечность. Датчане вдруг начали расступаться, пропуская вождя. Почему-то сразу мне бросились в глаза множество браслетов на его руках, потом удивила открытая, добродушная улыбка, а потом высокий рост: на полголовы выше моего защитника, а он точно был самый высокий из людей, которых знала, не считая Стеапу. Брида спрыгнула из повозки, на мгновение прильнула к подходящему – явный знак особого положения.  
– Брат! Утред! – он раскрыл объятия. – Порою нити Прях так причудливо переплетаются.  
– Рагнар! – Утред и предводитель датчан, и правда по-родственному поприветствовали друг друга.  
– Я говорила, что видела его во сне, – тихо сказала Брида, но, думаю, услышали ее многие. Особенно те, что уже готовы были лишить гостей жизни.  
– А это?.. – кивнул на меня великан.  
– Мой сын.  
Я спешилась следом за Утредом. Но пока что не решалась и полшажка сделать от Лламрея, но за меня все решил Рагнар. Преодолеть расстояние между нами ему стоило пару шагов. Он подхватил меня, так что ноги оказались оторванными от земли. Сделал пол-оборота, сжимая в медвежьих объятиях, а потом только опустил.  
– Тебя никто здесь не съест, парень, – пообещал он.  
Как же! Я старалась сделать вид, что не заметила, как тот самый задира со шрамом лязгнул на меня зубами, показывая отсутствие некоторых из них.  
Невероятная дневная жара сменилась приятной прохладой. Воздух был необычный, как после грозы, такой пьянящий. Где-то вдалеке действительно бушевала стихия, гремел гром и вспыхивали молнии. Но здесь на небе не было ни облачка. Я задумалась, не датское ли это колдовство? Думала лениво, больше прислушиваясь к неспешным разговорам. Мы мирно сидели у костра Рагнара. Я ела зажаренную на рожне печень косули, и угощение не становилось мне поперек горла. Спокойствие и азарт вернулись ко мне. Я дочь своего отца, а ему пришлось гораздо сложнее: переодевшись бардом пробраться в стан врага. Варварам чужда высокая поэзия, но Альфреду удалось усладить их слуг, провести разведку под самым носом, а уходя, еще и спасти Стеапу и несчастную монахиню, подвергшуюся насилию датчан.  
Утред, Рагнар и Брида пили эль и вели неспешные беседы, а я слушала. Утреду пришлось снова рассказать историю «моего рождения», только Рагнар оказался гораздо дотошнее Бриды, удовлетворившейся короткой отговоркой.  
– И как зовут мать твоего первенца?  
– Энфлед, – Утред запил ответ элем.  
Мне понравился такой выбор «матери». Та Энфлед, которую я знала, была в свите моей матери ее главной советчицей и почти что подругой, если жена короля может позволить себе такую вольность. При этом Энфлед была мудра и добра, чтобы иногда прикрывать, если они не переходили пределы разумного, наши шалости перед своей госпожой. Я не поняла, что сказала вмещавшаяся в разговор Брида, но, видимо, нечто неприятное об Энфлед, так как Рагнар тут же спросил:  
– И ты точно уверен, что это твой сын?  
– Она назвала его Утредом, – невозмутимо заявил «папаша», продолжая попивать эль.  
Я даже подавилась куском и закашляла, так хотелось высказать все, что думаю, и лжецу, и злословам.  
– Держи, – Рагнар сказал так, чтобы я поняла, и протянул недопитую кружку эля.  
– Нет! – строго сказал Утред, и я одернула руку.  
– Такой кроткий и послушный. Не в монахи ли его готовишь? – снова вмешалась Брида, причем говорила по-английски, чтобы спровоцировать. У нее это получилось.  
– Я буду воином! Убийцей… – последнюю угрозу я договорить не успела, так как моя голова оказалась зажата подмышкой Утреда.  
– Это он сейчас тихий, – примирительно заявил мой спаситель. – А так думаю, не связать ли его, пока не доберемся до Коххэма.  
«Отцу было сложнее. Ему в захваченном Сиппанхаймме приходилось слышать бахвальства датчан и как они поносят Господа нашего и не сметь возразить», – успокаивая себя так, я решила, что лучше притворюсь спящей. Немного позевала для вида. Потом устроилась на земле, поджав колени и положив голову под голову сумку, где хранились мой девичий плащ, платье, и внимательно слушала. Кое-что начало проясняться. Датчане не использовали чары невидимости. Днем они посылали разведчиков, неотличимых от жителей Уэссекса, а ночью шли по их следам, обходя наши поселения.  
– Я помню нашу клятву не воевать друг против друга.  
– Знают ли это те, кто прибудут в Лунден? Ты говорил: «Занять остров», – полагаю, речь идет о Воденес-Айе. А это уже явная угроза и мне, и Коккхэму. Кроме клятвы Альфреду еще есть клятва Гизеле защищать ее.  
– Ты не нарушишь клятву Альфреду, если просто ничего не станешь предпринимать. Что же клятвы твоей жене, твое логово – самое безопасное место для твоего семейства. Восточная стена слишком крепка. У Альфреда есть другая брешь.  
– Идем, иначе сейчас залью костер, – если бы Утред, поднимаясь, не зацепил меня, я бы и не поняла, что задремала. – Спи, – приказал мой защитник.  
Утред с Рагнаром скрылись за кустами, оставив меня с Бридой. Притворяться спящей уже не имело смысла, и я решила попробовать выведать нужные сведения другим путем.  
– Вы же знаете, что вам нельзя здесь находиться? Тогда зачем вы здесь? – не очень хорошее начало, но это первое, что пришло мне в голову.  
– Пришли узнать цены на рожь, – насмешливо парировала Брида, а потом протянула мне кружку эля. – Хочешь? Твой отец ничего не узнает.  
Благоразумие твердило отказаться, но Утред велел вести себя, как будто я мальчик, а мужчины и благоразумие – зачастую несовместимые вещи.  
– Давай! – я отхлебнула из протянутой Бридой кружки и не смогла сдержаться, слегка скривившись: напиток не пришелся по вкусу.  
– До дна! – прищурилась Брида. – Покажи, что ты мужчина.  
– А ты, женщина, покажи сиськи, – я вспомнила, как Эдуард приставал к одной из служанок.  
– Неужели тебе никогда не доводилось видеть женскую грудь? – Брида присела поближе, продолжая допрос.  
– Мне и датчан не доводилось видеть, и что? – тут я немного слукавила. Владение языком мы с братом оттачивали, слушая забавные рассказы Оттара Путешественника. Этот датчанин принес присягу отцу, а до этого успел побывать в самых далеких землях. Например, на пустынном севере, где живут храбрые охотники на лошадей-китов биармцы. Они не только делают из зубов диковинных зверей резные вещи, а шкуры выделывают для корабельных канатов, но и приручают их, чтобы ездить по морю так, как мы ездим по суши на лошадях. Еще были датчане-заложники, но Бриде это знать было не обязательно.  
– Хочешь взглянуть? – продолжала искушать Брида. – Выпей, и, может, я исполню твое желание.  
– Взглянуть на датчан или на твои сиськи? – я с сомнением посмотрела на почти полную кружку в своих руках.  
– А тебе бы больше чего хотелось?  
– Датчан. Женщины никогда не переведутся, а вот датчан, если их застанет патруль, могут и перебить как мошкару, – я снова вспомнила Эдуарда: именно так бы он и бахвалился, случись возможность.  
– Пей, – приказала Брида.  
Однажды Утред сказал: «Не доверяй датчанам». Тогда это была лишь детская игра, теперь же я понимала, что для Бриды это развлечение – насмешка над неопытным мальчишкой. И все же я осушила кружку и перевернула ее, показывая последние капли.  
– Идем, – кинула в костер обглоданную кость Брида. Она вскочила на ноги с быстротой и грацией куницы. У меня попытка оказалась неудачной: запутавшись в лямках сумки, я бы угодила в костер, если бы Брида меня не поддержала.  
– Уже ноги не держат? Ты такой слабый, парень?  
Пришлось оттолкнуть ее руку.  
– Справлюсь. Просто онемели.  
– Тогда поторопись, пока твой отец не вернулся, – Брида больше не оборачивалась на меня. Я оглядывалась и старалась все запомнить. Датчане не собирались укореняться здесь надолго, потому и не особо беспокоились об обустройстве лагеря. Наспех сделали несколько навесов. Мы миновали воткнутые в землю колья, на которых красовались начищенные до блеска шлемы. Несколько воинов усердно чистили кольчуги. Другие обосновались своими компаниями у отдельных костров, а Брида вела меня к одному из них, самому большому и яркому, там, где собралось больше всех людей. Одна бочка была вместо стола. Еще две перевернутые бочки, поставленные по обе стороны от такого стола, служили лавками. Два молодых воина сошлись не в шуточной борьбе на руках. Первый, с жидкой бородкой, в кожаной куртке без рукавов, явно проигрывал. Его же совсем безбородый соперник явно играл с товарищем. Позволял слегка пригнуть руку, словно начинал проигрывать, потом медленно начинал жать кипятящегося злящегося соперника, у которого даже жилы на лбу вздулись. Когда он вдруг почти начал одерживать победу, большинство окружавших мужчин громко начали поддерживать его, крича: «Вальди!». И вдруг звучно подала голос Брида: «Катла!». В тот же миг, легко, словно, словно сломав веточку, безбородый загнул руку соперника на свою сторону, прижав к бочке. При этом на выдохе он издал такой высокий звук, что я пришла в восторг от своего заблуждения: безбородый оказался женщиной!  
Случалось так, что женщинам из ополчения приходилось принимать участие в сражениях, но делали они это больше из-за спин мужчин. То, что женщина может быть воином, что она может быть равной мужчине по силе или даже сильнее мужчины, мне не приходило в голову.  
– Катла! – закричала я, выбросив кверху кулак.  
– Пойдем, – подтолкнула меня за плечо Брида.  
– Что значит «Катла»? – опомнившись, что чуть не выдала себя, невинно поинтересовалась я, когда мы немного отошли от этого костра.  
– Значит, если попросишь меня показать сиськи, я оторву тебе твой отросток.  
Я прыснула, но, когда Брида обернулась, быстро утерла нос рукавом, как будто чихнула. Мне казалось, что я изображаю безалаберного мальчишку так, словно и родилась такой. Я насчитала уже больше ста датчан, когда мы с Бридой подошли к другому костру. Там был уже знакомый мне Олаф, и хоть остальных мужчин Брида не удосужилась представить, но они отреагировали на меня так, словно знали всю жизнь: освободили место, налили эля.  
В этот раз он уже не показался мне таким мерзким. Напиток творил чудеса: мне стало легко и весело, а среди врагов я чувствовала себя так безопасно и свободно, словно с хорошими друзьями.  
– Так все-таки, зачем вы здесь? – беспечно спросила я Олафа, не надеясь, что он даст правдивый ответ. Датчанин же решил отшутиться иносказанием.  
– Давить сакских комаров, - Олаф выбросил вперед правую руку и резко сжал кулак. – Правда, одной рукой их уничтожать не дело. Пока приходится кормить. Но скоро… – Олаф хлопнул в ладоши, а потом развернул их, показывая кровавое пятно от раздавленной букашки.  
– Это наши комары. Они свирепеют от крови датчан, – мне и самой пришлось хлопнуть себя по щеке, чтобы прибить наглого кровососа.  
– Но что комар против викинга? – Олаф щелкнул меня по лбу.  
И тут у соседнего костра затянули песню, а у нашего ее подхватили. Вроде мотив незамысловатый: резкий и четкий, как биение сердца, как удары весел о морские волны. Они пели о храбром воине, спасшем возлюбленную от злобного тролля, и в какой-то момент мне не просто захотелось присоединиться к хору голосов, а самой оказаться одной из датчан. Я могла бы стать такой, как Катла: путешествовать, воевать, побеждать.  
– Я говорил никуда не отлучаться? – меня буквально выдернули за шкирку с насиженного места.  
– Пусть остается, – добродушно попросил Олаф. – Не станешь же ты до усов его нянчить.  
– Вот потому саксы как комары, назойливы, но не опасны, изнежены, как женщины, трусливы, как зайцы, – сказал Бьорн, тот самый датчанин со шрамом, обещавший меня съесть при случае. Сказал, чтобы задеть Утреда, отвечая на его оскорбления. Только вот слова его ранили меня, а ответить никак нельзя было: ведь по собственной истории я не понимала датского.  
– Со своим сыном я сам и разберусь, – спокойно парировал Утред, затем строго кивнул мне: – Пойдем.  
Я послушно хвостиком последовала за ним. Только когда отошли немного, дернула его за рукав. Утред и не представлял, как вовремя забрал меня от шумной датской компании. Как ни было мне весело, но эль – коварный напиток. Песня отвлекла от острой нужды отлить, ведь встать и покинуть сборище я не решалась.  
– Мне нужно в кусты, – шепнула я Утреду, надеясь, что краска не залила мое лицо.  
– Идем, – кивнул он.  
– Нет. Не надо. Тут я и без тебя справлюсь. Не ходи! Итак над нами уже все насмехаются.  
– Ладно. Буду надеяться, что хоть здесь ничего не случится. Если что – кричи, – внял моим мольбам Утред.  
И, получив разрешение, я не то чтобы пошла – побежала. Темное небо, усеянное золотыми зернышками звезд. Опасная тишина ночного леса, прерываемая криками ночных птиц и ночными же шорохами, и мое журчание. Я сидела со спущенными штанами и задранной вверх головой и ощущала несравнимое ни с чем блаженство. Как будто звезды стали ниже, а ангелы Господни готовы забрать меня на небо. Я не особо выбирала место, кинулась подальше, где кусты погуще и высокое дерево, куда, казалось, никто не зайдет, и не обратила внимания на одно опасное соседство – осиное гнездо. Просто надо мной нависал огромный серый кокон. Если ос не трогать, то и они тебя не тронут, тем более ночью. Это я помнила, но все же на какое-то время оцепенела, пораженная открытием. Эдуарду наверняка бы пожелал его снять, чтобы похвастаться находкой. И это при том, что располагалось оно не так и высоко. Только вот зачем оно мне?  
Тихий смех вывел меня из задумчивости.  
– Утред всегда предпочитал странствовать в женской компании. Но чтобы такой нежный цветочек за собой таскать? Что же в тебе такого особенного?  
Брида выследила меня, раскрыла тайну, теперь подходила медленно, уверенная, что никуда я от нее не денусь. Мне же нужно было совсем немного времени привести себя в порядок. Когда же между нами оставалось пара шагов, развернувшись от лагеря викингов, я пустилась наутек.  
– Стой, – прошипела Брида, попытавшись одним рывком догнать меня и схватить. Она оказалась ловкой, ее рука едва не коснулась подола моей рубахи. Мне пришлось пригнуться и отпрыгнуть в сторону. Понимая, что, скорее всего, в ловкости преследовательница меня превзойдет, оставалось полагаться на заячью хитрость. Выиграв благодаря своему маневру небольшую толику времени, позволяющему скрыться с глаз Бриды, я сделала еще одну петлю, заскочила за дерево и, упершись спиной в ствол, замерла, даже дыхание старалась сдерживать.  
Мне удалось оказаться позади Бриды, но то, что со своим словно звериным чутьем она меня не обнаружит, я сомневалась. Женщина шла осторожно, с медленной звериной грацией, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, а мое громко бьющееся сердце грозило выдать хозяйку. Я осторожно стала обходить дерево, стараясь превратиться в тень. Я и сама поверила, что стала бесплотной движущейся тенью. Хрустнула сухая ветка. Для меня этот тихий звук стал громче грома, но и Брида его услышала и пошла к его источнику, удаляясь от моего укрытия. Она обманулась. Наша короткая погоня разбудила какого-то зверька. Вероятно, он решил покинуть логово и тем самым помог мне.  
Мне следовало вернуться в лагерь, несмотря на разоблачение. Там оставался Утред. Если бежать, то вместе. Но как отвлечь датчан, ведь столько глаз, включая предводителя, устремлены на него? Великолепный план побега возник и созрел молниеносно. Перво-наперво, мне нужно было добыть какую-нибудь тряпку.  
Отыскать лагерь оказалось делом несложным. Заплутать я не успела. И мне повезло выйти как раз к костру Рагнара еще тем, что здесь было то, в чем я так нуждалась: покрывало, прятавшее щит и доспехи вождя.  
Из меня получился неплохой эльф-воришка. Ползком я добралась до цели и осталась незамеченной. Мне хорошо было слышно, о чем говорил Рагнар, и от услышанного все внутри похолодело, как будто ночные духи прошли через мое тело.  
– Так значит, ты украл дочь Альфреда? Редко когда нити Норн так ловко складываются. Может, юная Скульд также неравнодушна к тебе, как твоя принцесса?  
Они сидели спиной ко мне и, конечно же, видеть меня не могли. Я же не могла видеть их наверняка довольных лиц, но я лицезрела руки Рагнара, и если имела какие-то сомнения в предательстве Утреда, то они развеялась. В руках датчанин крутил мою фибулу.  
– И что же напряли мне пряхи? – лениво проговорил Утред.  
– То же, что и предрекал тебе я: стать королем – твоя судьба. Не Нортумбрия, так Уэссекс, – Рагнар вернул фибулу Утреду. – Дни Альфреда сочтены.  
– Разве не проще тогда отдать трон Этельвальду? Он наверняка будет послушным правителем, – Утред отправил фибулу обратно в сумку.  
Этельвальдом звали моего кузена, сына прежнего короля Уэссекса Этельреда. Он был слишком мал, когда тот умер, потому трон наследовал мой отец. Потому некоторые злые языки говорили, что Альфред украл трон у племянника. Отца эти толки не тревожили. Все случилось по Господнему провидению. Кузен мне нравился: был веселым, шумным и совершенно бестолковым, любил женщин и выпить; трудно было представить его хорошим королем, и Рагнар внезапно согласился с моими выводами, но высказал их гораздо жестче:  
– Этельвальд дурак.  
– А разве датчанам другой правитель нужен?  
Проклятый комар присосался к моей щеке, а я замерла, не решаясь даже пошевелиться, чтобы его прогнать: речь шла уже не просто о вторжении, но и об измене. Мой мудрый, добрый отец оказался окружен врагами. Злость захлестывала меня: сколько же иуд делили с ним хлеб и пользовались его благодатью?  
– Нет. Этельвальд как щенок: кто поманит за тем и побежит. Нам нужен сильный правитель. Такой, чтобы был своим и между саксами, и между датчанами. Правитель-сакс, но сын ярла Рагнара, одна жена датчанка, но другая саксонка, еще и дочь прошлого короля. Ты знаешь такого?  
– На меня уже трудно будет надеть ошейник. Возьми сына Альфреда Эдуарда, стань ему отцом, как твой отец стал мне. Вот и будет тебе король, – видимо, Утред желал урвать себе побольше свободы, так нагло торгуясь, прежде чем окончательно изменить клятве.  
– Нет, – снова отказал ему Рагнар. – Прежде чем мальчишка вырастет, его трон будет шататься. Проще сделать то, что не решился сделать Альфред с племянником: перерезать горло – и все.  
Теперь мне не зачем было вытаскивать Утреда из передряги и предупреждать его. Нужно было бежать самой и предупредить мятеж. Это было бы разумно, но где говорит злость, разум предпочитает молчать. «Там, где льется эль, оружию не место. Таков закон», – сказал Рагнар отбирая меч Утреда и мой нож. Я забрала покрывало, и наше оружие оказалось там, лежало среди мечей и щитов датчан. Это было то, что мне нужно. Я отказалась от мысли отомстить Утреду, забрав меч, который он называл Вздохом змея и который собирался обернуть против соотечественников. Мне нужен был нож. Утред нарек свой сакс Осиным жалом, и очень скоро ему предстояло оправдать свое имя.  
Рискуя вновь столкнуться с Бридой, я вернулась к дереву с осиным гнездом. Залезть на него, как и предполагала, оказалось простой задачей. Капы на стволе располагались почти как ступени. Дальше нужна была ловкость дотянуться до ветви, подтянуться, затем, обхватив ствол, сделать шаг в сторону – и вот я на нужной ветви, осторожно срезаю добычу и заворачиваю ее в покрывало. Оставалось спуститься вниз, но делать это тем же путем, как и забиралась, было неудобно. Даже коты знают: проще влезть на дерево, чем спуститься. Пусть я и не была кошкой, но понимала, что в моем случае это лишняя трата времени. К тому же потревоженные осы начали сердито жужжать. Ветка находилась не настолько высоко, чтобы не спрыгнуть. В прошлом я благополучно спрыгивала и с больших высот, только однажды сбив колени.  
Завернутое и плотно завязанное гнездо, а также Осиное жало я сбросила вниз, затем спрыгнула сама. Посмеиваясь, представляя, как злятся осы от такой встряски, я попыталась вернуть мешок и оружие. Первое удалось легко: узел был большим и находился на видном месте. Зато с поисками ножа пришлось повозиться, прощупывая руками траву. В какой-то момент мою ладонь ощутимо кольнуло множество игл, и я едва не вскрикнула. Мне повезло, что я не прыгнула на ежа, зато теперь, свернувшись в клубок, он защищался от мнимого нападения, выставив свое оружие – иглы – и грозно шипя. Однажды я поймала такого зверька и принесла в дом. Он пил молоко и даже ел кашу, но вызвал жгучую ненависть отцовских собак, которые постоянно разыскивали его, пытались развернуть колючий клубок и устраивали гвалт. В конце концов, несмотря на слезы Этельгиф и наши с Эдуардом уговоры, нам приказали отнести ежа туда, где взяли.  
– Не сердись. Я не буду больше забирать тебя, – прошептала я, как будто это был тот самый еж. – Помоги мне найти нож, и я уйду.  
Вряд ли это была помощь ежа, но тут же моя ладонь нащупала острое лезвие сакса. Быстренько подхватив его и спрятав, я поспешила к кострам. Кинув взгляд к костру вождя, я не обнаружила там ни Рагнара, ни Утреда. Видимо, обеспокоенные пропажей ценной заложницы, они присоединились к Бриде в ее поисках. Другие датчане потеряли интерес к безобидному мальчишке-саксу. Я уже добралась до большого костра, где играли в кости и боролись на руках, и только тогда один из наблюдающих, заметив меня с внушительным мешком, окликнул:  
– Что там у тебя? – вряд ли он ожидал внятный ответ, тем больше хотелось взглянуть на его вытянутое лицо, когда я, крикнув по-датски: «Комары саксов!», – швырнула мешок в огонь. Хотелось взглянуть, но я мчалась так, что пятки сверкают, к лошадям, один раз ловко проскочив под кулаком разозленного датчанина, пытавшегося меня сбить.  
Наши кони стояли чуть поодаль коней датчан. Оказалось, что оба они обладали скверным неуживчивым нравом, но друг с другом каким-то чудом примирились. Господь придал мне силы одним махом вскочить в седло Лламрея, но тут заупрямился жеребец. Крики, шум, суматоха напугали его, а возможно, одно из рассерженных насекомых, мстя за разорение дома, преследовало меня, но ужалило несчастного Лламрея. Он бил копытом, тревожно ржал, приседал, как бы предупреждая: «Берегись, скину, ты меня знаешь!» В ночи с ним трудно было бы управиться. Зато вороной конь Утреда, по сравнению с моим, был как глыба льда по сравнению с бурным потоком. Нет, он, конечно, косил глазом и пофыркивал, но все же был поспокойнее.  
– Витнер? – тихо окликнула я его, вспоминая наш с Утредом разговор о его похищенном жеребце, а конь пряднул ухом в мою сторону. – Витнер, – уже уверенней шепнула я, хватаясь за луку седла вороного. Конь Утреда был просто великаном по сравнению с другими лошадьми. С земли на него забраться было бы трудно. Зато со спины Лламрея такое совершить быстрее, чем до пяти посчитать, если бы только мой конь не взбрыкнул ненароком. – Тише, тише… Лламрей. Хороший мой, тише, м успокаивала я его, меняя на другого скакуна. Когда все прошло успешно, я ударила Витнера в бока пятками, и он рванул быстрее ветра. Вовремя! Датчане уже подбежали к нам. Один попытался сдернуть меня, схватив за ногу, но одернул руку, когда я замахнулась саксом, другой схватил за узду Витнера. Тут умный конь меня защитил, встав на дыбы и замахнувшись передними копытами так, что захватчику пришлось отпрянуть. Мы скакали, отгоняя ветер. Тьма стала нам покровом, а деревья – чудовищами, жаждущими остановить, растерзать разлогими лапами. Но куда страшней были оставшиеся позади язычники. Прижавшись к шее Витнера, чтобы не быть сбитой ненароком ветвями, я полностью доверилась ему.  
Мне казалось, за спиной я слышу шум погони, и сильнее подгоняла бешеный бег коня. До поры мы стали единым существом, чудовищем, подобным римскому кентавру, пока внезапно мой желудок как будто узлом не скрутило. Понимая, что долго так не выдержу, я попыталась замедлить бег, но конь не подчинялся. Очевидно, датчане отравили меня, а может, и Утреда, а все разговоры и братание были только обманом. Глаза заволокло туманом, тело ослабевало, но каким-то чудом я все еще удерживалась в седле. Когда я смирилась, Витнер, доказав превосходство над слабым седоком, начал замедляться. Когда конь наконец-то остановился, я попыталась слезть с него, но вместо этого неуклюже сползла на землю, не способная даже на ногах удержаться. Отползла в сторону, чтобы не попасть под копыта, и тут меня стошнило. Собрав остатки воли, я откатилась в сторону, чтобы не упасть в содержимое собственного желудка. Меня бил озноб. Звезды в небе расплывались неясными пятнами. Перед глазами стоял отец, указывающий место на карте. В голове кузнечным молотом било: «Не Лунден! Брешь! Остров! Датчане!». Я знала, откуда придут вражеские корабли, и я умирала…


	5. Chapter 5

– Выспалась?  
Утред нависал надо мной, заслоняя солнце, а золотистые лучики путались в его волосах. Он отстранился, и мне пришлось зажмуриться от яркого света. Я как будто только родилась и впервые услышала птичье пение, невообразимо громкое: фитькали синицы, цокал дрозд; вступила кукушка, радующаяся, как удачно пристроила яйца по чужим гнездам; не слушая ее, выводила трели рыжегрудая зарянка, может, та самая приемная родительница чужого птенца. Ее гнездо находилось не дальше чем в пяти шагах от места, где лежала я. Все были так рады жизни, так счастливы, как я очень короткое мгновение, пока, пытаясь заставить себя приподняться не поняла, что моя голова как камнями набита. Еще и горло потрескалось, как земля без дождя, при том что на траве была такая роса, хоть капли слизывай.  
Утред протянул мне флягу, и я ухватилась за нее и припала, как к святому источнику: пила и пила.  
– Что со мной? – два клика кукушки и меня снова мутило: теперь водой, а еще чем-то горьким.  
– Тот, кто ворует в темноте, за глазами владельца, заслуживает смерти. Но ты еще хуже наказана, – наставлял жестокий Утред. Я медленно, по крупинкам восстанавливала, что случилось прошлой ночью.  
– Ты и твои друзья датчане отравили меня?  
– Это эль. Вот тебе новый урок: эль – обманщик посильнее датчан, – Утред снова протянул флягу, предупредив: – Пей маленькими глотками.  
– Как ты меня нашел? – я выпрямилась, пытаясь вновь обрести и продемонстрировать достоинство дочери короля Уэссекса.  
– Вы так поваляли подлесок, что только слепой не добрался бы до вас по вашим же следам, – насмешливо ответил Утред. Я не знала, от какой горечи мне хуже: от привкуса желчи во рту или на сердце после подлого предательства того, кого я считала лучшим другом. Горечь разрасталась, и вдруг, помимо своей воли я шмыгнула носом и не сдержала слезу: как может этот обманщик так просто смотреть мне в глаза? – Не надо. Не плачь. Все закончилось.  
Утред мигом подошел, не обнял, с его кольчугой такой поддержкой он только бы ранил меня, а укрыл от всего света черным плащом с вышитым белым зигзагом молнии. Я застыла, фальшиво принимая утешения. Между мной и спасением Англии стоял лишь один человек – Утред. Вряд ли я смогу от него сбежать. Глупо, пытаться одолеть его силой. Оставалось, как ни противно, применить коварство. Дождаться, когда он будет беззащитен, например, во сне и разом оборвать его жизнь. Жестоко. Но разве другая кара положена предателям? Одно биение сердца, и решение было принято. Я взялась за рукоять сакса, а Утред даже не заметил, я слегка потянула нож – тот же результат. Ждать до ночи – потерять целый день, который может стоить сотен жизней. Мне не пробить кольчугу, но я уже знала способ ударить в уязвимое место. Как с Плукой. Одно точное движение…  
– Я не могу! Не могу! Не могу убить тебя!  
– Что ты несешь? – о, как он был удивлен несостоявшейся угрозой, мой бывший друг. В этот момент я ненавидела себя за бесхребетность, чувствительную слабость, похожую на трусость. Позор, от которого и смерть не омоет: стать причиной гибели своей страны. Все потому, что у меня не поднялась рука свершить правосудие.  
– Трус! Трус! Предатель! – я выкрикивала обвинения, а слезы лились бесконтрольным потоком.  
– Что? – губы Утреда после того, как он прошипел вопрос, сжались в прямую линию. Скулы напряглись. Он побледнел и сосредоточился, как зверь перед прыжком. Несмотря на надрывный плач, голова лихорадочно работала. Если он нападет – я имею право обороняться. Смело думать, что моя ловкость превосходит ловкость бывалого воина, но попытаться стоит.  
– Ты выдал меня датчанам! Я видела! Ты поклялся бездействовать, когда будут убивать твоего короля, чтобы занять его место! Ты предал свою женщину, решив взять вторую жену! Даже если ты возьмешь меня силой, я буду кричать, что ты трус и предатель. Ты можешь вырвать мне язык, я буду писать, пусть и кровью: «Утред Предатель! Утред Трус!» – хуже нет обвинения для воина, чем назвать его трусом. Понимая, что слишком далеко зашла в исповеди-провокации, я потихоньку пятилась назад, чтобы расстояние между нами было больше, чтобы увеличить собственные шансы разглядеть маневр противника и нанести удар. – Ты можешь отрубить мне руки…  
На последних словах произошла катастрофа, схожая с концом света: моя нога зацепилась за корень и я начала валиться на спину. Падать я умела, потому вовремя подставила локти, но при этом уронила сакс. От бессилия и от того, что Утред вдруг громко и задорно рассмеялся, я взвыла.  
– Зачем мне нужна безрукая жена? – самоуверенный победитель медленно приближался. – Хорошо. Если ты так хочешь, могу поклясться: я не возьму тебя в жены, даже если будешь умолять.  
– Смеешь пренебрегать дочерью Альфреда? Да я не попрошу тебя быть моим мужем, даже если ты останешься последним мужчиной в Англии!  
Утред хохотнул и подобрал утерянный сакс.  
– Нам стоит объясниться, – он присел передо мной на корточки, положив на колени руки. – Безумием было вести дочь Альфреда в лагерь датчан, но откажись я от встречи с тем, кого называю братом, он бы заподозрил неладное.  
– Ты выдал меня ему! – возмутилась я.  
– Рагнар нашел на земле твою фибулу. Года три назад, когда он был заложником Альфреда, ему даже довелось беседовать с леди Этельфлед.  
– Не помню, – буркнула я, пытаясь подняться из унизительного положения.  
– А вот он хорошо запомнил строптивую девчонку, обижающую младшего брата. И смог сложить одно к другому, – Утред встал и протянул мне руку, а когда я за нее взялась, просто вздернул меня на ноги. – Стоит ли говорить, что Брида тоже узнала часть нашего секрета? Мне пришлось объявить тебя своей добычей.  
– И ты не собирался предавать моего отца? Не собирался бездействовать, когда мою семью будут убивать? – мне было достаточно подтверждения своей неправоты, достаточно одного короткого «да», и Утред был бы прощен за дерзкие вольности и слова, которые позволил себе прошлой ночью.  
– Судьба – штука хитрая, моя леди, – начал он.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – я же теряла терпение.  
– Я бы давно уже забрал семью и отправился на север, но она постоянно привязывает меня к королю Альфреду и Уэссексу. В Сиппанхамме я и мой отряд оказались по его приказу: он желал усилить охрану родни, пока отсутствовал.  
– А ты помчался спасать его несносную дочь? – я прикоснулась ладонью к щеке моего героя, в простой жест вкладывая извинения за недоверие и невольно улыбнулась.  
– Вот так лучше, – улыбнулся он в ответ. – Когда ты плачешь, то и правда становишься страшной, как ночной страх, а улыбнешься, и вот тебе самая красивая девушка Уэссекса.  
За сомнительную похвалу я дернула его за светлую прядь бороды. Утред же легко стукнул меня по затылку: едва коснулся, просто волосы взлохматил.  
– Эй! Ты же не собираешься меня избить? – притворно возмутилась я, сложив на груди руки.  
– Если бы я хотел тебя ударить, ты бы узнала, насколько тяжела моя рука, – он нахмурился, но только поддерживая мою игру, глаза же лучились смехом.  
– Тогда тебе точно не избежать гнева короля Альфреда!  
И это была правда! Отец покарал бы любого, кто посмел бы поднять на меня руку. Очень редко мать позволяла поколотить своих детей, если мы совершали проступок, равный, по ее мнению, смертному греху. Чаще бы должно было доставаться мне, но я знала, что, если спрятаться и позже попросить защиты у отца, наказания я избегу. Тогда я думала, что так будет всегда.  
– Нам пора, – напомнил Утред. – Ехать сможешь?  
Я кивнула и в знак полной готовности направилась к привязанным к молодой березе лошадям.  
– Витнер! Хороший мальчик! Не сбежал, когда освободился от неловкой всадницы, – я погладила мощную шею грозного жеребца, он же, расширив ноздри, ощутимо ткнулся мне в плечо мордой, приветствуя.  
– Ты ему нравишься, – Утред потрепал коня по гриве. – Когда я тебя нашел, это чудовище даже от меня готово было тебя защищать.  
– Лламрей! – позвала я и своего коня. – Как хорошо, что вам удалось уйти от датчан.  
Упрямый Лламрей повел ухом, выдавая, что начал привыкать к новому имени, и нетерпеливо тряхнул шеей: хватит время тянуть.  
– Рагнару пришлось применить всю власть и влияние, чтобы дать мне уйти без последствий после того, что ты натворила, – Утреду пришлось стать на колено и сложить ладони, чтобы я смогла забраться на лошадь. В этот раз я не стала геройствовать и приняла помощь, воспользовавшись коленом и ладонями своего спутника как ступенями. – Просто маленькая Ночная Тень Скедугенган.  
– Как ты догадался? – мое лицо растянулось в широчайшей улыбке. Ночные Тени – духи, порождаемые тьмой. Когда ты слышишь вздох, шорох, чувствуешь чей-то взгляд, оборачиваешься, а рядом никого, это они. Когда опасные, когда зловредные, когда просто шаловливые. Многие их боятся, ведь то, что невидимо и непостижимо, – всегда угроза. Для меня же они были загадкой, да и от способности исчезать я бы не отказалась.  
– Я и сам Скедугенган, – подмигнул Утред.  
– А тебя не удивило, что я узнала, о чем вы говорили с Рагнаром? – я продолжала допрос.  
– Ты понимаешь датский. Что еще ожидать от дочери Альфреда? – и лучшей похвалы нельзя было представить!  
– Они не станут нас преследовать? – шутки закончились, а беспокойство снова вернулось. К тому же естественная тряска хода лошади напомнила спазмами отравленного элем желудка.  
– Нет, – ответ был очевиден, но он был переходом к другому, более серьезному вопросу.  
– Ты знаешь, где высадятся викинги? – я намеренно назвала датчан их боевым именем.  
– Нет. Но если бы остался с Рагнаром, то наверняка бы узнал.  
Лламрей попытался вырваться вперед, и мне пришлось его осадить, чуть ли не до предела натянув повод. Для меня предстояло серьезное испытание, которое никак не мог испортить норовистый жеребец, так и не желавший признать во мне свою хозяйку.  
– Я не могу с тобой ехать в Коккхэм, господин Утред.  
– Хорошо, моя госпожа. Ты беспокоишься о своей родне. Я отвезу тебя в Сиппанхамм, – спокойно ответил Утред.  
Мы вдруг стали вести переговоры не как друзья, а как союзники, но кто сказал, что союзники не могут быть друзьями?  
– Нет, господин Утред,–- я не смотрела на спутника, сосредоточив внимание на ухе Лламрея, дергая которым тот пытался согнать назойливую муху. – Сейчас я должна направиться в Уэй. Если желаешь сопровождать меня, я буду тебе благодарна. Если же нет – я снимаю с тебя клятву, данную отцу Виллибальду, но тогда, прошу, оставь мне Осиное Жало. Сам видишь: прошли времена короля Эдвина, когда женщина с грудным ребенком на руках могла безопасно пройти от моря до моря.  
– Хорошо. Я буду сопровождать тебя в Уэй.  
Я чуть с коня не упала от удивления, как легко все получилось, потому, стараясь сохранить тон переговорщика, предупредила:  
– Я буду у каждого встречного, господин Утред, интересоваться, далеко ли до Уэя. Тебе не удастся обманом привезти меня в другое место.  
– Как-то не подумал о такой возможности? – хмыкнул Утред.  
– Неужели? – я вспомнила его предложение связать меня, заткнуть род и так доставить в Коккхэм. Это было бы чревато гневом отца, если бы он узнал. Но разве могла я подвергнуть друга смертельной опасности, доложив о проявленном неуважении?  
– Только думаю, это было бы бесполезно. Припоминаю одну непослушную девочку в Этелингаэге, которая хотела посмотреть на датчан и для этого перебиралась через стены форта. Только здесь ее сгонишь, глядь, – а она уже нашла себе другой наблюдательный пост.  
Я рассмеялась, признавая себя:  
– Я же говорила тебе: «Хочу увидеть, как ты убиваешь датчан», – я наконец-то избавила Лламрея от мухи, захватив ее ладонью. Шутки шутками, но не на все вопросы еще получены ответы. – И все же, как скоро мы доберемся до Уэя, господин Утред?  
– Будем к вечеру, – коротко отрапортовал мой защитник и, поддразнивая, перенял для своего вопроса мою манеру: – И все же, моя госпожа, что нам делать в Уэе?  
– Всего лишь предупредить его жителей о прибытии викингов. Пусть они и отказались принять меч, когда нас постигла беда, пусть они до сих пор так и не принесли клятвы верности, но я не могу позволить, чтобы их застали врасплох, как нас шесть лет назад.  
– На месте Альфреда я бы давно призвал их клятве при помощи мечей и веревок. Ничто так не побуждает к покорности, как несколько повешенных мятежников для примера.  
Мы наконец-то выехали к реке. Утред нахмурился, и я понимала причину его тревоги. Пусть гроза обошла это место стороной, но она сыграла с нами злую шутку. Ливни напитали реку, и она значительно разлилась, подтопив берега. Особенно это было заметно по камышам и рогозу, ушедших от земли в воду на несколько локтей. Я старалась отогнать тревогу: брод, который мы искали, защищен крестом, а значит, под присмотром Господа.  
– Или же вызовет еще больший мятеж, который придется утопить в крови. Отец говорит: «Трудно силой вынудить людей слушаться, не вызвав их негодования». Если бы мы стали сильнее, то призвали бы и их к покорности. Уэй платит подати. Он слабый, но щит против пиратов. И он же наша брешь.  
Прошлой ночью Рагнар повторил слова отца, которыми он характеризовал непокорную деревеньку на побережье.  
– Поэтому ты решила, что нападение последует именно оттуда?  
Мне нужно было связать мои мысли, знания и догадки в одну цельную нить, а это оказалось не так уж и просто.  
– Остров, о котором говорил Рагнар, – это Винделис, – и поправилась, назвав его не тем именем, что дали римляне, а так, как чаще теперь звали его мы: – Портланд.  
– Вокруг Уэссекса множество островов, – скептически сообщил Утред.  
– Да, но не все из них прокляты… – я попыталась сглотнуть от волнения, но во рту все пересохло, словно слюны не осталось.  
– Говори, – подбодрил меня Утред.  
Пришлось вспомнить уроки отца Ассера и где подслушанные, где выведанные знания о жутком месте.  
– Остров мог бы стать нашей твердыней, но пока с него идут только беды и нашествия. Первые это поняли римляне. Они обживали его, строили форт и добывали камень, но их начал косить мор, готовый перекинуться и на большую землю. Они спешно покинули его, а после римлян туда начали ссылать прокаженных и безумных, чтобы те никогда не вернулись. И остров стали звать Островом Проклятых. Сейчас эти времена вроде и минули, но люди все равно неохотно там селятся. Да, корабли купцов приплывают туда, чтобы продолжить торговлю по всей Англии, но так же часто их корабли там разбиваются. Еще именно оттуда пришло нашествие пострашнее римского мора, – невольно я запнулась и облизнула губы. – Именно туда впервые нагрянули датчане, перерезали сборщиков податей, принявших их за простых купцов, разорили поселения и отправились дальше на наши земли. Теперь мы вроде и готовы их встретить, но если датчане нападут со стороны Уэя, проклятый остров станет их прикрытием. Корабли Дорчестера не успеют их перехватить.  
Я выдохнула: вроде все сказала.  
– Может и так. Моя жена часто кидает веточки, чтобы узнать будущее, и не помню, чтобы она ошибалась, – сосредоточенно сказал Утред. – Может, и так.  
Он вроде бы и согласился со мной, но, мне казалось, все еще не верил. Он не хотел, но обидел, сравнив мои выводы с ворожбой.  
Мне пришлось спустить повод на локоть, чтобы освободить ладони. Я хлопнула перед собой, привлекая внимание Утреда.  
– Это твой брат Рагнар, – продемонстрировала я правую руку, затем, перехватив ею повод, показала левую ладонь. – Это корабли, которые он ждет. Кого они хотят прихлопнуть, если ты говоришь: Сиппанхам в безопасности?  
– Сиппанхам слишком большая цель. Думаю, они настроены на нечто меньшее, но важное, – наконец-то он заговорил со мной не как с ребенком или женщиной, дело которой только молитва и прялка.  
\- Нет! Как же так? – если бы не полузатопленный крест, я бы и не узнала место, где только вчера мы переправлялись на этот берег.  
\- Идем дальше, – приказал Утред.  
Я подумала, что мы с Лламреем могли бы и вплавь перебраться, тут поток был не таким сильным, но для воина в кольчуге такой способ означал бы смерть. Мы брели вверх по течению в поисках моста. Лес стал реже, мы миновали речной порог, живой, пенящийся, искрящийся. В другое время я бы шею сломала полюбоваться на него, но теперь я только с грустью покосилась на него.  
Лес кончился, мы продолжали наш путь между двух зеленых холмов, а лошади месили копытами грязь. Потом за изгибом реки нам пришлось сделать еще крюк, чтобы перебраться через болото, заросшее желтыми асфоделями. Солнце давно пересекло зенит, а переправу мы так и не нашли.  
– Это похоже на колдовство датчан, - наконец-то возмутилась я, теряя терпение.  
– Датчане потеряли больше дня на разведку. Теперь им придется прокладывать новый путь. Они бы назвали это колдовством христианских священников, – Утред чуть задержал коня, внимательно всматриваясь вперед.  
Поравнявшись, и я заметила, что его заинтересовало: вожделенный мост, а между ним и нами шествовало пять путников в серых рясах – священники. У них было две лошади, но они предпочитали навьючить их нехитрой поклажей, а не ехать верхом.  
– Колдовство христианских священников называется молитва, господин Утред.  
– Я бы назвал это обманом, – недовольно хмыкнул Утред. В вопросах веры в Господа против поклонения фальшивым богам его было не переубедить. Я и не пыталась.  
– Благословите, отче! – обратилась я к плотному, седому священнику, идущему впереди небольшого братства.  
– Благослови тебя Господь… – громогласно провозгласил он и замолчал, ожидая, пока я представлюсь.  
Я колебалась лишь мгновение: мне нельзя было назвать свое имя. Другое же, которым я сейчас называлась, мне не принадлежало. Могла ли я обмануть священника? Я решила, что во лжи ради маленькой поблажки для души, не желающей принимать истинную веру, не будет ничего плохого.  
– Утред Утредсон!  
И тут ладонь Утреда легла мне на затылок. Он рассчитал движение, чтобы не причинить мне боль, но шея все-таки согнулась под тяжестью.  
– Его зовут Ситрик, – холодно проговорил Утред.  
– Благослови тебя господь, Ситрик. И тебя, господин Утред Утредсон, – ответил старый священник.  
– Тебя знают по всему Уэссексу, господин Утред Утредсон, – я попыталась маленькой хвалой загладить последствия своей шалости, когда мы отдалились от странников.  
– Священник знает меня, – сухо ответил не клюнувший на мою уловку Утред. – И он шпион Альфреда.  
– И он не знает, кто такой Ситрик. Что следует о Ситрике знать мне? – как могла я пыталась исправить ситуацию.  
– Он мой слуга. Вот все, что тебе следует знать, – голосом сурового хозяина ответил Утред.  
Вот так разом из госпожи я сама попала в подчинение. Я подумала, что это могло бы быть интересно, и даже жаль, что Утред больше не назовет и не позволит мне назваться Ситриком, но не тут-то было. Неугомонный священник, оседлав одну из лошадей, невысокую каурую кобылу, догнал нас, вклинившись между нашими конями.  
– Позволишь разбавить вашу компанию, господин Утред? – попросился священник, хотя вряд ли он нуждался в разрешении. – Сакс-язычник, датчанин, для полной кучи нужен только истинный бритт. Ты же датчанин, мальчик, судя по имени? Как ты попал к такому безбожнику?  
– Дома я выбью из него эту дурь, – ответить Утред.  
– Не стоит! Славный же парень! – священнику пришлось пропустить нас и поравняться теперь уже с моим конем, так как Витнер пытался укусить его кобылу. – Так что, господин Утред, позволяешь?  
– Даже если бы запретил, ты бы все равно увязался, отец Пирлиг, – успел вставить свое слово Утред. – Только мы торопимся.  
– Дети мои, куда ж вы так торопитесь? Так несетесь, как я от своей жены. И что же? Походишь, походишь и пятки сбиваешь, мчишься обратно. Возвращаешься, а там крикун в колыбели. Ты ей: «Откуда?». Она тебе: «Так это когда ты, старый дурак, прошлый раз появился». А мне не жалко. Можно и еще сделать. Тогда думаешь, что рай, это когда ты толчешься между ее ногами. Засевал бы и засевал. Сущее блаженство. Коварство женщин состоит в том, что когда блаженство заканчивается, начинается сущий ад: есть нечего, крыша прохудилась. Ты, Ситрик, видел священника, перекрывающего крышу? Что так смутился? Какой-то ты слишком нежный, Ситрик.  
Мне и правда было слегка не по себе от откровенных разговоров святого человека. Я достаточно встречала священников: и простоватого добряка Виллибальда, и скрупулезного Ассера, и желчного архиепископа Этельвальда, кривого Беоку и вечно недовольного Коэнвульфа, и многих-многих других. Если бы с их языка слетало то, что говорил отец Пирлиг, я бы решила, что вижу странный сон. Бросая косые взгляды на нашего спутника, мне удалось рассмотреть, что нос, показавшийся мне вначале толстым, был просто кривым, перебитым в переносице, что медлительность его обманчива. Несмотря на тучность, он весь был в движении, от мясистых пальцев до жесткой седой бороды, приподнимавшейся и опускавшейся каждый раз, когда он открывал и закрывал рот. Говорливый и громкий, он умолкал, наверно, только тогда, когда спал.  
Я приняла решение благоразумно помалкивать, когда случилось вполне обыденное, но непредвиденное: лошадь потеряла подкову.  
– Что с тобой, Лламрей? – обеспокоилась я, когда мой конь захромал.  
Спешившись, Утред тут же нашел причину, а отец Пирлиг продолжал балагурить.  
– Так у Ситрика-датчанина валлийская кобыла? Теперь я чувствую себя лишним, – он задорно засмеялся.  
– Неужели ты не видишь, отец Пирлиг, что это конь, а не кобыла? – в этот раз я решила осечь болтливого старика, не понимая, что вызвало такое веселье.  
– Я-то вижу, но зовется он так же, как и кобыла нашего короля Артура.  
Если бы на меня и только на меня сейчас вылился весь вчерашний ливень, я была бы менее озадачена. Вполне обычно, что мужчины предпочитали в бою жеребцов. Я и не думала уточнять у Исеулт, был ли у лошади ее короля из легенды член. И не думала, что моя ошибка будет настолько смешной. Мне перестал нравиться отец Пирлиг. Даже не понимая, что делаю, спешившись, я помогала Утреду снимать кольчугу.  
– Ты еще не все знаешь, отец Пирлиг, тогда бы точно лопнул от смеха, – сказал Утред, пытаясь подсадить меня на Лламрея. – Хромой датчанин на хромой валлийской лошади. Нам придется вернутся в Туданвис. Там есть кузнец, – это он уже ко мне обратился.  
От ощущения того, что мы опять добровольно идем в ловушку, у меня даже ладони вспотели. В Туданвисе наверняка еще помнили о моем похищении, хуже того, они помнили о нас как об Утреде и Утреде. Если до мнения поселян мне особо не было дела, то отец Пирлиг наверняка заподозрит что-то неладное. Однако Утред был спокоен, и я решила довериться ему, как всегда и делала.  
Пирлиг уже должен был озадачиться. Хозяин шел пешком, слуга ехал на его коне. Священник решил быть наравне с воином и тоже спешился, но не отстал и не поехал вперед. Теперь мы вынуждены были путешествовать втроем. И нам пришлось смириться и даже уступать некоторым требованиям нашего нового товарища.  
– Отец Пирлиг – твой друг? – поинтересовалась я на одном из вынужденных привалов. Отец Пирлиг отошел, и нам в кои веки удалось перемолвиться несколькими словами без свидетеля.  
– Нет, он лучше многих из его братии, но он валлиец. Валлийцам не стоит доверять, – ответил Утред. Он отдыхал, растянувшись на траве и закрыв глаза. Я сидела рядом, борясь с совершенно противоположными желаниями: исполнить свой долг перед беззащитными жителями Уэя, а значит, перед Уэссексом, и украсть Витнера, раз Утред стал таким медлительным, или же поймать стрекотавшего на колоске кузнечика.  
– Он задерживает нас. Сегодня мы никак не будем в Уэе, – все-таки ответственность лишала меня ловкости: насекомое отпрыгнуло, только я готова была захлопнуть ладонь.  
– Хочешь, я убью его? – я даже дернулась от возмущения, пока по приоткрытым глазам Безбожниа не поняла, что он просто подтрунивает надо мной. – Все равно это ничего не даст. Ехать верхом на твоем коне все равно, что покалечить.  
– Мы можем взять лошадь отца Пирлига, – предложила я.  
– Украсть у священника? Неплохая мысль, – Утред вновь закрыл глаза. Я же вытащила колосок, покрутив его между пальцами.  
– Это не воровство, если мы оставим ему куда лучше коня – Лламрея, – я невольно вздохнула: так долго мечтать о лошади с кличкой Лламрей и так промахнуться. «В общем-то, я тоже не мужчина, как их Артур. Мы друг другу подходим». – Это не может считаться кражей. И Туданвис… Нам нельзя туда.  
– Глупости. Кое-кто получил свою плату и теперь к тебе не приблизится и на шаг. Другим серебро заткнет рты и сотрет память. Что-то это предприятие становится слишком затратным.  
Я не удержалась и пощекотала кончиком колоска ноздрю Утреда, он дунул, видимо решив, что это мошка. Чуть выждав, я пощекотала его вновь, и тут услышала подозрительное кряхтение. Подняв глаза вверх, я увидела отца Пирлига. Мне показалось, что в его взгляде и в чуть сведенных бровях промелькнула какая-то брезгливость, но это было только одно биение сердца.  
– Вот теперь можно и в путь, – это был все тот же беззаботный весельчак-священник.  
Когда мы добрались до Туданвиса, еще не было темно, но даже если бы Лламрей был подкован в тот же вечер, уже и речь не шла опять отправляться в путь.  
Та же деревня, та же гостиница, та же хозяйка, даже комната с дурными запахами та же. Правда, теперь на обед у нас был жареный гусь и копченые угри. Я старалась, чтобы Пирлиг поверил в придуманную Утредом историю. Если кони будут выхолены, а кольчуга блистать, у него отпадут все сомнения.  
– Подожди, Ситрик, – окликнул меня священник, и я замерла, припоминая, на ту ли ногу прихрамывала. Когда я обернулась, на столе лежало большое краснобокое яблоко. – Угощайся.  
Поблагодарив, я поковыляла исполнять свои обязанности, чудесным образом исцелившись, как только скрылась с глаз отца Пирлига. Оказавшись на конюшне, я огляделась, с чего бы начать, и надкусила яблоко. Тут начало твориться нечто неладное. Сначала я решила, что Лламрей зол на меня и пытается прогнать. Он прижал уши и вытянулся в моем направлении, при этом выпучил глаза. Потом вдруг прижал морду к шее, дернул ее вверх и снова потянулся ко мне. Вид его был такой забавный, что я не удержалась от смеха:  
– Ты хочешь яблоко? Вот лакомка!  
Лламрей раздул ноздри, усиленно принюхиваясь и давая понять, что я обладаю ценным для него сокровищем.  
После моего похищения хозяйка гостиницы предпочла не замечать, что нож оставался при мне. Не думаю, что Утреду бы понравилось, что боевое оружие я использовала для резки яблока, но он не видел, а значит, не знал. Я разделила яблоко по справедливости на четыре части: самую первую – попрошайке, другую – Витнеру, третью – кобыле отца Пирлига. Свою часть я тоже отдала Лламрею. Он тихо и жалобно ржал, пока я угощала других лошадей, и только черствое сердце не растаяло бы от его страданий. С яблоком было покончено, но Лламрей не унимался. Он продолжал делать умилительную морду и требовать еще угощения.  
– Думаешь, если я сделаю глаза так, – как могла я попыталась их выпучить, дразня его, – отец Пирлиг вымолит еще яблок? Хотя если бы я могла так сделать ушами, то, может, он бы и не отказал, – я приставила ладони к своим ушам и прижала их к шее, как у Лламрея. – Хорошо, хорошо. Я же просто могу спросить.  
Когда я вошла в зал, отец Пирлиг не заметил меня. Я подошла совсем близко и услышала, как он горячечно обращался к Утреду:  
– Может, потому я и оказался на этой дороге, чтобы спасти его. Отдай мне Ситрика, господин Утред. Не порть его душу. За кого-кого, но за него я даже готов драться.  
Я видела гневную складку над переносицей Утреда, видела, как он сжал кулаки, потому поспешила вмешаться.  
– Отец Пирлиг…  
Договорить я не успела, резко обернувшись, священник перебил меня:  
– Это для твоего блага, мальчик.  
– Утред, ты же не…  
– Хватит! – мне снова не дали высказаться. На этот раз я была прервана Утредом. – Поговорим!  
Было правильно покинуть зал, где мы начали привлекать внимание редких посетителей. Утред широкими шагами следовал к конюшне. Отец Пирлиг не отставал. Я семенила следом, даже не пытаясь выдавать из себя хромую.  
– Объяснимся, отец Пирлиг, – начал Утред, указывая на меня. – Ты ошибся трижды. Он не датчанин. Он не мой любовник. И это не мальчик.  
– Так кто она? – священник смотрел на меня так, как будто я была сам аглэсвиф. – Что ценного в этой девочке, что ты о ней так печешься?  
Мы не видим ничего опасного в журчащем ручье с кристальной водой. Но если множество ручьев наполнят бурную реку? Невинная уловка, которая должна была сделать мое путешествие удобным, предполагала маленькую ложь. Неизбежные обстоятельства вынуждали к новой лжи. И вот-вот должна была случиться катастрофа. Что сделает Утред? Солжет снова? Но отец Пирлиг не выглядит дураком. Кто бы упрекнул Утреда, если бы он позаботился о собственной безопасности? Другое дело, как он это сделает. Говорили, что ему уже доводилось убивать священника, да еще и в Храме Божьем. Не важно, какие тогда были обстоятельства и кто был виновен: в этот раз вина будет на мне.  
– Она принцесса Этельфлед, – я не колебалась и биение сердца. Если правда защитит моего спасителя, то пусть священник, посмевший говорить обо мне так, словно меня здесь нет, ее узнает.  
– Она леди Этельфлед, – подтвердил Утред.  
– Ты посмел выкрасть дочь Альфреда, – Пирлиг сердито дернул головой. – Что ты делаешь в его компании, девочка?  
– Еду в Уэй, а господин Утред любезно согласился меня сопровождать, – как хорошо, что я не сожгла письмо от Виллибальда. Пришлось нагнуться, чтобы его вытащить, но тем понятней должны были прозвучать мои оправдания. – Отец Пирлиг, господин Утред не похититель. Он спас меня.  
– Невозможно, – продолжал ворчать Пирлиг. – Как это назвать? Только подлог и сговор. Ты подписываешь не только себе смертельный приговор.  
Я подумала, что это священник сейчас подписывает собственный приговор.  
– А ты, отец Пирлиг? Ты задабривал меня яблоками, когда думал, что я смазливый мальчишка. Как это называть?  
Отец Пирлиг уставился на меня, выпучив глаза, как прежде Лламрей. Только это было скорее удивление, а не вымогательство яблок.  
И тут грянул гром. Не гром, громогласный хохот. Утред смеялся так, что смахивал слезы с глаз. Я не выдержала и захихикала, прикрыв ладонью рот. Видимо, смех наш был таким заразным, что отец Пирлиг не выдержал.  
– Не шути так, леди, – погрозил он мне пальцем и, схватившись за живот, залился хохотом.  
Уже в наших временных покоях нам пришлось все рассказать отцу Пирлигу. Точнее, говорила я, Утред предпочитал помалкивать. Я говорила: «Мы решили…», «Мы поняли…», – чтобы придать собственным словам большей уверенности. Утред не возражал. Отец Пирлиг слушал внимательно. Я же, повторяя доводы, начинала терзаться сомнениями: что, если я ошиблась? Что, если появление датчан в Уэе – лишь пустые догадки? Тогда у меня просто будет еще один день приключений, нападение же датчан с Божьей помощью и так будет отбито.  
– Почему именно ты должна принести жителям Уэя приказ покинуть их дома? – спросил отец Пирлиг строго, как на суде.  
– Потому что я кровь короля Альфреда, и как он закон, так и я его слово.  
– Предположим, выводы девочки правдивы, но неужели ты не понимаешь, господин Утред, что, потакая ее капризам, готов отдать ценное сокровище, как гуся в корзине, врагу?  
– Предлагаешь запихнуть этого гуся в корзину и вернуть отцу? – на мой гневный оклик Утред не обратил не малейшего внимания. – К тому же, даже если датчане и правда избрали его для высадки, раньше того, как луна похудеет на четверть, они не высадятся.  
Думаю, отцу Пирлигу даже больше, чем мне, хотелось знать, откуда у Утреда такая уверенность.  
– Тебе не избежать гнева Альфреда, – может, мне послышалось, но в голосе священника прозвучал добродушный смешок.  
– Значит, кто-то из нас двоих будет выпорот.


	6. Chapter 6

Не стоило тешить себя мыслями, что решимость Утреда сопровождать меня в Уэй была связана только лишь с желанием спасти его жителей. Большей частью им двигала охота слегка досадить моему отцу, привязавшему его к Уэссексу. Жестоко было понимать, что, даже будь у меня возможность освободить его от клятвы, я бы не смогла это сделать: он был нам нужен, он был нашим мечом. В попытке Утреда разозлить короля не было злых намерений, просто мальчишеская шалость взрослого мужчины. Так что поддержать ее вольно или невольно было тоже на Благо Уэссексу.  
– Ты можешь укрыться в Коккхэме, пока я возьму наказание на себя. Если же отец пожелает меня выпороть, я пересижу там под твоей защитой, пока его гнев не испарится.  
Утред хмыкнул, а отец Пирлиг улыбнулся:  
– Отчаянная ты девчонка, принцесса. Что ж, пока датчане расставляют фигуры, устроим другую битву? – из сумы он вытянул деревянный короб, разукрашенный черными и белыми квадратами.  
– Воздержусь, – проворчал Утред. – Духота такая. И охота свечи жечь?  
– Я сыграю с тобой, отче, – последовало мое предложение.  
– Знаешь, что это? – отец Пирлиг расстелил просто на полу мешок и осторожно высыпал на него содержимое короба.  
– Это тафл, – я рассматривала резные фигурки из кости и черного дерева. – Какие красивые.  
– Подарок королю Альфреду от короля Этельстана, – гордо сообщил Пирлиг.  
– Гутрема, – снова заворчал Утред. – Перекрась вороне перья, обозви ее соловьем, она все равно продолжит каркать.  
– Бывает, чудеса случаются. И под личиной голубя скрывается соловей, – отец Пирлиг расставлял фигуры на доске, я ему помогала. – Белые или черные?  
– Белые, – определилась я, про себя загадывая, что если выиграю, то и в войне с викингами победа будет за нами. – Ты за датчан, я за саксов.  
– Тогда уж лучше я за бриттов. Ох и надерем мы вам зады, – похвалился священник.  
Обыграть Пирлига не составило труда. Очень скоро мой король оказался в безопасности.  
– Белым проще, – пожаловался отец Пирлиг.  
– Задаешься, отец? – я бы ликовала от победы, если бы она мне далась с трудом, а так мне было даже неловко.  
– Давай-ка обменяем позиции. Это вы к нам пришли незваными, – отец Пирлиг уже схватил короля и установил его посреди доски.  
– Как же, незваными. Сами же просили прийти и прогнать римлян, – я начала расставлять по краям черные фигуры.  
Утред с интересом следил за нашей перебранкой, но интерес его быстро иссяк, когда началась игра. Я, несомненно, побеждала, но отец Пирлиг избрал тактику взять меня измором. Каждый ход он обдумывал так долго, что одна свеча успела догореть. Я зевала, терла глаза, но продолжала свое наступление. Оставалось всего два хода, чтобы взять в плен короля.  
– Кеорфан! – вдруг воскликнул отец Пирлиг и хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Кеорфан? – такое предупреждение в тафле было для меня в новинку.  
– Бург Кеорфан еще не достроен, но заложен. Если датчане захватят его, то получат твердыню, отрезающую часть юга.  
– И Уэссекс окажется куском железа между наковальней и молотом, – задумчиво дополнил Утред.  
Я оглянулась на него, а когда опустила взгляд на доску, там не хватало одной моей фигуры: именно той, которая должна была окончательно закрыть путь к отступлению короля.  
– Что не так? Давай-давай, твой ход, моя леди, – торопил с самым невиннейшим видом отец Пирлиг.  
Я могла бы возмутиться, могла бы даже после такого наглого мухлежа выровнять положение и даже выиграть, но были опасения, что отец Пирлиг потребует еще партию для отплаты.  
Я проиграла, потому что уже хотела спать. По крайней мере, я думала, что хочу спать. Обычно у меня никогда не было проблем со сном, но раньше мне не доводилось заночевывать в подобных местах. К тому же я сильно ошибалась, считая, что во сне отец Пирлиг будет молчать. Священник храпел так, что, казалось, стены вздрагивали. Покрутившись немного на своем неудобном твердом ложе, я перебралась ближе к Утреду.  
– Что еще? – проворчал он, когда я пристраивалась у него под боком.  
– Ты же обещал охранять меня. Мало ли, что может произойти, мне так спокойнее, – сгиб локтя Утреда оказался удобнее любой подушки. – А я же буду охранять тебя.  
– От кого это? – Утред тихонько продолжал недовольствовать, но оттолкнуть не пытался.  
– От шлюх. Твоя жена мне будет благодарна, – вроде бы и удобно устроилась, но еще один вопрос мучил меня. – Ты видел? Отец Пирлиг украл мою фигуру!  
– Видел. Но решил, что пусть для тебя будет еще один урок, – Утред укрыл меня плащом, как одеялом, и я тут же ухватилась за край, чтобы натянуть его себе почти до подбородка.  
– Не верь валлийцам так же, как и датчанам?  
– Не верь священникам. И спи давай.  
– Вот еще, – прошептала я, уже даже не помня, к чему это относится.  
Утром выяснилось, что четыре остальных священника, спутники отца Пирлига, тоже добрались до Туданвиса, просто позже нас. Отец Пирлиг во дворе давал им какие-то указания, а я, решив, что они могут касаться меня и Утреда, устроилась неподалеку, чтобы начистить кольчугу. Отец Пирлиг разгадал мою хитрость, поскольку, только я устроилась на своем посту, как витан священников от меня отдалился.. Зато я успела услышать два главных слова: Дорчестер и Кеорфан.  
Я больше не стала преследовать священников, а занялась обязанностью, которую сама на себя взвалила: начистить песком кольчугу до блеска. Работа не была мне в тягость, так я давно хотела завладеть ею: пощупать, а может, и примерить. Перебирая тонкие звенья железа, делающие броню похожим на грубую ткань, я добралась до самого низа. Как раз там было то, что больше всего подогревало мое любопытство: прикрепленные где по одному, где по два на края зубцов фестонов языческие амулеты. Одни из кости, другие из серебра, с резьбой переплетающихся узоров, слишком разные, чтобы быть просто украшениями, их было двадцать три.  
– Будь осторожна: если эти вороны тебя похитят, я уже за тобой не поеду, – я вздрогнула, застигнутая врасплох, ведь Утред подошел тихо, точно как Ночная Тень, но то, что он говорил, казалось таким невероятным.  
– Священники? Разве они могут кого-то похитить? – я-то знаю, о чем говорю. – Тебя? – я подозрительно оглядела его с ног до головы, такого рослого, плечистого, представляя ту ватагу священников, которая должна на него навалиться, чтобы скрутить.  
– Мне тогда было столько же, сколько и тебе. Я думал, что умею сражаться. Но они застали врасплох и меня, и Бриду, – Утред присел рядом.  
– Зачем они это сделали?  
Я заметила, как идущий с ведром помоев Эдельхарм, увидев нас, резко свернул в сторону, явно не желая попадаться на глаза. Лицо его было изрядно помято, а правое ухо словно стало еще больше. Хотя этого я не могла утверждать, так быстро он скрылся. Да и не был он мне интересен.  
– По приказу короля Альфреда. Он думал, что спасет меня из плена датчан, если заставит носить рясу, – предугадывая мой вопрос, он продолжил. – Мне удалось сбежать к своей семье, а вот куда твой побег приведет тебя?  
Можно было не отвечать. Я трижды раскаялась за одну только мысль убить Утреда, а еще мне было немного стыдно, что, когда после нашей ночевки в стане датчан я просила отпустить меня одну в Уэй, я лукавила. Я верила, что Утред не оставит меня. Я понимала, какому риску себя подвергала, и все же готова была его принять. Попробуй я сбежать от священников, и дорога мне лишь одна, если закончится все благополучно, – в монастырь. Кто ведь тогда положится за мою честь? Хуже того, им не нужно меня похищать. Стоит только велеть, и я смиренно обязана подчиниться. Солнечный день переставал быть таким приветливым…  
– Я рада, что ты не носишь сутану, тогда бы ты не смог носить меч и кольчугу.  
– Молоты Тора, – Утред обратил внимание на мой интерес к языческим украшениям, которые я продолжала теребить в ладонях. – Великие воины, которых я убил, именно так узнают меня в пиршественном зале Валгаллы.  
– А этот твой амулет? – я осторожно указала на языческий символ на груди Утреда. Он был такой простой по сравнению с талисманами на кольчуге и казался дешевой безделушкой. – Твой первый датчанин?  
– Как-то так. Тогда мне было меньше, чем тебе сейчас, – я-то видела, как довольно растянулись его губы.  
Все мужчины честолюбивы, все жаждут похвалы. Бывает так, что бахвальство это лишь раздутый пузырь: ткни и лопнет герой. Это никак не касалось Утреда. Каждый амулет хранил историю сражения, пролитой крови, меча или секиры, а также удачи, лихой отваги и ярости. У меня сжалось горло, когда в голове промелькнул страшный образ: кто-то склоняется над моим поверженным другом и касается его нехитрого амулета. Я моргнула, чтобы прогнать страшное видение, и коснулась креста на груди: в том, что я сказала дальше, не было лести:  
– Я знаю, что этих молотов будет в сто раз больше. И воинам в твоем зале негде будет разместиться. И им долго придется ждать.  
«Может быть, вечность. Ведь ты же когда-нибудь поймешь, что Господь лишь один…»  
Доказательством, что не все закрыто для Утреда, мог служить крестик на рукояти его меча, и даже не затертый еще, чтобы слиться и стать незаметным. Он отличался цветом от родного металла орудия, чтобы счесть, что был выкован вместе с мечом. Нехорошая мысль посетила меня…  
– А крестик на Вздохе Змея? Ты забрал его у христианина?  
– Это подарок хорошего друга, – не моргнув глазом ответил Утред, и по смягчившемуся голосу я заподозрила другой подвох:  
– Женщины?  
– Женщины, – он и не отпирался.  
– И говори потом, что тебя охранять не надо! Липнут как пчелы на мед!  
Утред только ухмыльнулся моему возмущению.  
– Собирайся. Твой конь уже подкован. Если только не передумала.  
Я просто-таки подскочила, побежав к конюшне: скорее собраться и убраться из Туданвиса, пока священники во главе с отцом Пирлигом не опомнились.  
Правда, только успел Утред подсадить меня в седло, как явился и наш друг бритт. Мое сердце в отчаянии осело вниз.  
– Подождите меня! Я не настолько скор, как вы, молодые, – заявил отец Пирлиг, начиная седлать лошадь. – Я еду с вами. Только посмейте сказать хоть слово против. За вами присмотр нужен, разбойники. И когда тебе еще доведется вот так вот прокатиться, госпожа? Выйдешь замуж, нарожаешь своему лорду наследников, – вот и жизнь прошла.


	7. Chapter 7

Я не верила собственной удаче! Вряд ли от священника был бы толк, случись опасность, но в Уэе его слово точно пригодится. И никто впредь не скажет, что Утред меня выкрал, если у нас будет такой свидетель.  
Теперь мы путешествовали втроем. Утред отмалчивался, оправдывая образ хмурого воина, мы же с отцом Пирлигом болтали. Разговоры были вполне безобидными, потому я и не опасалась, что священник может что-то лишнее доложить моему отцу. И все же мне не хватало голоса моего защитника.  
У нас над головами пролетела кукушка, радостно выкрикивая свой клич. Но ее запала хватило всего лишь на два ку-ку.  
– Правда, что датчане умеют узнавать будущее по полету птиц? Что бы это могло значить? – мой план вытащить хоть слово из моего защитника сработал.  
– Подбросила яйца в чужое гнездо, вот и ликует. Ворон был бы добрым знаком, но не в твоем случае.  
– И почему же? – не стоило забывать, что, если задрать голову, можно ослепнуть от солнца: когда я повернула голову к Утреду, он был как темными пятнами покрыт, а когда я зарыла глаза, на веках отразился его образ.  
– Он птица Одина. Его глаза в этом мире, а часто и слово. Будь это ворон, нам бы стоило ожидать сражения и победы, – говорил Утред.  
– Только мы все равно не будем сражаться. Так что гадания тут бесполезны. Ненастье будет, – прервал отец Пирлиг опасную тему языческих верований.  
– Это ты по птице увидел, отец Пирлиг? – я глянула на Пирлига, закрыла глаза, но он не отразился. Может, дело было в серебристой кольчуге Утреда?  
– По собственному плечу. Ноет, мочи нет, – ответил священник.  
Гораздо позже Утред посмеялся над моей грустной шуткой, что кукушка тоже может быть предвестником, и разгадай они знак, то, не поддаваясь ни на какие уговоры «гусыни из золота», ее бы скрутили и отправили подальше от опасности. И все же кукушка оказалась добрым знаком… А Пирлиг и правда напророчил роковое ненастье. Все происходило слишком быстро. Сначала девственно-чистое голубое небо покрыли пушинки облака. Потом пушинки потяжелели мышино-серым окрасом и полностью скрыли небесную лазурь. Приятный ветерок, прогонявший нестерпимую жару, стал резким, порывистым. Да и похолодало так, словно лето разом стало поздней осенью. Как никогда стала насущной потребность найти убежище. Нам повезло, что наш путь пересекся с маленькой деревенькой в несколько дворов, да еще и неказистым названием Авултун – «деревня». В этот раз грозный, воинственный вид Утреда сыграл с нами злую шутку: никто из местных не решился пустить путешественников в дом. Зато мы и в сарае неплохо устроились, одного крестьянина по имени Эйкен, под угрозой, что вышибить дверь его лачуги и занять ее Утреду не составит труда.  
В тафл не играли: свечей не было. Да даже если бы выпала возможность, вряд ли я смогла бы сосредоточиться на игре. За стеной как разбуженное и исходящее яростью чудовище бушевала стихия. Монстр грохотал, стучал, завывал, извергал гневные вспышки молний, желая до основания разрушить этот мир. Что касается нашего убежища, то монстру это как скорлупу раздавить. Как-то и жутко, и удивительно было лелеять детский надуманный страх и при каждой вспышке молнии прижиматься к защитнику, заворачиваясь в его плащ, греясь его теплом. Конечно же, не чудовище лютовало снаружи. Просто буря сначала злилась, потом пела странную суровую колыбельную.  
Утро началось с противного щенячьего тявканья. Либо настырная псина требовала у хозяина еду, либо за кем-то гонялась, либо просто радовалась, что жива, несмотря на все ненастья. Она прервала чудесный яркий сон. Я закрыла глаза, чтобы удержать его, и поняла, что почти ничего не помню. Зато мое шевеление почувствовал Утред и решил окончательно меня разбудить, высказав:  
– Значит, в Уэй мы уже не едем.  
– Почему не едем? – спросонья я попалась на уловку Утреда, заставившую меня подскочить как ошпаренную. Поняв оплошность, я выпрямилась, приняв королевскую осанку, и строго спросила: – Так когда же мы будем на месте, господин Утред?  
– Если скоро соберемся, то до полудня.  
– Если совсем немного задержимся, то Уэй ведь никуда не денется?  
Я начала припоминать, что было в моем сне: триумфальный въезд в некий город и приветствующий меня народ. Почему бы это не мог быть Уэй?  
– Даже не думай об этом! – Утред заметил мой взгляд на сумку с припрятанным платьем и верно разгадал намерения.  
– Почему? – я уже начала вытаскивать свой наряд. – Разве тебе приятнее путешествовать с нелепым мальчишкой, чем служить доверенным лицом дочери Альфреда?  
– Тогда дочь короля сейчас же отправится в ближайший бург дожидаться отца. Или же нелепый мальчишка сопроводит меня в Уэй, где я сообщу местному кэрлу от опасности. И все! Пусть дальше он и его люди решают, что делать с этими знаниями.  
Конечно же, главной нашей целью было спасти жителей Уэя. Я была благодарна Утреду, что он воспринял серьезно и понял мое рвение хоть в такой малости защитить людей Уэссекса. Несколько случайностей собрались в один единый знак: мы должны не просто предупредить жителей Уэя, а не войной, но миром привести их к присяге законному королю. Потому, как его дочь, я должна была выступать от его имени. Мы не оговаривали этого с Утредом, но, казалось, оно само собой разумелось. Одна часть моего благородного плана рушилась просто на глазах.  
– Хорошо, – я честно вернула платье обратно. Устраивать теперь шум из-за недомолвки – только навредить нашему делу. Я надеялась, что Утред не заметил, как я успела припрятать в рукаве фибулу.  
– И в Уэе ты никому не назовешь свое имя, – видимо, моего спутника озадачила такая легкая победа, и он продолжал перекрывать мне ходы к маневру.  
– Не назову. Я же обещала тебя слушать. Ты не доверяешь слову дочери Альфреда?  
Моего заверения оказалось достаточно. Он мог не сомневаться, что нарушать в этом договоренность я не собиралась, так же как и не собиралась отступать. Неожиданный разлив реки дал мне хороший урок: если Господь ставит на пути препятствие, лучше не отчаиваться, а попробовать его преодолеть. Понадобится усилие или время, но если цель того стоит, то жертва не будет напрасной. Я жертвовала собственным честолюбием, но, если фигуру поставить в нужное место, получала некоторые преимущества для победы.  
Буря, конечно, натворила бед. У одного дома снесло крышу, несколько деревьев сломало, хлам, что был оставлен по дворам, снесло и перемешало, что пусть бы соседи теперь разбирались. Крестьяне сокрушенно переговаривались, обсуждая беды, принесенные бедствием. И все же не одна буря занимала их внимание. Если говорливый отец Пирлиг так полюбился жителям Авултуна, что они даже просили его остаться и жалели о неоказанном гостеприимстве, то на Утреда смотрели косо и обходили стороной. Я же вызывала любопытство как сопровождающая странной пары, но не больше. Встав ни свет ни заря, словом, советом и шуткой отцу Пирлигу удалось собрать больше провизии, чем если бы Утред действовал мечом. Там были и копченые угри, и лепешки, и сыр, и даже немного вяленого мяса. Жена нашего хозяина накормила нас перед дорогой жареными яйцами.  
– Благословите, отец, – суетилась женщина, отделяя для Пирлига первый кусок яичницы.  
– Господь с тобою, дочка, – священник отщипнул пальцами часть угощения и отправил ее в рот, смачно причмокнув. – Вот что, кажется, проще, чем зажарить яйца? Но такие и на стол Альфреду можно подать. Ел бы за обе щеки, и детки бы его запихались, не брезговали.  
– Такое говорите, – смутилась хозяйка.  
– Я-то знаю, – отец Пирлиг подмигнул мне, и правда с огромным удовольствием уминавшей яичницу. – Хорошо, что масла не пожалела. И травы добавила. Муж твой благословлен иметь такую жену. А где он сам? Почему не присоединился к еде?  
– Он в Уэй уехал, продать шерсть. У Валды, брата моего Эйкена, двое взрослых сыновей. Он тоже со своим товаром собирался туда. Вместе не так страшно, да и помощь какая-никакая. Но буря ему телегу перевернула. Теперь моему Эйкену пришлось одному ехать с Валдой... – начала рассказывать хозяйка.  
– У которого телега перевернулась?  
Хозяйка, которая, обойдя меня, начала накладывать яичницу Утреду, обернулась, смерила меня удивленным взглядом – мол, кто это подал голос? – но все же ответила:  
– Нет, наш сын, Валда, – наконец-то и в моей глиняной тарелке оказалась еда. – Как бы ничего не случилось, – хозяйка снова обернулась на Пирлига.  
– Твой муж дважды благословенен, дочка, – отец Пирлиг смачно облизал пальцы. – Мы ведь тоже держим путь в Уэй. Думаю, нагоним. Ему нечего опасаться.  
Так и случилось, ведь лошади быстрее повозки с волом. Потом нам пришлось замедлить шаг, чтобы, как и обещали жене Эйкена, сопроводить и охранять его, но Уэй был уже близко.  
Сам по себе поселок оказался вполне себе обычный. Деревянный частокол, деревянные близко построенные дома, под соломенными крышами. Меж домов важно ходили куры. В луже валялись довольные свиньи. Я была немного разочарована. Наша хозяйка сказала, что ее муж отправился продать шерсть. Потому верно было предположить, что сделать это можно на ярмарке. Я слышала, что это веселое, многолюдное, шумное действо с музыкантами, акробатами, дрессированными животными и сладостями. Ничего подобного в Уэе не было. Местечковая площадь с внушительным валуном в центре была малолюдна. Эйкен куда-то исчез, оставив присматривать за телегой своего сына, мальчишку где-то лет восьми. Он мог подсказать, где же обитал кэрл, ведь в Уэе не было выделяющегося холла, а все дома казались почти одинаковыми по зажиточности.  
– Было бы у меня хоть пятеро моих людей, мы бы вытрясли, куда они дели кэрла.  
– Тише-тише, господин Утред. Смирение ломает скалы и творит чудеса, – не унывал отец Пирлиг.  
– Помолишься, и кэрл свалится нам на головы?  
– Нет, господин Утред, – отец Пирлиг передал мне повод своей лошади. – Всего лишь избавлюсь от маловера.  
– Может, стоит его здесь потерять?  
Я заметила, что к телеге, на которой сидел Валда, подошел еще один мальчик. Они начали болтать как старые приятели, которые давненько не виделись. Если Эйкен частенько бывал в Уэе, то можно было предположить, что его сын заведет дружбу с кем-то из местных.  
– Я скоро! Просто разведаю немного. За мной не ходи. Мне они доверяться, а ты их напугаешь.  
Я уже ступила на нестроганую доску мостик между двумя берегами озерца-лужи, когда услышала за спиной:  
– Я вам слугой не нанимался.  
– Но и потерять меня не посмеешь.  
Для моих ног опора была надежной, так что я уверенно шла к своей цели. Мальчишки прервали разговор и уставились на меня.  
– Чего тебе? – грозно, как пес, готовый зарычать, вскинул голову Валда.  
– Ты же из Уэя? – игнорируя нападки, обратилась я к его другу, которого теперь я получила возможность рассмотреть поближе.  
Не худой, скорее, слишком стройный, ведь все части тела его были достаточно пропорциональны, темноволосый, и голубоглазый, с правильными чертами лица – я могла представить его послушником, но никак не за сохой или с мечом. Впрочем, отец тоже не был особо могучим, но творил великие дела.  
– Допустим, – неприветливо ответил он.  
– У нас очень важное послание к кэрлу. Ты знаешь, где он?  
– Еще бы ему не знать, если это его сын, – вмешался Валда.  
Я мысленно возблагодарила Господа за удачу. Если раньше я не знала, как воплотить свой ненадежный план, то вот она, основа.  
– Как твое имя?  
– А кто со мной говорит?  
Видимо он решил, что статус сына старосты этой деревни давал ему повод выеживаться, я же думала, что знаю способ сбить с него спесь.  
– Я Эдуард Этелинг! – ни сын кэрла, ни его товарищ и бровью не повели. Похоже, это имя им ничего не говорило, так что пришлось добавить: – Старший сын и наследник короля Альфреда.  
– Лорд из сарая, – загоготал Валда.  
– Аэлрик, сын Кутберта, – недоверчиво прищурив глаза сказал сын кэрла.  
Это был очень щедрый дар, даже если Аэлрик не мог его оценить. Я протянула ему припрятанную фибулу.  
– Передай это отцу. И передай, что мы ждем его.  
Я развернулась и направилась обратно к Утреду. Когда я была на месте и обернулась, Аэлрика возле телеги не было.  
– И что узнала? – сразу же ревностно поинтересовался Утред.  
– Кэрла зовут Кутберт, – честно ответила я. – Скажи, а что не так с шерстью Эйкена?  
– Что не так с шерстью Эйкена? – передразнил меня Утред или действительно удивился вопросу.  
Может, я бы тоже обиделась, если бы оказалась не удел, потому старалась расспрашивать спокойно.  
– Я не вижу, кому бы он мог ее продать.  
– Если есть товар, значит, должен быть и купец. Тот, кто желает получить навар, обойдя королевские пошлины, – пояснил Утред.  
– Мне это не нравится.  
Я чувствовала себя глупцом, обрадовавшимся, что обманул сам себя. Этот Аэлрик мог быть таким же сыном кэрла, как я моим братом.  
– Уже жалеешь о желании спасти непослушных овечек?  
Утред совсем не так растолковал мои слова. Мне не хотелось быть занудой, но язык просто чесался огрызнуться:  
– Непослушным овечкам, щипающим травку, где ни попадя, нужен пастух. Отец Пирлиг тебе может много об этом рассказать, господин Утред.  
Мы бы могли долго, сидя в тени на бревне, переговариваться, но к нам уже со всех ног мчался Аэлрик.  
– Мой отец ждет тебя, господин Эдуард, – крикнул Аэлрик, даже не успев отдышаться.  
– Вот как, – конечно же, Утреда возмутило такое пренебрежение к его особе, и я прекрасно понимала это. Только недовольство его можно было трактовать и по-другому, с выгодой для себя.  
– Если знает, кто мы, – почему сам не явился? – я грозно подперла бок кулаком.  
– Он говорит с вашим священником, – выдохнул Аэлрик, со следующим вздохом сообщил: – Отцом Пирлигом.  
– Ладно. Веди.  
Вряд ли Эдуард поблагодарит меня за то, что создаю ему репутацию, но пусть знают, что их будущий король строг, но отходчив. Утред не оставил меня, хотя спиной я чувствовала его недовольство. Мне оправданием было, что я не нарушила клятвы, а он был все же нечестен со мной. Пока мы шли к дому кэрла, мысли о нашей с Утредом размолвке несказанно коробили меня, но стоило переступить порог, как они на какое-то время были забыты из-за внезапного фокуса. Аэлрик отступил, пропуская нас. Дверь открылась, и внутри стоял Аэлрик, только длинноволосый и в платье. Мне, правда, стоило труда сдержать восторженный вскрик. Близнецы! Схожие, как две капельки воды. Аэлрик был явно смущен, а сестра его разве что не хихикала моему удивлению.  
Чтобы не доставлять ей удовольствие, а Аэлрику неприятностей, стараясь не коситься на близнецов, а смотреть прямо, я сделала шаг вперед. Если бы я верила в богов Утреда, я бы назвала это их насмешкой. Сначала, подослав близнецов, они ослабили мою бдительность, а потом чуть не лишили разума. Навстречу мне шел святой…  
Не знаю, был ли красив величайший из величайших людей, святой Кутберт из Нортумбрии. Наверное… Он знал язык птиц и зверей, а они доверяли ему. Когда, чтобы победить сон, он долго стоял в ледяных водах, выдры приплывали, чтобы согреть его. Когда он ушел в отшельничество, то птицы прилетали, чтобы поведать о новостях. Если бы он носил печать уродства, бездушные твари не льнули бы так к нему.  
Ко мне шел Кутберт, не святой, а человек, но сердце мое вдруг стало таким огромным, что грозило разорвать грудную клетку и разом с этим прилипло к спине, как будто замерло: я никогда не думала, что на мужчину можно смотреть и любоваться.  
У Кутберта из Уэя были голубые, просто небесные глаза. А еще черные, как смола, волосы, завязанные в хвост, и небольшая борода, сцепленная на конце тонким кольцом, выделяющая выступающий гордый подбородок. Прямой ровный нос, губы тонкие, но с идеальными острыми изгибами.  
– Рад приветствовать в наших краях такую важную особу.  
Его голос был низкий и мягкий, как пух. Даже если Кутберт насмехался, он говорил словно гладил. Я могла бы его слушать вечно, а у самой как язык отняло. Молчание становилось неловким, а Утред вовсе не собирался меня выручать. Вмешался отец Пирлиг:  
– Мой господин Эдуард! Господин Утред! Каюсь-каюсь, за приятной беседой и прекраснейшим элем я совершенно забыл, как скоро сбегает день.  
Я не переставала поражаться, как быстро отец Пирлиг приноравливается к обстоятельствам и ловко и с явным удовольствием ввязывается в приключения, что бы они ему не сулили. Просто как очень большой и плотный плут-эльф. Зато Кутбетр почувствовал подвох и поспешил спросить:  
– Так этот мальчик действительно наследник Альфреда? – но Кутберт все равно что-то подозревал и выставил ловушку: – Ты же не запятнаешь свой сан ложью, старик?  
– В этом дитяти, несомненно, королевская кровь, и оно точно один из первенцев Альфреда, – ловко и восхитительно выкрутился отец Пирлиг.  
После этого должен был заговорить Утред: опровергнуть, сказать, что я его глупый слуга, которому нагрело голову солнце, и он вообразил нечто невозможное, или подтвердить, но только не молчать. Тогда, усевшись за стол, заговорила я.  
– Меч Уэссекса, вера Уэсекса и право Уэсекса у тебя в гостях, а ты стоишь истуканом?  
Шустрая дочь Кутберта поставила на стол нехитрые угощения и еще две кружки из рога. Девочка бросала на меня короткие взгляды и улыбки, явно пытаясь очаровать. Хозяин разлил эль, налив даже мне. Утред опять промолчал. Видимо, он продолжал злиться на мою небольшую хитрость. Зато, отказавшись от опеки, он развязывал мне руки. Пить, памятуя предыдущий опыт в стане датчан, я не собиралась. Разве что только пригубить из вежливости. Только вот я словно уже была пьяной и без хмеля. Я честно старалась не смотреть на Кутберта так, как это делала его дочь, заигрывая со мной. Я заговорила. Говорила, вроде бы, правильные вещи: о долге, о присяге, но совсем не теми словами, которыми собиралась. Мои доводы касались его самого, как будто я хотела его возвысить так, чтобы он мог занять достойное место почти рядом со мной. Я рассказала о тане Туданвиса, явно преувеличив его награды. Хорошо хоть Утреда не упомянула, с его гордыней тогда быть нам врагами до самой смерти.  
– Мой отец, подобно последнему королю Рима Сервию Туллию, внес мудрый закон: властвует не тот, кто родился эрлом, но не имеет власти, а тот, кто достоин. Принеси клятву сам и от своих людей и станешь достоин привилегий тана. Мой отец помимо ваших копий и щитов даст вам мечи, чтобы защитить вашу землю. Умелое управление позволит тебе заполучить достаточно наделов, а если ты построишь церковь и докажешь доблесть, то сможешь получить место в холле короля.  
– Король Альфред настолько щедр? – справедливо прервал меня Кутберт.  
– Он справедлив к тем, кто верен ему и полезен Уэссексу, – Утред не выдержал и как-то нехорошо хмыкнул. Теперь я пропустила его ухмылку мимо ушей.  
– Король Альфред требует, чтобы мы работали на него, когда идет сбор урожая, – возразил Кутберт.  
– Законная военная повинность на благо всего Уэссекса. Став таном, ты сможешь справедливо отобрать людей, которые понесут ее лишь с малым ущербом. Подумай, что это значит для тебя. Ты передашь эти земли сыну, твоя дочь легко найдет себе богатого щедрого мужа…  
Дочь Кутберта, приносящая очередной кувшин с элем, так как первый был уже осушен отцом Пирлигом, снова улыбнулась мне, видимо, считая последние слова чуть ли не предложением брака с наследником короны.  
– Что, если я и мои люди сможем получить выгоду от Альфреда другим способом? – неожиданно снова прервал Кутберт. – Что, если ты и правда его сын, продать тебя ему или откупиться так от датчан?  
Я вздрогнула, но не от испуга: святой оказался демоном. Может, это и было шуткой, пробой меня на крепость, но мне словно пощечину отвесили, когда я не ожидала это. И тут заговорил Утред:  
– Сдохнешь с распоротым брюхом раньше, чем что-то успеешь предпринять.  
Я чуть обернулась благодарно на Утреда. Хозяин не потребовал сложить наше оружие, и теперь правая рука моего спутника сжимала рукоять Вздоха Змея. Еще я заметила, что Утред так и не притронулся к выпивке: все время он охранял меня, а не дулся за мою глупость.  
– Угрожаешь в моем доме? Думаешь, толпой не хватит силы справиться с одним, пусть и вооруженным воином?  
– Думаю, тебе ума хватит отпустить и мальчика, и нас. Королевская особа не стала бы путешествовать в таком скромном окружении. Так что либо этот мальчик не тот, за кого себя выдает, либо, если он не вернется к вечеру в назначенное место, уже к утру от этой деревни не останется и памяти.  
Отец Пирлиг подался вперед, я мотала головой то на Утреда, то на Кутберта, дочь кэрла побледнела и попятилась прочь. Вопреки природе гром прогремел раньше молнии. Теперь же, как между вспышкой и раскатом, все напряглись в ожидании чего-то неизбежного. Моя мелькнувшая надежда была связанна с отцом Пирлигом. Он должен примерить вспыхнувшую ссору мудрым советом, но внезапным спасителем явился Аэлрик, влетевший в дом с криком:  
– Корабли! Там корабли! – Утред и Кутберт разом, не сговариваясь, оглянулись на него и поднялись. Вроде бы ссора угасла, не начавшись, но лишь уступив предвестию большей беды.


	8. Chapter 8

– Датчане!  
– Ты же говорил: датчане будут не раньше новолуния?  
– У датчан нету сроков, когда идти в викинг, – вместо Утреда ответил Кутберт. – К тому же буря их наверняка подогнала.  
Мы шли на площадь с высоким камнем, куда как ручьи по весне к реке стекались люди, которых созывал удар колокола. Подозреваю, Утред это знал, а для меня стало открытием: жители Уэя оказались не настолько беззащитными. Об этом мне самой стоило догадаться, иначе как они противостояли кочующим в здешних водах пиратам? У них были дозорные! Они выследили, что кораблей было пять.  
– Это ведь не так и много? – пытаясь как-то приободриться, тревожно спросила я.  
– Видимо, буря их знатно потрепала. Верно, господин Утред? – как-то не в меру бравурно определил отец Пирлиг.  
– На каждом корабле не меньше полусотни датчан, а еще те, кто сумел выжить. Они злы и надеются воздать за свои беды уже на суше, – негромко говорил Утред, но слух мой достаточно обострился, чтобы его услышать.  
– Но люди Уэя успеют уйти?  
– Возможно. Тогда ярость викингов обрушится на ближайшие хутора. Такие, как Авултун, – Утред не щадил моих чувств, но за это я была ему благодарна. Сам же подыграв в моей наивной вере в спасительницу, теперь он не пытался отвлечь меня сказкой, что все закончится благополучно. Когда заговорил Кутберт, я едва сдержала совсем неуместный вздох, ведь слова его были совсем не утешительными:  
– Даже здешним не всем повезет. Наверняка кое-кто пожалеет свое добро и решит просто спрятаться где-то неподалеку, а у датчан нюх волков. И сейчас им нужны лошади, а не рабы, как обуза. Повезет тем, кто умрет легкой смертью. Те же счастливчики, которым удастся выжить, вернутся на пепелище. Так уже было семь лет назад… Это ты хотел узнать, молодой господин?  
Мне нечего было сказать. Я понимала, о каком времени идет речь, и понимала теперь, насколько несправедлив упрек в том, что они не приняли меч и не пришли к нам на помощь. Они сами нуждались в помощи – и не получили.  
Кутберт был вождем, потому неудивительно, что мы оказались в центре собрания.  
Голоса мешались, как гул бурного моря, волна, захлестывающая волну:  
«Кутберт, что делать?» «Кутберт, нужно уходить». «Кутберт…»  
Он выхватил один такой ропот, как ловкий рыбак рыбу, чтобы резко провозгласить:  
– Женщины и дети отправятся в убежище. Мы же будем сражаться!  
– Ты с ума сошел? Они сметут нас! – послышалось с разных сторон.  
Кутберт поднял руку, и гвалт внезапно стих.  
– Если я правильно понял тебя, господин Утред Уэссекский, датчан где-то с три сотни?  
Это было вызовом: обозвать Утреда именем Уэссекса.  
– Верно. И у датчан есть мечи и щиты против копий и рогатин, – слишком спокойно и уверенно отвечал мой воин на непреднамеренный вызов.  
– У нас будут мечи и щиты. Ульф! Где ты, дружище?  
Вперед вытолкали невысокого лысоватого мужчину в шерстяной богатой рубахе до колен, широкой кожаной куртке без рукавов, дорожные короткие сапоги его не были истоптаны и в целом он выглядел совсем не грозно.  
– Тут я! Зачем мне прятаться, господин Кутберт? Я пришел почти без своих людей. Просто скупить шесть. Может, что продать. Разве не говорит это о моих добрых намерениях?  
– Случайно оказался здесь и в это время? Может, ты шпионишь на соплеменников? Оружие на твоем корабле есть, я знаю. Ты говорил о франкском железе, – настаивал Кутберт.  
– Я говорил о лезвиях для топоров. Хорошие лезвия. Острые, хоть брейся, – датчанин – сомнений у меня по этому поводу не было: достаточно было взглянуть на языческий амулет на его шее – к своей чести не терялся и не выказывал страха.  
– Впервые слышу, чтобы франки этим славились. Наверняка шпион. Еще и вор, торгующий без пошлины. Стоит испробовать одно из его лезвий на нем, но не на голове, а гораздо ниже. Потом оставить на берегу для своих, как знак, – подал голос Утред. По одобрительному ропоту нашего витана было слышно, что предложение собравшимся понравилось.  
Датчанин-торговец, впервые показав слабину, сглотнул, дернув плечами.  
– Со мной договориться можно, – Кутберт ударил себя кулаком в грудь, а затем, оттопырив большой палец, махнул рукой в сторону Утреда. – С ним – нет.  
– Наверное, есть с дюжину мечей и копий, – сразу стал сговорчивей Ульф.  
– А если поискать, то и больше наскребем, – заверил его Кутберт.  
Торговца увели. Но ликовать об удачном исходе дела было рано.  
– Этого мало, Кутберт, – крикнул чей-то зычный голос.  
– Мало? Кто говорит мало? Тогда вот еще!  
Вот тут произошло нечто необычное как для меня, так и для моих охранников. Кутберт стоял от меня так же близко, как Утред с отцом Пирлигом. Внезапно он сделал рывок и подсадил меня на камень. Утред дернулся ему навстречу, но было поздно. Я стояла на всеобщем обозрении, но смотрела на всех сверху вниз.  
– Ребенок? Что может решить мальчишка? – где-то загомонили недовольные голоса.  
– Мой господин, Эдуард Этелинг. Обратись к своему народу, к своим людям, которым когда-нибудь ты станешь главой, – подбодрил меня Кутберт. От его голоса я сама, словно земля после дождя пропитывается влагой, напиталась уверенностью: вот оно, мое предназначение, – поддержать дух, вдохновить на бой с врагом. И все же я оглянулась на моих друзей.  
Отец Пирлиг к моей досаде куда-то исчез, отступил, смешавшись с жителями Уэя. Утред стоял неподвижно, с каменным лицом, но спокойствие это было обманчивым. Он был как натянутая тетива. Или даже как меч в руке опытного воина, готовый к битве. Стоило только хоть жестом выказать угрозу, и польется кровь. Только пусть это будет не сейчас, а потом. Пусть это будет кровь датчан.  
Я подумала об отце. Как он, оказавшись в схожей ситуации, поднял боевой дух доверившихся ему людей? Как вселил в них веру в победу? О чем говорил? О Господе? О долге? Ничего такого правильного, складного в голову не шло. Зато где-то там, в душе, клокотала злоба, но это было то, самое честное, о чем и хотелось сказать, и то, что должно быть понято. Я набрала в грудь побольше воздуха.  
– Чудовища? Великаны? – видимо громкое начало речи для моих слушателей оказалось внезапным, они притихли. Я чуть развернулась и указала рукой в сторону моря. – Нет! Всего лишь люди. Которым чужды наши слезы и радости. Которым чужд наш Господь. Они пришли убивать и разорять. Они как дикие волки! Но на каждого озверевшего волка есть копье, – я оглянулась на собрание. Оно молчало. В этом был добрый знак: я сумела привлечь их внимание. Но был и нехороший: не замечала я воодушевления. Что-то было не так. Может, они чувствовали за моей искренностью обман. Потом я взглянула на Кутберта и прочла на его лице одобрение. Я рисковала, я нарушала обещание, но я решилась: – Вы храбрые люди. И вы заслуживаете правды. Я правда законный первенец короля Альфреда. Но я не Эдуард Этелинг. Мое имя Этельфлед. Я ехала к вам, как к друзьям, как посланник мира, но попала в преддверие войны. Ваше право уйти, вас никто не осудит, или принять бой… – не то чтобы я тонкослезная, но на последних словах у меня едва голос не дрогнул, пропустив низкую нотку.  
И снова опасная, разрывающая уши тишина, где каждый легкий шум, даже падение листка, чириканье воробья или удар сердца раздается непростительно громко, а ты пытаешься уловить хоть малейший людской ропот. Я посмотрела на Утреда: сможет ли когда-нибудь теперь он доверять мне? Сможет ли защитить от толпы, когда разъяренные нелепым обманом непокорные жители Уэя решат разорвать нас на части? Прикоснувшись к своему амулету, тот слегка кивнул, но не мне. Кутберту. Я только мельком успела заметить на лице вождя недоумение, но тут же оно стало спокойным и ясным. Кутберт заговорил, и каждое его слово чеканило сталью:  
– Моя госпожа, если ты безопасно пересекла всю страну лишь с одним воином и священником, чтобы сообщить о предстоящем бое, то, может, сама богиня Хильде направляла тебя? Раз так, то кто я, чтобы спорить? Бой! Пусть будет бой!  
Вот это было неожиданностью. Сначала это крикнул Кутберт, потом один за другим подхватили его люди. Мои глаза случайно наткнулись на Эйкена, и даже он, хоть и не жил в Уэе, хоть и не казался таким уж храбрым человеком, кричал: «Пусть будет бой!» Упоминание языческой богини войны как-то не очень соответствовало моему призыву защищать веру Господа, но лучшего момента принять присягу невозможно было сыскать.  
– Господин Утред, дай мне свой меч, – Утред заколебался. Я просчитала несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем он исполнил мой приказ. Держа обнаженный меч на ладонях, я протянула его кэрлу: – Возьми этот меч, Кутберт. Клянись охранять эту землю, этот народ, веру в Господа нашего.  
– Клянусь, – Кутберт протянул ладони, а я положила на них меч.  
Вздох Змея недолго оставался в руках кэрла. Кутберт почти сразу вернул его Утреду. Было похоже было на то, что на время опасности он согласен передать право управлять своими людьми моему спутнику, как более опытному воину. И все же чужакам он не до конца доверял. Когда Утред взялся осмотреть побережье и приказал мне держаться возле него, Кутберт тоже отправился с нами. Между прочим, видимо, рассчитывая еще на подкрепление, он опять поинтересовался об отряде, о котором упоминал раньше Утред и который якобы стоял за моей спиной. Отсутствие ответа вполне растолковывалось лучше любого красноречивого ответа, зато у Утреда уже был план, который для меня, например, оставался загадкой. Он приказал согнать всех волов, что были в поселке, и найти на них ярма, так чтобы запрячь по паре. Женщинам он велел собирать сухой плавень, ветки, солому. Потом им велено было идти в убежище, но, когда Кутберт предложил отцу Пирлигу их сопроводить и утешить молитвой, тот неожиданно отказался.  
– Э, нет. И пропустить все веселье? – старик-священник продолжал удивлять. Еще раньше я заметила, что к седлу его лошади вместе с сумой был прикреплен завернутый в мешковину продолговатый предмет. Для посоха он был коротковат, но я не придавала ему особого значения и не проявляла интереса. И вот покров был снят, а под ним оказался меч. – Думаю, что здесь я буду больше полезен, – не теряя привычного веселого настроя, сообщил отец Пирлиг.  
– А я? Что ты мне поручишь? Я могла бы возглавить сбор плавня, – я тоже готова была признать главенство Утреда и что-то делать, а не таскаться за ним, как за собакой хвост.  
– Сейчас ты сядешь на лошадь и уедешь отсюда как можно дальше, – Утред не обернулся, но завернул в сторону наших лошадей. Кутберт остался давать распоряжение своим людям, отец Пирлиг был рядом с ним, и мы могли говорить без обиняков.  
– Одна? – как-то стало не по себе: обидно или тревожно.  
Утред обернулся, положил руку мне на плечо, внимательно посмотрел в глаза.  
– Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать. Пусть думают, что помощь близко. Так им будет спокойнее.  
– А тебе будет спокойнее, если я буду подальше отсюда? – все-таки это была глупая обида, когда я готова была упрекнуть Утреда: ты готов меня оставить.  
– Да, моя госпожа. Всему Уэссексу будет спокойнее.  
Я бы хотела возразить: какое мне дело до Уэссекса, где мало кто слезу по мне проронит, случись несчастье, только это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Утреду. Он мог выбрать легкий путь, охраняя меня, покинуть Уэй и оставить его жителей со своей бедой. Однако тогда это не был бы тот Утред, которого я знаю. А я могла быть полезной только в том, чтобы не путаться под ногами и не причинять беспокойство. Унизительное положение, с которым нужно смириться.  
В бою, я слышала, нож бывает полезнее меча. Кое-что для Утреда я еще могла сделать. Я вернула ему Осиное Жало.  
– Пообещай остаться живым. Так мне будет спокойнее.  
Утред подсадил меня на Лламрея.  
– Обещать не могу, но судьба дает знаки, что так и будет.  
– Знаки? – печально переспросила я.  
– Две Хильды будут охранять меня: одна – богиня войны, которой поклоняются здесь, другая, та, что дала мне этот крест, наверняка помолится твоему Господу.  
– Разве что так, – только и оставалось ответить мне.  
Утред хлопнул Лламрея по заду. И для коня, и для меня это был знак: пора отправляться. Я вынуждена была подчиниться. Довольно долго ехала, не выбирая дороги, просто доверившись Лламрею, а чтобы не думать о том, что сейчас творится в Уэе, старалась смотреть на травы и цветы. Они такие яркие и разные, хоть букет для Этельгиф собирай. Ей бы это понравилось. Вон нежно-розовый окопник, а дальше желтоголовая пижма. А вон невысокий куст. Цветов на нем нет, но есть небольшая серая птица, которая совершенно не боится ни меня, ни Лламрея. Кажется, это был сорокопут…  
Лламрей, поняв, что им никто не управляет и никто его не подгоняет, остановился и начал щипать траву. Здесь, далеко от Уэя, царила такая безмятежность. Только мне от этого покоя щемило сердце. Никто бы не посмел обвинить меня в трусости за то, что я оставила опасное место ради собственного спасения. Меня отослали, как особу бесполезную, даже мешающую. Не я позвала датчан. И все же это я привела в Уэй Утреда и отца Пирлига. Я подтолкнула жителей поселка дать бой. Я разглагольствовала о долге, но быстро согласилась сбежать, передав Утреду ответственность за чужие судьбы. Если они погибнут, смогу ли я жить как жила и не думать о них, каждый раз переживая вину?  
Я резко натянула повод, разворачивая Лламрея. От неожиданности он едва не стал на дыбы, но все же покорился. Так быстро, как могли, мы возвращались в Уэй.


	9. Chapter 9

Если бы не шум битвы где-то там у моря – лязг метала, крики, – то Уэй словно вымер. Пустые улочки, оставленные дома… Несколько кур продолжали пастись, выискивая съестное. Зато вальяжных свиней хозяева успели угнать в свое тайное укрытие.  
Мне пришлось спешиться, так как на земле я заметила некий странный предмет, оказавшийся детской игрушкой. Это была незатейливая кукла, просто перетянутый пучок соломы, похожий на голову, тело и ноги человечка, который был обвязан тряпицей так, чтобы получилось что-то наподобие одежды и рук. Я могла четко представить, какую историю могла бы рассказать моя находка, умей она говорить. Отец девочки, вероятно, уже сражался у моря. Мать уходила так поспешно, что, когда у дочери выпала из рук любимая игрушка, ее не стали поднимать. Вероятно, малышка плакала. Может, слезы ребенка и жгли материнское сердце, но на чаше весов стояло нечто более важное – жизнь.  
Из мгновения задумчивости меня вывел подозрительный шум в одном из ближайших домов. Первое, что пришло в голову: не успели хозяева уйти, как появился тот, кто желает поживиться на их беде.  
Оружия у меня с собой не было, и я стала оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь найти хотя бы увесистую палку. Двери медленно раскрылись. На свет показался вовсе не здоровяк-вор, а невысокая, ссутуленная старуха. Голова ее была непокрыта. Распущенные редкие волосы грязно-серого цвета лежали на плечах нечесаными паклями.  
– Я знала, что ты вернешься, – женщина пошатнулась, едва не упав, но успела опереться об стену.  
Видимо, старуха перепутала меня с кем-то из покинувших ее родичей. Не то чтобы мне так хотелось к ней притрагиваться, но я все же подошла к ней и подставила плечо:  
– Пойдем, я отведу тебя в дом.  
– Нет, – закапризничала она. – Туда.  
Она точно знала, куда идти: к бревну, на котором, казалось бы, в прошлой жизни мы сидели с Утредом и беседовали. Я усадила ее, считая, что на этом моя забота о ней ограничится. Не тут-то было! Старуха вцепилась в мое запястье крепкой хваткой.  
– Я видела, что ты вернешься, госпожа.  
Как же! Видела она. Один раз взглянув, я старалась не смотреть в жуткие, с громными бельмами вместо зрачков глаза старухи. Эта женщина точно была слепа, как крот, к тому же безумна. И дьявол меня кольнул за язык спросить:  
– И что ты видела?  
– Я видела развевающиеся знамена! Твои знамена и твоих людей. Ты будешь славной хозяйкой тех земель… Не здесь, но и не за морем. И твой мужчина рядом… Не отпускай его!  
– Хватит! – отбиваясь от ненормальной старухи, я ударила ее рукой, где была зажата кукла.  
– Что это? – вдруг отшатнулась она и разом превратилась в растерянную, разбитую женщину.  
– Вот! Возьми! – я сунула ей игрушку. – Ты же видишь, как возвращаешь ее владелице?  
– Да… – старуха склонила голову. – Ты же вернулась, Хильде.  
Я не стала отрицать и поспешила удалиться. Когда на одно мгновение, равное биению сердца, я поверила прорицательнице, то подумала о Кутберте. Такая глупость…  
Я спешила туда, где в самом разгаре была битва. Лламрей слегка заупрямился, проезжая между догоравшими кострами. Очень скоро я поняла, зачем нужен был хворост и быки. Склон открывал для меня выгодное положение, когда все было как на ладони. Ветер дул со стороны моря, и запах гари был не особо ощутим. Воздух пах солью и кровью. Привлеченные последней в небе с нетерпеливыми криками кружили чайки, ожидая последующего пиршества.  
Наблюдая за бойней, я по деталям восстанавливала, что произошло раньше. План Утреда был великолепен. Жаль, что я пропустила такое зрелище! Оставалось восстановить его по обстановке. Быки стояли перед наваленным для костра хворостом. Когда датчане полностью высадились на берег, наши люди, больше чем вероятно, зажгли огонь. Что оставалось делать испуганным животным? Бежать. Но скованные попарно, он оказались ограничены в движениях. Охваченным ужасом, им оставалось лишь одно: бежать вперед, сминая все, что попадет им под копыта. Какие-то из них сгинули в море, какие-то были убиты мечами датчан, но урон они нанесли значительный, хоть и недостаточный.  
Разъяренные датчане, переступив через тела животных и своих же людей, пошли в наступление. Тогда же, скорее всего, пока они не ожидали нападения и не успели сгруппироваться, на них выступили ополченцы. Хотя кое-что произошло до этого. Наша позиция была выгоднее тем, что мы находились на вершине склона. Это было бы идеально, если бы нужно было просто обороняться. Я помнила, что у жителей Уэя не так было много мечей и щитов, но у них было другое замечательное оружие – женщины. Нападающих сначала осыпали бранью, а потом, когда они подошли достаточно близко, камнями, палками и даже стрелами. Среди жителей Уэя и приезжих нашлось несколько умелых стрелков, среди которых оказался и Валда из Авултуна, а также его отец. И все же такой защиты было явно недостаточно, она служила, чтобы больше распалить датчан, чтобы, прикрываясь щитами, они, охваченные жаждой мести, забыв об осторожности, двигались вперед. Дальше должны были выступить с двух флангов защитники, окружить и перебить малой кровью. И костры, и воинственные женщины служили им прикрытием. Но тут план дал сбой. Не слушая приказов ни Утреда, ни кэрла, опьяненные первыми успехами мужчины кинулись на врагов, фактически если не теряя преимущество, то уравнивая шансы с датчанами. Все, что осталось для меня тайной в момент прибытия к месту битвы, мне пояснили потом. Тогда я отказывалась принимать то, что этого «потом» могло бы и не быть. Я мельком взглянула на стоящих внизу женщин, а потом все мое внимание остановилось на сражающихся, орущих от смертельной боли или победным кличем, наскакивающих на меч, падающих или поражающих воинах там внизу, между морем и свободой.  
Сначала невозможно было разобрать, где свои, где чужаки. Это была просто движущаяся масса. Только потом хаос начал приобретать определенность, но определенность совсем не хорошую. Датчане, а это могли быть только они, начали слегка отступать, собираясь вместе плечом к плечу. Стена щитов! Непреодолимая оборона, которую я так жаждала увидеть когда-нибудь в деле. Сейчас она несла великую угрозу. Сомкнись два фланга, и ополченцы будут почти что окружены. Останется только завершить смертельный круг. Это еще не было безвыходным положением в сражении. Слушая о былых битвах, я вспоминала тактику: нужен клин.  
Отчаяние готово было бросить меня саму в бездну сражения. Еще одно неистовое биение сердца, и я готова была дать шенкелей Лламрею и помчаться вниз. Только он, видимо, почувствовал мою тревогу. Взвился на дыбы и заржал. Усилие, которое пришлось приложить, чтобы позорно не вылететь из седла, заставило меня одуматься, сосредоточиться, но никак не сдаться.  
Мама говорила, что глотка у меня посильнее любой трубы: когда родилась, огласила об этом на весь Уэссекс. Может, благородной девушке следует иметь тихий, мягкий голос, как у моей младшей сестры, но сейчас я бы вряд ли с ней согласилась поменяться.  
– Клин! Формируйте клин! Убейте датчан! Убейте их всех!  
Женщины оборачивались на меня, коротко переговаривались, а потом подхватили мой клич:  
– Убейте датчан! Убейте их всех!  
Вряд ли мужчины послушались бы моего приказа, но наши крики их приободрили. Для меня же все происходящее похоже было на чудо. Очень скоро разрозненные защитники выстроились в хитрый и одновременно простой строй, похожий на огромное острие копья, – тот самый клин. Бока его надежно прикрывались щитами, но, в отличие от стены щитов, он был более подвижным. Наш клин, как и положено, возглавлял самый умелый, самый сильный, видавший не одну битву воин. Я и не сомневалась, что это должен быть Утред. И это был он, я видела четко мечника в серебристой кольчуге.  
Стороны сходились все ближе и ближе. Уже не отдельные люди, а единые чудища с множеством голов и ног. Как бы я ни бахвалилась, мне стало страшно. Еще несколько движений, и те, кто упорней, кто смогут удержать и взлелеять этого своего единого зверя, получат шанс на жизнь. А летний жар делал свое дело: растерзанная плоть, кровь, требуха распоротых животов источали тлетворный запах. Почему-то в решающий миг я почувствовала его слишком остро, едва не задохнувшись. Схватив ртом воздух, я подняла глаза к небу и потеряла из вида сражение меньше, чем на удар сердца. Когда же вновь опустила взгляд на поле боя, то еще раз вздохнула, теперь облегченно: Утред и несколько людей за ним прорвались в тыл врага. Теперь они наступали, расширяя брешь в несложившейся стене. Строи снова распались и смешались, но теперь я уже определилась в самой важной схватке. Ведь это был тот самый случай, когда от двух человек зависел исход сражения. Оба в кольчугах, оба высокие и видные, хотя пока что лучший обзор для меня открывался на датчанина.  
Никто не рисковал напасть на него. Он неспешно разминал запястье, сжимающее топор, тогда как его соперник, подступая, успел поразить несколько врагов. Мне не было дела, как зовут датчанина, но его противника звали Утред, и все, что я могла сделать для него сейчас, – молиться, но слов не было. Датчанин сделал выпад, и удар пришелся на щит, разом расколовшийся. Мой герой отступил, но оказался не задет, просто откинул бесполезную теперь защиту. Датчанин замахнулся, и в этот раз его удар натолкнулся на меч. Вздох змея выдержал. Датчанин бил снова и снова. Они вдвоем сближались и расходились, нанося и отражая удары. В последний раз он даже подпрыгнул, чтобы нанести удар сверху, невероятный по своей мощи. Тут случилась беда: Утред не выдержал и просел. Он опять отступил, но так неловко, что осел коленом к земле. Датчанин снова поднял руку вверх, но в последний миг, когда смертоносное лезвие должно было опуститься на голову Утреда, тот сделал два молниеносных движения: вперед и в сторону. Датчанин вдруг так и замер с поднятым вверх топором, неловко затоптался на полусогнутых ногах и рухнул.  
Часть датчан решила спастись бегством, поспешив к одному из кораблей. Возможно, это отступление было вызвано трусостью или прозорливостью вождя, понимавшего, что, даже если они перебьют дерзких жителей Уэя, силы будут слишком малы для дальнейшего исполнения плана. Или же это была ловушка, чтобы все-таки рассредоточить противника. Если так, то хорошо, что на нее повелись только молодые защитники, начавшие преследование. Но даже они, увидев, что старшие товарищи не спешат за ними, вернулись к бойне, что началась после ослабления армии датчан.  
То ликование, которое началось, когда стало ясно, что победа наша, было схоже с помешательством. Хотя существовала еще опасность быть нанизанным на меч, женщины, подхватив все, что можно было счесть за орудие, бросились вниз. С визгом и воплями они добивали раненых, чуть ли не разрывая их, тогда как в мужчинах жажда крови поутихла, хотя о сдержанности и речи не шло. Они вытанцовывали дикие пляски, подпрыгивая, размахивая руками, похлопывая друг друга по плечам, кричали и смеялись. И все-таки я направилась к ним, потому что мне крайне важно было узнать судьбу двух человек, хотя сердце щемило за одного. Если он нарушил обещание, если одна Хильда не вымолила его, а другая решила, что его смерть станет жертвой-оберегом этому месту, – мне радости больше никогда не будет.  
Счастливые победители приветствовали меня, но я не успела погрузиться в толпу ликующих, как появился Утред. А еще, ловко обминая празднующих, к нам спешил отец Пирлиг. Теперь и мне можно было поддаться всеобщему настроению, но внезапно раздался скорбный крик. Кто-то из женщин обнаружил среди мертвых своего мужа, или возлюбленного, или отца, или сына… Это напомнило, что время живых ограничено, пришла пора оплакать мертвых.  
Я сочувствовала, но, к своему облегчению, не могла полностью проникнуться горем. Те, за безопасность кого я рьянее всего бы молилась, были целы. И все же совсем невредимым Утреду выйти не удалось. Топор датчанина рассек кольчугу и зацепил предплечье, но кость осталась цела. Утред не особо противился, когда я сама взялась за ним поухаживать, обработав и перевязав рану.  
Кое-кому из датчан также удалось уцелеть. Они сидели, прикованные цепями, как дикие звери, а дети швыряли в них комья земли, навоз, а иногда и камни. Двое из них пытались огрызнуться, отогнать маленьких задир, а кому не повезет, то, может, и покалечить. Может, так они пытались добиться скорой смерти и избежать неизвестной, но страшной участи? По некоторым разговорам я поняла, что в живых их оставили вовсе не для того, чтобы предъявить как знак победы королю Альфреду. Самый младший из пленников совсем впал в отчаянье. Он опустил между коленей руки, застыв в обреченной позе, голова его была низко опущена, так что за темными волосами лица не было видно.  
– Твой первый набег, – неожиданно проявил интерес к пленнику Утред. Тот поднял голову, посмотрел, презрительно прищурившись, но не ответил. Этельфлед заметила и удивилась, какой же он еще молодой, даром, что рослый, а лицо покрыто только-только легким темным пухом будущей поросли бороды и усиков. – Ты неплохо сражался, – между тем, не обращая внимания на пренебрежение, продолжил Утред.  
Он мог не бояться, что кто-то заподозрит его в симпатиях к пленнику. Говорил он строго, почти как ругался, и слова его были на датском наречии. Вряд ли мальчишки, что крутились рядом, его понимали.  
– Какое теперь это имеет значение? – в этот раз пленник все же откликнулся.  
– Никакого. Дурак – он и есть дурак.  
– Зачем тебе нужен пленный датчанин? – мне странным показалось желание Утреда по-своему, но бросить камень в пленника.  
– Я норвег, – неожиданно ответил парень.  
Пленник понимал наш язык! Я думала, Утред тоже удивится такому открытию, но тот, потеряв интерес к собеседнику, отправился в сторону, к мужчинам, что снова собрались на совет.  
Сначала погребли мертвых жителей Уэя. Отец Пирлиг прочел над ними молитву.  
Дальше занялись датчанами. Их погребение совсем нельзя было назвать достойным. Раздетые до гола тела просто-напросто расчленили, обезобразили, оскопили, отбросив обрубки в сторону, а из голов соорудили нечто похожее на гору. Женщины вновь собирали плавень и ветви. Я думала, что это для того, чтобы сжечь трупы, но, нет: их просто сбросили в яму.  
Хворост нужен был для другого действа. Только смерклось, в небо взметнулось пламя. Горели корабли датчан. Жадный огонь обхватывал каждую балку, поднимаясь дальше к мачтам. Сполохи яркими звездами взлетали вверх. Корабли – обманутые, прирученные монстры – долго не собирались сдаваться тлену. Их смерть озаряла побережье всем, наверно, кроме меня непонятная, вселяла уверенность в собственной силе, способной низвергнуть кого угодно. А мне вдруг необъяснимо их стало жаль. Жалко не ловко скрепленного дерева, способного носить по морю множество людей, а чего-то большего, что за этим скрывалось, того рукотворного волшебства, которое сейчас безжалостно уничтожалось. Я одернула себя от мысли, что они могли служить и благому делу, другой стороне, будь на то другая, разумная воля.  
Это последнее жертвоприношение заставило всех успокоиться. А может, сказалась усталость. Жители Уэя расходились по домам.  
Нам тоже не было смысла отправляться в обратный путь так поздно. Зато тут мы за все дни отдыхали почти по-королевски. Не знаю, где ночевали хозяева, но в наше распоряжение выделили целый дом. У меня даже было нечто наподобие кровати: возвышение, на которое навалили тюфяк, набитый травами, и грубое покрывало. Зато из-за этого ложа, выделявшего меня сразу как особо важную персону, нельзя было снова пристроиться под бок к Утреду. Может, потому и спала неспокойно. Виной тут был и минувший неспокойный день, и уже становившийся привычным раскатистый храп отца Пирлига, а еще жуткий сон. Я поднималась на гору, поднималась легко, видела различные знамена, среди которых было и знамя Уэссекса. Только когда я, переставив ногу, обратила внимание на покрытый мхом камень, оказалось, что это вовсе не камень, а отрубленная голова. Вся гора была выложена из голов и была похожа на ту, что соорудили жители Уэя, но гораздо выше. И все-таки я продолжила путь, пока не оказалась на вершине. Мне открылся ряд холмов и крепость на них с высокими стенами. Впереди, как стражи-защитники, находился отряд, возглавляемый стройным воином на белом коне. Так бывает во снах, что нечто далекое ты видишь так явно перед собой, словно оно просто перед твоими глазами. Так было и со мной. Я могла разглядеть каждое колечко кольчуги на всаднике, но лицо его скрывал шлем. Почему-то я была уверена: увидь я, кто это, мне бы открылась некая важная истина. Руки воина с утонченными, совсем не грубыми, слишком изящными пальцами для того, кто готов держать меч, поднимались к голове так плавно и так медленно, словно время для нас с ним летело совершенно по-разному. Я вдруг внезапно испугалась того, что могло произойти, и того, кто мог скрываться за маской. Этот страх нагло вытащил меня за порог сна, оставив разочарование.  
Все так же похрапывал на своей циновке отец Пирлиг. Мимо меня осторожным неслышным шагом Ночной Тени проскользнул Утред, устраиваясь на своем месте. В этом не было ничего подозрительного. Подумаешь, пошел во двор отлить. Не привязанный же. Не по этой причине, но мне тоже нужно было на двор. Сон или жара, но я вся покрылась испариной. Мне просто необходимо было выйти и вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Я растирала глаза, чтобы окончательно отогнать сон и видеть четко, насколько можно в темноте.  
– Куда? – послышался строгий шепот, когда мои ноги опустились на пол.  
– Туда же, где был и ты, – тоже шепотом огрызнулась я.  
Пройти мимо крепко спящего священника не составило особого труда.  
Небо еще только-только тронулось серым, слегка осветляясь в преддверии рассвета. Во дворе было так хорошо, и не хотелось возвращаться в душный плен четырех стен. Я думала дождаться Утреда. Цикады уже устали стрекотать свою песню. Тишину прерывали визгливо-протяжная перекличка сычей: может, соперников, отстаивающих свои земли, может, потерявших друг друга влюбленных. Из конюшни, которая была всего в нескольких шагах от нашего приюта, донеслось приглушенное лошадиное ржание. Каким-то чутьем, почувствовав в нем тревогу, я присела, спрятавшись за невысоким частоколом.  
Коня, несмотря на полутьму, я узнала сразу – мой Лламрей. И тут настала пора поднимать тревогу, поскольку и конокрад был мне знаком – пленный норвег.  
– Я бы не советовал тебе кричать.  
Предложение, высказанное на датском, явно относилось ко мне, а не к пытавшемуся сбежать пленнику. Он-то явно не собирался выдавать себя. Я же вроде и знала, что за спиной не враг, и вполне могла предположить, что этот человек там окажется, только не могла предположить, что он также окажется и соучастником норманна.  
– Так вот куда ты выходил, лорд Утред. Но зачем все это? – пока что я и не пыталась обернуться, не отпуская взглядом норвега.  
– Ради моего брата Рагнара. Ты ведь тоже его должница. Помнишь?  
– Ты наивный, лорд Утред. Даже если он такой дурак, как ты говоришь, не сбежит, а действительно поспешит предупредить твоего друга, то наверняка заблудится в чужой земле.  
Я ждала, что пленник опровергнет мои обвинения, но он продолжал хранить молчание, вместо него сказал Утред.  
– Я этого не знаю. На все своя судьба.  
– Я хочу спать, лорд Утред, – наконец-то я обернулась, хоть во тьме это вряд ли было заметно, сделав вид, что не замечаю норманна и лошадь его мне незнакома. – Вернемся в дом.  
– Как скажешь, – отозвался Утред, отступая и пропуская вперед.  
Я думала уйти, не оглядываясь, но не выдержала. Норвег уже успел оседлать Лламрея. Хотя теперь у моего коня наверняка опять должно было смениться имя. Может, еще и не раз. Я ведь и сама не знала, как звал моего коня его погибший хозяин. Вряд ли беглец станет заботиться о упрямце Лламрее так, как бы это делала я. Возможно, он даже избавится от него, использовав как средство для побега, а потом продав при удобном случае. Все-таки я его предупредила, намеренно перейдя на более знакомый ему язык.  
– Он с норовом, но любит яблоки. Береги его.  
Норвег опять продолжал выдавать себя за немого. Теперь можно было и уйти. Уже у себя на лежанке я наматывала на палец выдранную из своего покрывала нить и старалась сдержать слезы. Увидеть мокрые глаза никто их моих охранников не мог, но вот всхлипы и хлюпанье носом им слышать не нужно.  
Не стоило привыкать к тому, что твоим не было. Не стоит плакать о том, что сама отдала. К тому же сделано это было совсем не из гордыни, не из-за того, чтобы угодить другу, и не из-за того, чтобы защитить его, не из-за неисполненного долга или даже милосердного прощения.  
Я сильнее затянула нить и почувствовала боль от незамеченной, но уже начавшей нарывать занозы. Попробовала вытянуть ее зубами – как-то безрезультатно, зато это помогло прекратить хныканье и как по полочкам, как отец Виллибальд раскладывает бумаги, разложить, что же вызвало мои слезы. Я не хотела, чтобы чужеземец, вдруг распознавший наш язык, умирал так же бессмысленно, как их корабли. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы он жил. Я потому и не закричала сразу, что где-то в душе обрадовалась: он настолько ловкий, что избежал своей участи. Оказалось, что тут не обошлось без Утреда. Конечно, узнав это, я была несколько разочарована. Вот и все. Отец говорил: «Не стоит сожалеть о содеянном. Следует искупать». Мое искупление за слабость к врагу – потеря друга. Не Утреда, Лламрея! Больше не надо представлять, как я расчесываю его хвост и гриву, аккуратно разбирая пальцами спутанные волоски, как чищу его, как скачу на нем, обгоняя ветер. На этом и успокоилась.


	10. Chapter 10

Утром, пока шли сборы в обратный путь, дочь Кутберта вытащила наконец-то при помощи иглы докучавшую мне занозу. А потом ко мне подошел Утред с необычным подарком. Он хотел вручить мне витой серебристый браслет с головами рассерженных птиц по краям. Я, подумав, что это откуп за Лламрея, заложила за спину руки.  
– Это твой вклад в эту нашу победу. Не хочешь – можешь его не принимать, – Утред все еще продолжал держать на руках трофей от какого-то побежденного воина. – Когда мой приемный отец Рагнар дал мой первый браслет, я точно едва сдержался, чтобы не скакать от счастья.  
Протягивая одну руку за браслетом, другой я схватила светлую прядь волос Утреда, чтобы наклонить его голову и поблагодарить так, как точно он не благодарил своего опекуна: чмокнуть в щеку.  
– Может случиться, что скальды, воспевающие битву при Уэе, упомянут и меня.  
– Не упомянут, – развеял мои иллюзии Утред. – Скальды поют тем и о тех, кто им платит.  
– Тогда найди монетку для этого, господин Утред, – вмешался неугомонный Пирлиг. – Мой кошель совершенно пуст.  
– А у меня его вообще нет пока что. Говорят, пока не положено. Остается ждать, когда выйду замуж…  
Утред уже забрался на Витнера, а отец Пирлиг подсадил меня.  
– Тогда рассчитывай на щедрость кузена, – Утред удал в бока коня, мы тронулись.  
– Кузена? – так как сидеть пришлось за спиной Утреда, лица его я не видела: не шутит ли. Такие сведения сразу делали моего жениха значимее для меня и приятнее.  
– Не знала? Мы в родстве с Этельредом по матери. Только вряд ли он оплатит песню, где будут возвеличивать меня.  
– Мне он не откажет, – я была уверена, что если он похож на Утреда, то так и будет.  
У меня не было коня, но у меня был браслет доблести. Для запястья он оказался велик, так что носить его я решила на плече. Я не спрашивала, куда мы едем. Ответ ведь был таким очевидным: домой. С непривычки я уже устала от всех приключений и надеялась, что обратный путь будет спокойным. Однако дорога готовила нам еще один сюрприз. В этот раз приятный.  
Мы уже почти подъезжали к Авултуну, когда отец Пирлиг и Утред заметили впереди движущийся нам навстречу отряд.  
– Рагнар? – кольнула тревога, что друг Утреда, не зная, что поддержки не будет, все же решил взять Кеорфан. Спина Утреда не давала мне это увидеть, а незнание делало совсем беспомощной.  
– Нет. Я вижу на знамена дракона Уэссекса, – успокоил меня Пирлиг. – Похоже, Альфред не желает ждать, пока ты, господин Утред, вернешь ему дочь.  
– Гарцующая лошадь? – Утред приставил ко лбу руку, вглядываясь вдаль. – Этельред тоже с ним.  
Сердце сделало несколько быстрых скачков. Я готова была соскочить с Витнера и бежать им навстречу. «Но разве так будет быстрее? Найди крупицу терпения», – урезонил разум. Отец! Еще я решила, что разгадала слова гадалки: знамена и тот, кто предназначен мне судьбой. Он был рядом!  
Никогда я ранее не испытывала такого восторженного, безграничного счастья, как тогда, когда, забыв о сдержанности, бросилась на шею к отцу. И не было ничего лучше, чем прижиматься к нему и чувствовать, как его рука гладит мои волосы. Но отец отстранил меня и, чинно осмотрев от макушки до кончиков носков, без тени улыбки спросил:  
– Что за вид, Этельфлед? Разве не знаешь, что примерять чужую личину и выдавать себя за того, кем не являешься, – великий грех. Что скажет о тебе твой будущий муж? В ближайшей деревне мы добудем тебе женское платье, пусть даже это будет платье служанки.  
В своем щенячьем восторге я не видела никого, кроме отца. Только когда он пожурил меня, я обратила внимание на стоящего по правую руку от него мужчину.  
– Когда мы виделись последний раз на нашей помолвке, ты была еще такой крошкой, моя госпожа. Сейчас же так выросла и похорошела, – сказал он. – Для меня уже счастье любоваться тобой. Еще большим счастьем будет назвать тебя своей женой. В любом платье или без него – ты все равно останешься собой.  
Отец сдвинул брови. Я не нашла высказывание Этельреда непочтительным. И все же оно заставило меня смутиться, как будто я действительно сейчас стояла голой. Только чтобы не вызвать гнев отца против моего будущего мужа, я быстро ответила:  
– Для меня честью будет назвать тебя своим мужем, господин Этельред. С нетерпением буду ждать этого дня, – я заглянула в глаза отца, зная, что обычно, после такого он переставал сердиться. – У меня есть платье, достойное дочери Альфреда. Не нужно вновь натягивать не свою личину.  
Я улыбнулась отцу, а потом Этельреду. Отец промолчал. Этельред улыбнулся и кивнул.  
До Авултуна я делила лошадь со Стеапой Снотором, начальником стражи отца, тем самым несостоявшимся женихом Фритствит. Поскольку вести о битве при Уэе до этой деревеньки еще не успели дойти, прибытие самого короля Альфреда стало здесь невиданным волнующим событием. Долго задерживаться здесь мы не собирались. Это было просто мой каприз. Во-первых, прежде чем снова переоблачаться в Этельфлед, дочь короля Альфреда, следовало выкупаться, смыв грязь и пот нескольких дней приключений. Во-вторых, мне хотелось преподать небольшой урок жителям Авултуна: не стоит отказывать в гостеприимстве незнакомцам в период их нужды. Поскольку Эйкен, хозяин, давший нам приют, лишившись вола, пока что оставался в Авултуне, причитающуюся награду получила его жена. Я верила, что она была справедливой.  
Для меня в Авултуне нашли лошадь, спокойную, послушную – не бог весть что, но и не Лламрей. Мы не задержались в Авултуне и в тот же день отправились в Сиппанхам. Я узнала, что пока я плескалась в реке и переодевалась, отец успел допросить Утреда и отца Пирлига. Когда же я попыталась ему рассказать и свою версию, он оборвал меня: «Все дома». По голосу я не смогла определить: ждать ли мне наказания или гроза миновала. Утред теперь держался в некотором отдалении от меня, а долг охраны перелагался на Стеапу. Он ехал подле меня до той поры, пока Этельред не выискал возможности приблизиться к нам.  
– Я хочу поговорить с будущим мужем, – верный послушный пес Стеапа задержал своего коня, чтобы Этельред мог двигаться вровень со мной.  
Некоторое время ехали молча. Я осторожно пыталась разглядеть жениха. Он был совсем не похож на Утреда, как ожидалось. Не мощный, а скорее плотный, лицо широкое и, в общем-то, приятное, если бы он не смотрел на меня так, что хотелось спрятаться, волосы с рыжиной, борода и усы ровно подстрижены. Одет не то чтобы скромно, но ведь и согласно собственному статусу: темная рубаха с вышивкой, штаны, плащ с окантовкой, скрепленный фибулой с выбитыми узорами. Похоже, что я ему нравилась, а значит, он должен был нравиться мне. Пока что мне трудно было это принять. Нам нужно было перекинуться хоть парой слов: обычными, человеческими, а не искусно вышитыми похвалами. Хорошо, что Этельред сам отыскал такую возможность. Он же сам и заговорил со мной:  
– Я рад, что ты в безопасности. Вот только что с волосами?  
– Прилипли к смоле. Господин Утред решил, что ими можно пожертвовать, – излишне откровенно ответила я.  
– Вот негодяй, – тут же подхватил Этельред, и я попыталась заступиться за своего героя:  
– Невелика жертва. Отрастут. Иначе я бы до сих пор сидела, как на привязи, возле лодки.  
– Вы столько пережили с Утредом.  
Я не понимала, почему, получив возможность хоть немного больше узнать друг друга, мы говорили о ком-то другом, а не о нас, потому постаралась повернуть разговор в другое направление:  
– Многое было. Но как вы так быстро нас нашли? Монахи так скоро бегают?  
– У монахов свои секреты. Ты слышала, что они приручили голубей приносить послания?  
– Как умно. И быстрее, чем лошадь.  
– Когда в Винкастер прибыл гонец с вестями, что дочь Альфреда видели направляющейся к южному побережью, да еще с намерением разогнать датчан, ничего не оставалось, как поспешить на помощь.  
– Почти вовремя, – засмеялась я, и осеклась, чтобы случайно не обидеть. – Ты знаешь, что отец не любит верховую езду. Пустая трата времени – говорить. Корабль, или специальная повозка, где есть все для письма и чтения, – вот так лучше путешествовать.  
Я замолчала. Этельред, казалось, не слушал меня: он обратил внимание на браслет на моем плече.  
– Странное украшение. Явно не христианское.  
– Самый обычный браслет воина. Самой мне датчан убивать не пришлось, но Утред считает, что я была храброй, чтобы заслужить его, – искренне рассказала я и осеклась: зачем я упомянула Утреда?  
– Такой браслет не для женщины. Я подарю тебе сотни других, ценнее и красивее, которые больше подойдут моей жене, – пообещал Этельред.  
– Ты же сам говорил, что мне к лицу любой наряд. Так чем плох этот браслет? – чтобы до чужих ушей не долетел наш личный разговор, мы говорили вполголоса. Только наша беседа совершенно не клеилась, и все по моей вине. От досады я едва сдержалась, чтобы не дать шенкелей моей унылой лошадке.  
– Утред подарил тебе браслет и забрал твои волосы. И больше ничего? – Этельред протянул руку и зажал между пальцами кончик моих остриженных волос.  
– Не понимаю…  
Стеапа спас меня от смятения и необходимости отвечать, вклинив своего коня между нашими с Этельредом лошадьми.  
– Просто убрал соломинку, – пояснил Этельред и свернул в сторону.  
Не так долго я владела браслетом, чтобы он стал талисманом, но как символ он был мне дорог. Он был бы таким же сокровищем для меня, даже если бы был сделан не из серебра, а сплетен из сухих трав. Мне пришлось с ним расстаться даже скорее, чем с Лламреем.  
Вечером, когда мы устроились на ночевку, прежде чем пожелать мне спокойно провести ночь, отец сказал, что я должна вернуть мой браслет Утреду. И если бы просто бы так! Вернуть прилюдно, у всех на виду. Отец сказал, что это будет моим наказанием и покаянием. Ночь для меня была почти бессонной. Я вертелась в полубреду, пытаясь найти решение. Браслет не конь, по ему точно не стоит плакать, но отдай я его или оставь, я лишусь или друга, или мужа, а Уэсекс лишится поддержки Мерсии. Решение пришло где-то под утро. Оно было таким простым и великолепным! Очнувшись от дремоты, я еще раз покрутила браслет, любуясь им. Не случайно он попал ко мне. Это был не просто браслет. Это был браслет мира, который навсегда потушит огонь вражды между братьями.  
Утром, под всеобщими взглядами я с легким сердцем отдавала амулет Утреду.  
– Я отдаю его тебе на хранение. Когда брак свершится и мы станем родней, ты передашь его моему мужу. Ведь радости и беды у нас будут одни на двоих. Также как и честь и слава…  
Отец ничего не сказал, а значит, одобрил. Ничего не сказал и Этельред. Утред взял браслет, и мы пожали руки. Так что все прошло вполне пристойно.  
Путь до Сиппанхайма не отметился ничем примечательным. Зато дома меня ждало столько событий, как будто я действительно отсутствовала вечность. У Этельгиф появился котенок, которому она никак не могла придумать имя, а у Эдуарда новый учитель – священник Коэнвулф.  
– Значит, теперь никакой истории и философии? – поинтересовалась я.  
– Ты бы лучше о рукоделии больше думала. Иглой как мечом работаешь, – заметила на это мама.  
Приняла она меня очень ласково, обнимала, плакала, жаловалась, что боялась потерять навсегда, но жизнь входила в свою колею. С матерью я была согласна в одном: нет у меня к вышивке таланта, но раз она увидела мою способность махать мечом, то так тому и быть. Мне тоже нужен был учитель, но совсем не для изучения нудных текстов.  
Стеапу я нашла на конюшне. Он наблюдал, как слуга гонял молодую лошадь на корде. Я ожидала, что он спросит, зачем я здесь, но он словно не замечал меня.  
– А теперь пусти его в галоп. Так! Теперь шагом, – командовал Стеапа слуге.  
– Научи меня сражаться, – пришлось самой озвучить мое желание.  
– Дело женщин – молитва и прялка, – не поворачивая головы, сказал он.  
– Хорошо. Если в следующий раз нападут датчане или разбойники, я огорожусь от них прялкой и прочитаю молитву. Может, мне повезет больше, чем несчастной Фритствит, – без выражения сообщила я. Жестоко, конечно, было упоминать о погибшей девушке, которую он желал бы видеть своей женой, но я была так раздосадована и разочарована, что не щадила чужих чувств. Я развернулась, собралась уходить, но не успела и пару шагов сделать, как мне в спину не больно, но неприятно ударился камень.  
– Первый урок: держи врага в поле зрения. Для второго урока спросишь разрешение отца, – сказал Стеапа.  
Разве мог папа мне в чем-то отказать? Он не нашел в этом ничего предосудительного. Мама ворчала, что неподходящее занятие для знатной дамы, и все же велела справить для меня кожаный доспех по размеру. Мол, так ей будет спокойнее.  
Со своим будущим я тоже определилась. Я выйду замуж за Этельреда из Мерсии. Наблюдая за счастливыми, любящими парами, по вечерам, лежа в постели, я переносила это на нас с будущим мужем. Представляла его благородным, смелым, справедливым, щедрым. Только воображение подводило меня. Я плохо запомнила черты Этельреда, и его лицо вдруг становилось похожим на лицо Кутберта из Уэя или (вот тут точно были происки дьявола) лицо сбежавшего норманна. Только память – вещь такая, что имеет свойство стираться. Со временем так и случилось, а Этельред стал для меня образом, который я любила всем сердцем.  
Где-то жутковатое, где-то забавное, с приобретениями и потерями, мое летнее приключение завершилось. Можно было продолжать жить как раньше, иногда вороша воспоминания. Кое-кто, кто разделил со мной этот путь, предпочел его забыть, считая себя виновником моих последующих бед. Но для меня эти дни были не просто невероятный, полезный опыт – это был шаг к горизонту.


End file.
